It's a Hurt Love
by Miss hee
Summary: Do Kyungsoo dengan segala penderitaannya. Byun Baekhyun dengan segala usahanya. Kim Jongin dengan segala penyesalan dan cintanya. Serta Park Chanyeol yang rela melakukan apapun untuk cintanya. Cinta rumit yang mengharuskan mereka untuk saling menyakiti. KAISOO CHANBAEK CHANSOO KAIBAEK (GS).
1. Chapter 1

**It's a Hurt Love**

 **.**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and other.

Rated : T-M

School life.

Genre : Hurt Romance.

Warning : Typo kececeran bahasa aneh.

 **Please leave these pages if you don't like my story!**

.

.

 _ **Ff ini Hee buat karena terinspirasi dari drama I Miss you jadi mungkin ada beberapa kemiripan selebihnya murni ide dari Hee. Enjoy my story.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Happy Reading!

.

.

 _Kau memang tidak bisa menolak takdir tapi kau bisa merubah takdirmu. Dan saat itu kau datang didalam kehidupanku hingga kau merubah takdirku._

.

Seorang gadis tengah sibuk membersihkan meja-meja kotor dikedai. Sepertinya gadis itu merasa sangat kelelahan karena ia terus melakukan pekerjaan tanpa hentinya. Karena saking kelelahannya gadis itu terus menguap mungkin ia membutuhkan istirahat.

Gadis itu duduk dikursi dimana meja terdapat meja didepannya. Meja yang tadinya kotor itu kini sudah bersih karena jari-jari lentiknya yang telaten membersihkan meja yang sudah sedikit tua itu.

Karena sangat mengantuk gadis itu pun meletakkan kepalanya dimeja itu hingga ia menutup matanya dan mulai tertidur. Wajah cantiknya begitu damai dan menenangkan saat ia tertidur. Rambutnya yang terurai itu kini menutupi wajah cantiknya.

Namun sepertinya ketenangan tidur gadis itu seketika buyar karena seseorang dan mau tak mau ia harus terbangun karenanya.

Brakkk

Seorang wanita paruh baya menggebrak meja dimana gadis itu sedang terlelap dengan damainya. Gebrakan itu membuat gadis yang tadinya tertidur kini terlonjak kaget.

Ia segera menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam karena takut akan tatapan marah dari wanita paruh baya itu. Gadis itu bergetar takut karena wanita paruh baya itu terus menatapnya.

Ia melirik sekilas dari balik rambut panjangnya yang terurai dengan poni depannya yang sebatas alis hingga membuat gadis itu tampak semakin cantik.

"Begini cara kerjamu hah?!" Bentak wanita paruh baya itu pada gadis didepannya.

Brakk

Sekali lagi wanita itu menggebrak meja dengan tangan yang terlihat sudah tak sekokoh dulu. Gadis itu berjingat kaget karena mendengar suara gebrakan meja itu lagi.

Ia semakin ketakutan melihat amarah yng meluap-luap dari wanita paruh baya itu.

"Maafkan aku eomma" Sesal gadis itu dengan nada takut yang begitu ketara.

"Cepat selesaikan dan setelah itu cuci piring-piring kotor dibelakang" Suruh wanita paruh baya itu yang ternyata adalah ibu dari gadis itu.

"Ne eomma" jawab gadis itu cepat dengan langsung berdiri dan membungkuk pada ibunya sebagai tanda terima kasihnya karena tidak kena pukul.

Beginilah hari-hari gadis itu ia akan dimarahi jika ia tertidur ataupun pekerjaannya tidak selesai. Bahkan ibunya tidak segan-segan untuk memukulnya jika gadis itu berani melawan atau mengeluh dengan perintah ibunya.

"Do Kyungsoo cepat selesaikan! Sampai kapan kau terus diam sperti itu eoh?!" Teriak ibunya yang seketika membuat gadis yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ne mian." Lirih Kyungsoo yang segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi.

.

.

.

"Eomma appa aku pergi." Teriak seorang pemuda yang terlihat terburu-buru keluar dari rumahnya.

"Jangan pulang larut malam." Suara seorang wanita dari dalam rumah itu.

"Ne." Balas pemuda itu yang kini sudah berada diluar rumahnya.

Sejenak ia mendongakkan kepalanya eatas melihat langit yang begitu cerah dengan bertabur bintang disana. Ia begitu senang karena kini ia sudah berada ditanah kelahirannya.

Sejak ia sekolah dasar ia harus pindah ke Amerika mengikuti ayahnya yang memang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya disana. Hingga akhirnya ia bisa berada ditempat kelahirannya kembali.

Mungkin karena terlalu lama di Amerika juga membuat kulit tubuhnya menjadi tan seperti sekarang ini tapi walaupun begitu pemuda itu justru terlihat seksi.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan hingga akhirnya ia sampai di pantai didekat rumahnya itu. Tempat tinggalnya itu memang dekat dengan pantai mungkin hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit ia berjalan untuk mencapai pantai itu.

Angin malam di pantai terasa sejuk bagi pemuda itu. Terlihat dari pemuda itu yang terus menghirup udara disana dalam-dalam. Tapi saat menengok kearah samping raut wajah pemuda itu seketika berubah.

Ia melihat seorang gadis disana tapi ia tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu karena gadis itu terus menunduk dan memainkan kakinya dengan menendang-nendang kecil pasir yang diinjaknya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian gadis itu pergi dari sana. Karena penasaran pemuda itu pun mengikuti gadis tersebut. Dengan tenang pemuda itu terus mengikuti gadis itu. Pemuda itu sangat heran kenapa gadis yang ada didepannya itu terus saja menunduk.

Hingga akhirnya gadis itu berdiri disebuah rumah dan menatap lurus ke arah sebuah jendela dirumah itu. Disana menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang tertawa bersama seorang gadis yang mungkin seusianya.

Gadis itu menatap sendu lurus kearah jendela itu. Ia sangat sedih melihat adegan didalam sana. Ia juga iri dengan gadis cantik yang tersenyum manis disana. Tapi disisi lain ia merasa senang karena melihat kedua perempuan itu bahagia.

Pemuda mendekat kearah gadis itu dan berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dengan kepalanya yang maju hingga berada disamping kepala sang gadis.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dimana pemuda itu berada. Ia membulatkan matanya karena saat ini jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat hingga keduanya dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yang keluar dari indera penciuman mereka.

Gadis itu berkedip untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia menjauh dan lari menjauhi pemuda itu.

"Hei kau mau kemana?" Tanya pemuda itu yang juga berlari mengejar sang gadis.

Hingg akhirnya pemuda itu berhasil mengejar gadis itu. Pemuda itu lantas berjalan mundur didepan gadis itu agar ia bisa melihat wajah gadis itu.

Naamun saat ia akan melihat wajah gadis itu, gadis itu justru menunduk hingga membuat wajahnya tertutup rambut. Pemuda itu berhenti didepan gadis itu dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Jongin Kim Jongin." Kata pemuda itu dengan percaya diri dan tersenyum manis pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu masih menunduk dan hanya melirik tangan pemuda yang bernama Jongin itu. Setelahnya gadis itu juga melirik wajah Jongin.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena merasa bingung dengan gadis itu. Apakah ada yang salah dengan tangannya hingga gadis itu tidak ingin menjabat tangannya.

Gadis itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan setelahnya pergi melewati Jongin. Jongin nampak bingung karena gadis itu sama sekali tidak bicara apapun bahkan ia tidak menatapnya. Benar-benar gadis tidak sopan.

Jongin berjalan cepat dan menghampiri gadis itu. Ia berjalan disamping gads itu dengan memasukkan tangannya pada saku celananya.

"Apa kau tinggal didaerah sekitar sini?" Tanya Jongin pada gadis itu.

Dan yang didapat Jongin hanya hembusan angin malam karena gadis itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia justru terus berjalan dan semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hei aku bertanya kepadamu." Kesal Jongin.

Gadis itu hanya diam saja dan terus berjalan menunduk.

"Ya apa kau tuli?" Tanya Jongin kesal.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu bungkam. Mungkin gadis ini bisu jadi ia tidak mengarti perkataannya. Seketika Jongin berhenti didepan gadis itu dan menggerakkan tangannya membuat isyarat dengan tangannya itu. Jongin menggerakkan tangannya seolah benar-benar berbicara dengan orang bisu.

Jongin menanyakan dimana rumah gadis itu. Tanpa diketahui sejak tadi gadis itu menatap Jongin dengan mengerjapkan mata bulatnya dibalik rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

Gadis itu bingung dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan dan sekali lagi gadis itu sedikit membungkuk lalu meninggalkan Jongin yang masih sibuk menggerakkan tangannya.

Sekali lagi Jongin mengejar gadis itu dan berjalan disampingnya. Ia melihat gadis itu dengan jengkel.

"Ya! Kau sungguh tidak sopan. Aku ini tetangga barumu dan begini caramu memperlakukan tetanggamu?" Kesal Jongin.

Gadis itu diam tetap menunduk dan berjalan dengan santai.

"Dan lagi kenapa kau tidak masuk kedalam rumahmu tadi dan hanya melihatnya dari luar?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada kesalnya dan juga penasarannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Jongin gadis itu berhenti berjalan dan menatap Jongin. Jongin yang melihat wajah itu tertegun karena akhirnya gadis itu mau memperlihatkan wajahnya. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan tatapan gadis itu. Tatapan gadis itu sendu dan menyiratkan kesedihan disana.

Lama mereka bertatapan hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan tatapan itu tidak lebih tepatnya Jongin yang memutuskan tatapan mereka karena ponselnya berbuyi.

Jongin mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat dari siapa panggilan itu ternyata panggilan itu berasal dari ibunya. Dengan segera Jongin menjawab panggilan itu.

Saat Jongin sibuk dengan ponselnya, gadis itu pergi meninggalkan jongin sendiri disana. Jongin mendengus karena gadis itu sudah menghilang dari sana. Padahal ia baru saja akan mendapatkan teman baru disini.

Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang karena ibunya sudah menyuruhnya untuk pulang jika ia tidak segera pulang maka ia harus bersiap menerima nyanyian khas dari ibunya yang sangat merdu itu.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah bagi Jongin untuk memulai hari pertamanya masuk kesekolah disini. Disepanjang perjalanannya tadi semua siswa maupun siswi menatapnya. Ada yang melihatnya dengan penuh kagum adapula yang melihatnya dengan iri mungkin itu pandangan para siswa laki-laki yang iri dengan wajah Jongin.

Memang pemuda itu memiliki wajah yang bisa dibilang tampan dengan kulitnya yang sedikit kecoklatan membuatnya terkesan seperti seorang laki-laki sejati. Ia juga tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak terlalu pendek pula bagi seorang remaja yang berada dibangku sekolah menengah atas.

Jongin masuk kedalam kelasnya dengan guru yang berjalan didepannya. Setelah ia memasuki kelas itu semua mata tertuju padanya. Termasuk seorang gadis yang tertunduk hingga membuat wajahnya tertutup rambut itu.

Gadis itu duduk seorang diri dibangku paling belakang pojok kelas itu. Diam-diam menatap Jongin karena penasaran dan mendengarkan perkenalan Jongin.

' _Oh jadi dia siswa pindahan itu.'_ Batin gadis itu yang masih setia menatap pemuda yang berdiri didepan sana.

Gadis itu menunduk dalam lagi saat pemuda itu melihatnya. Ia juga mendengar bahwa guru sudah mempersilahkannya untuk duduk.

"Jongin-ssi duduklah bersamaku." Kata seorang siswi saat Jongin berhenti didepannya.

Memang benar bangku disebelah sisiwi itu kosong. Tapi Jongin tahu siswi itu tadi mengusir temannya agar temannya pindah dari sampingnya.

Jongin tersenyum pada siswi itu dan berlalu menuju tempat dimana seorang gadis yang duduk dengan diam tanpa melakukan apapun dan kepala gadis itu menunduk. Hingga wajahnya tertutup rambut panjangnya.

Setelah guru yang mengantar Jongin keluar semua mata murid yang ada disana tertuju pada Jongin yang dengan santainya duduk disamping gadis itu. Jongin sendiri hanya diam dan bingung melihat pandangan murid-murid disana.

Semua murid berbisik-bisik mengenai Jongin yang duduk disebelah gadis itu. Dan dengan cueknya Jongin mengabaikan murid-murid itu.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya melihat gadis yang wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut itu. Jongin menyelipkan rambut gadis itu kebelakang telinga gadis itu.

"Binggo! Kita bertemu lagi." Ucap Jongin dengan senyumnya.

Gadis itu melihat Jongin dan mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Setelahnya gadis itu membenarkan rambutnya seperti semula. Jongin sndiri tidak sengaja melihat name tag gadis itu.

"Ah jadi namamu Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin antusias.

Gadis itu hanya diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Jangankan menjawab ia bahkan tidak melihat Jongin sama sekali.

Seorang siswi yang melihat Jongin sedang berbicara dengan gadis yang bernama Kyungsoo itu akhirnya menghampiri mereka.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada siswa baru ini?" Tanya siswi itu pada Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu hanya dia tak melihat siswi itu sama sekali ia terus melihat buku yang tadi sempat ia baca.

"Ya! Apa kau tuli hah?!" Bentak siswi itu dengan menggebrak meja gadis itu.

Jongin yang hanya melihat sejak tadi akhirnya bertanya pada gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Memang kenapa jika aku duduk dengannya? Lagipula kita bertemankan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin yang kini merangkul bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya dibalik rambut yang menutupi wajahnya itu. Jongin akan dalam masalah jika bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu." Ucap Kyungsoo datar.

Jongin terkejut saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Ternyata gadis itu bisa bicara Jongin pikir gadis itu bisu atau tuli.

"Oh kau bisa bicara?" Tanya Jongin tak percaya.

Siswi itu melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingungnya.

Setelahnya Kyungsoo berdiri membawa tasnya untuk pindah dari bangkunya dan menuju bangku yang kosong lainnya. Jongin sendiri menatap heran Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ssi sebaiknya kau duduk denganku saja." Kata gadis itu yang sudah menarik tangan Jongin.

Dan dengan terpaksa Jongin menurut pada gadis itu karena sebentar lagi guru yang akan mengajar mereka datang.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi dan semua murid yang ada di sekolah itu berhamburan keluar untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

"Jongin-ssi mau pulang bersama?" Tanya Seulgi gadis yang tadi menarik Jongin untuk duduk disampingnya.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah keluar terlebih dulu itu langsung berdiri hendak menghampiri gadis itu. Entah kenapa rasanya Jongin sangat penasaran pada gadis itu. Ia sangat tertarik dengan gadis misterius itu.

"Pulanglah sendiri Seulgi aku ada urusan." Jawab Jongin yang sudah berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Jongin berlari mengejar Kyungsoo yang sangat cepat menghilang itu. Hingga ia menemukan Kyungsoo disana. Gadis itu sedang menuntun sepedanya yang ternyata ban sepeda itu kempes. Jongin segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo" Teriak Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan karena tertegun karena ada seseorang yang memanggilnya sungguh Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya selama ini tidak pernah ada yang memanggilnya. Dan baru kali ini ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya dengan lengkap.

Jongin berdiri disamping Kyungsoo yang sedang membawa sepedanya itu. setelah mengetahui ternyata suara itu berasal dari Jongin, gadis itu melanjutkan jalannya.

Dan dengan seenaknya Jongin mengambil alih sepeda itu dan berlari membawanya.

' _Apa lagi sekarang?'_ Batin Kyungsoo meratapi nasibnya karena ia yakin pasti anak baru itu sudah mengetahui asal-usulnya hingga ia membawa sepedanya pergi.

Mungkin Jongin akan mengerjainya seperti teman-temannya. Itulah yang sekarang ada dipikiran Kyungsoo. Namun beberapa menit kemudian Jongin kembali dengan mengayuh sepeda Kyungsoo.

Ternyata pemuda itu tidak mengerjai Kyungsoo. Ia justru membantunya. Entah kenapa sejak semalam ia bertemu pemuda itu Kyungsoo merasa pemuda itu selalu mengikutinya.

Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo khawatir karena mungkin Jongin akan mendapat imbasnya akibat berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ayo naik." Suruh Jongin.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya diam dengan kepala yang masih sama seperti biasanya tertunduk hingga wajahnya tertutup rambut.

Jongin yang melihat itu segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawa gadis itu duduk diboncengan sepeda itu.

"Bersiaplah aku akan mengayuhnya secepat angin jadi kau harus pegangan yang benar." Kata Jongin dengan membawa tangan Kyungsoo menuju pinggangnya.

Setelahnya Jongin mengayuh sepeda itu dengan kencang dan membuat Kyungsoo meremas baju bagian samping Jongin.

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan?" Tanya Jongin yang mengangkat kakinya karena sekarang sepeda itu sedang meluncur karena terjunan dijalan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum karena Jongin yang juga tertawa didepannya. dan untuk pertama kalinya senyum Kyungsoo kembali setelah lama menghilang dari wajah manisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Next or Delete?**

 **.**

 _ **Annyeong ketemu lagi di ff baru Hee ini. Hee geregetan pengen post ff ini. Jadilah Hee post semoga kalian suka ya. Oke makasih yang udah mau baca.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Salam cinta dari Hee :***_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a Hurt Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tetap mengayuh sepeda dengan santai entah menuju kemana karena ia tidak tahu dimana rumah Kyungsoo sebenarnya.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang duduk dibelakangnya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu seketika menatap pemuda yang berada didepannya.

"Berhenti." Perintah Kyungsoo.

Jongin segera menghentikan sepeda itu karena perintah Kyungsoo. Setelah sepeda itu berhenti Kyungsoo segera turun dari sepedanya dan berjalan kesamping Jongin. Jongin sendiri masih duduk diam disepeda itu dengan melihat heran Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Jongin binging.

Ia mengarahkan matanya menuju kesekelilingnya. Disamping kanannya terdapat rumah besar yang sangat mewah. Jongin pikir mungkin itu adalah rumah Kyungsoo.

"Ah apa itu rumahmu?" Tanya Jongin lagi dengan menujuk rumah disebelah kanannya.

Kyungsoo melihat rumah yang ditunjuk oleh Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo justru terpana dengan rumah itu.

"Rumahmu sangat indah dan mewah seharusnya kau mengajakku masuk semalam." Kata Jongin yang kini berjalan mendekat ke rumah itu dengan menuntun sepeda.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin akan menekan bel rumah itu segera memegang tangan Jongin.

"Ini bukan rumahku." Kata Kyungsoo datar.

Setelahnya Kyungsoo merebut sepedanya dari tangan Jongi dan menaikinya. Jongin melihat rumah itu dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian.

"Lalu dimana rumahmu? Apa semalam itu rumahmu?" Tanya Jongin yang masih melihat rumah itu.

Tanpa Jongin sadari Kyungsoo kini sudah mengayuh sepedanya dan menjauh dari sana meninggalkan Jongin sendirian disana. Jongin yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari Kyungsoo itu segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dimana Kyungsoo berada tadi. Namun saat Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ia tidak melihat Kyungsoo disana. Ia melihat Kyungsoo sudah menjauh darinya dengan sepedanya.

"Ya! Tunggua aku Do Kyungsoo." Teriak Jongin yang kini berlari mengejar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar teriakan Jongin itu semakin kencang mengayuh sepedanya. Jongin sendiri kewalahan mengejar Kyungsoo tapi Jongin tidak ingin menyerah dan semakin mempercepat larinya.

Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo sampai disebuah kedai. Ia memarkirkan sepedanya dan masuk kedalam kedai itu. Jongin yang baru saja sampai terlihat terengah-engah karena kelelahan berlari dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

Saat sampai didepan kedai itu ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang makan disana dengan tenang.

"Dia benar-benar. Dia membiarkanku berlari dan setelahnya makan disini." Kata Jongin yang langsung masuk kedalam kedai itu.

Jongin duduk dihadapan Kyungsoo dengan santai. Setelahnya ia mengambil makanan Kyungsoo dan memakannya dengan santainya. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali melihat Jongin.

"Tega sekali kau enak-enak makan disini setelah aku membantumu memompa sepedamu dan memboncengkanmu." Kata Jongin setelah menelan makanannya.

Ia kembali melahap makanan itu dan setelahnya ia membuka suara lagi.

"Kau harus mentraktirku." Kata Jongin dengan menguyah makanannya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan melihat pemuda itu memakan makanannya dengan lahapnya.

"Do Kyungsoo!" Panggil seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah ibu Kyungsoo.

Mendengar itu dengan segera Kyungsoo bangkit dan menghampiri ibunya itu. Jongin yang tadi asik memakan makanannya kini mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kearah dimana Kyungsoo berada.

Karena letaknya yang cukup jauh Jongin tidak dapat mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo bicarakan dengan ibunya. Tapi disana terlihat sepertinya ibu Kyungsoo memarahinya.

Jongin yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Kyungsoo yang berada disana.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali lihatlah piring-piring itu." Kata ibu Kyungsoo dengan menunjuk piring-piring kotor yang menumpuk disana.

"Ne eomma mian." Sesal Kyungsoo yang menunduk.

Ibu Kyungsoo hendak pergi sebelum ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah benar siapa yang duduk bersamamu tadi? Apa kau menyuruhnya kemari dan memberinya makanan gratis begitu?" Tanya ibu Kyungsoo.

"Tidak eomma aku tidak menyuruhnya datang kemari dia kesini sendiri." Jelas Kyungsoo yang ketakutan.

Jongin yang mendengar itu segera berdiri didepan ibu Kyungsoo dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo bibi aku teman Kyungsoo." Sapa Jongin sopan.

Ibu Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan tatapan tak sukanya.

"Aku akan membantu Kyungsoo karena aku telah makan disini jadi aku akan membantunya jadi saya mohon jangan marahi dia." Kata Jongin pada ibu Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kalau kau berniat seperti itu." Ucap ibu Kyungsoo dan berlalu pergi.

Jongin tersenyum dan sekali lagi membungkuk pada ibu Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada pemuda itu.

"Membantu teman." Jawab Jongin santai dan ia segera mencari sarung tangan untuk mencuci piring.

"Pulanglah." Usir Kyungsoo.

"Tsk kau ini jahat sekali." Ujar Jongin yang melepas jas sekolahnya dan memasangkan sarung tangan yang ia temukan tadi.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu segera melepas sarung tangan yang berada pada tangan Jongin lalu mencuci piring-piring itu.

"Pulanglah lagipula kita tidak berteman." Usir Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berteman?" Tanya Jongin yang mengulurkan tangannya.

Kyungso hanya melihat uluran tangan Jongin sekilas dan kembali mencuci piring-piring kotor itu. jongin yang tidak sabaran itupun menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar bersalaman dengannya.

Setelahnya Jongin mengepalkan tangan Kyungsoo dan tangannya dengan ibu jari yang mengacung lalu menyatukan ibu jari itu. jongin tersenyum melihat itu sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri hanya melihatnya dengan polos.

"Jadi sekarang kita berteman oke?" Entah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan dari Jongin.

Setelahnya Jongin mengambil sedikit busa sabun cucian piring itu lalu mengusapkannya pada salah satu pipi Kyungsoo.

"Teman hahaha." Kata Jongin dengan tawanya karena melihat pipi Kyungsoo penuh busa.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya terdiam antara tak percaya dan kagum karena senyuman Jongin.

"Berikan itu padaku juga disini." Kata Jongin dengan menepuk kedua pipinya.

Kyungsoo yang diperintah seperti itupun hanya menurut dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan tapi Kyungsoo memberi Jongin pada kedua pipinya bukan salah satu pipinya.

"Eoh? Kenapa dua-duanya seharusnya satu saja." Kata Jongin kesal.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itupun hanya tersenyum. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum itu hanya diam menikmati senyum gadis itu. Menurut Jongin senyum Kyungsoo sangat menawan.

Hingga akhirnya Jongin tersadar beberapa detik kemudian dan ia mengambil busa sabun itu lagi.

"Kemari kau aku akan membalasmu." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya segera berlari menjauhi Jongin. Mereka melakukan itu selama beberapa menit hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Kalian sangat berisik cepat selesaikan!" Perintah ibu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya cekikikan mendengar itu. Mungkin ibu Kyungsoo marah karena keduanya memang berisik sejak tadi.

"Sssttt" Bisik Jongin pada Kyungsoo dengan menaruh jarinya telunjuknya pada mulutnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Dan bodohnya Kyungsoo karena tangannya kini penuh dengan busa sabun hingga busa itu sedikit masuk kedalam mulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa pahit pada lidahnya karena busa itu. Jongin yang melihatnya pun tertawa lepas karena melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat lucu itu.

Dan pada saat itu pula Kyungsoo memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan memberi busa pada mulut Jongin. kini giliran Kyungsoo yang tertawa karena ekspresi Jongin yang terlihat kepahitan karena busa itu.

"Ya! Kalian!" Bentak ibu kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya itupun membungkuk meminta maaf pada ibunya begitu pula Jongin. Dan setelahnya mereka tersenyum lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap Jongin dan Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka dari mencuci piring hingga membersihkan meja. Kini saatnya bagi keduanya untuk pulang.

Jongin tengah mengayuh sepeda Kyungsoo dengan Kyungsoo yang membonceng dibelakangnya. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo sudah memberi tahu rumahnya kepada Jongin dan anehnya rumah yang kemarin malam itu bukan rumah Kyungsoo tapi kenapa Kyungsoo berada disana itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan bagi Jongin.

"Aneh sekali. Jika ini rumahmu lalu rumah yang kemarin malam itu rumah siapa?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang kini sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Pamit Kyungsoo dengan membungkukkan badannya.

Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo diam ia tidak tahu kenapa dengan gadis itu. Kyungsoo sendiri berjalan akan memasuki rumahnya namun ia segera berbalik ketika mengingat sesuatu.

"Jangan memanggil namaku jika di sekolah dan juga jangan dekat-dekat denganku di sekolah." Kata Kyungsoo yang segera masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Saat Jongin akan bertanya Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam rumahnya hingga Jongin harus mengurungkan pertanyaannya.

Sesampainya Kyungsoo dirumah ia segera masuk kedalam kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia sangat senang karena akhirnya ada yang memanggil namanya dan ia juga mempunyai teman. Setidaknya ia tidak di panggil 'Hei' dan juga 'saiko' oleh pemuda itu.

"Kim Jongin." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Kim Jongin." Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo bergumam nama itu.

"Kim Jongin." Gumam Kyungsoo yang diakhiri dengan senyumannya.

.

.

Jongin berjalan menuju ke rumahnya sendirian ia sedikit merasa takut karena hari sudah malam dan jalanan disana sudah sepi.

"Akh." Ringis seorang gadis yang terduduk dijalan dengan kaki yang terluka.

Jongin yang mendengar itu sedikit ketakutan tapi ia masih tetap saja mendekati sumber suara itu. Hingga ia melihat gadis yang terluka itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin saat sudah berada didepan gadis itu.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab ia hanya melihat lututnya yang berdarah itu. Jongin mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu dan akhirnya Jongin memberikan plester pada lutut gadis itu karena memang Jongin sering membawa plester disakunya.

Gadis itu sendiri terus menatap Jongin yang begitu perhatian padanya. Dan entah kenapa gadis itu merasa terpesona dengan pemuda itu.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan?" Tanya Jongin.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Jongin. Gadis itu mencoba berdiri sendiri namun sayang kakinya tidak cukup kuat untuk saat ini dan untung saja Jongin menahan tubuh gadis itu jadilah ia tidak terjatuh.

Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk menggedong gadis itu. Gadis itu sendiri hanya bisa pasrah dan memeluk leher Jongin agar ia tidak terjatuh.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Jongin pada sang gadis.

Gadis itupun menunjukkan dimana rumahnya. Dan saat sampai dirumah sang gadis Jongin terlonjak kaget karena rumah itu adalah rumah yang Kyungsoo lihat kemarin malam. Ia tidak tahu apa maksud dari semua ini. Ia sangat bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ini benar rumahmu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ne." Jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Lalu siapa namamu?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun." Jawab gadis itu.

"Baiklah Baekhyun-ssi apa kau mengenal seorang gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo?" Sekali lagi Jongin bertanya pada gadis itu.

"Tidak aku tidak mengenalnya memangnya kenapa?" Jawab gadis itu lagi.

Saat Jongin akan membuka suaranya lagi seorang pemuda yang seumuran mereka datang menghampiri mereka dengan wajah paniknya.

"Kenapa denganmu Baek?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa aku hanya terjatuh tadi dan dia menolongku. " Jawab Baekhyun dengan melihat Jongin.

"Ah begitu terima kasih sudah membantu Baekhyun." Kata pemuda itu dengan membungkuk kepada Jongin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya dalam. Setelahnya Jongin menurunkan gadis bernama Baekhyun itu karena gadis itu yang meminta agar ia diturunkan. Baekhyun berdiri dengan dibantu pemuda itu.

"Sudah malam kalau begitu aku pamit dulu." Pamit Jongin.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk dulu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Jongin menggeleng dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang entah kenapa membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegub tidak karuan. Setelahnya Jongin membungkuk pada kedua orang itu dan berlalu pergi.

Baekhyun terus mentap kepergian Jongin. Entah kenapa ia sangat kagum dan terpesona dengan pemuda itu. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari pemuda disamping Baekhyun itu kini menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapannya yang tak bisa diartikan entahlah sepertinya pemuda itu sedih.

"Bukankah dia sangat baik dan tampan?" Tanya Baekhyun pada pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Ya tapi bukankah aku lebih tampan darinya?" Kata pemuda itu dengan percaya dirinya.

Baekhyun melihat pemuda disampingnya itu dengan tatapan malasnya karena memang temannya itu sangat percaya diri hingga membuat Baekhyun muak. Tapi Baekhyun tahu jika pemuda itu hanya bercanda. Pemuda itu yang melihat ekspresi Baekhyun kini justru tertawa.

"Kau jelek sekali jika menatapku seperti itu Byun." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Sungut Baekhyun.

Pemuda itu masih saja tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Ah ya ada apa kau malam-malam begini kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun pada pemuda itu.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan bukumu yang tidak sengaja tertinggal tadi. Kau benar-benar ceroboh nona Byun." Kata pemuda itu dengan diakhiri decakannya dan menunjukkan buku yang sejak tadi ia bawa pada Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya pemuda itu hanya menjadikan buku itu alasan agar ia bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu. Entah kenapa pemuda itu sangat merindukan Baekhyun.

"Kau baik sekali Chan terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyumanya.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku ini memang baik Baek." Jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Chan itu dengan percaya diri.

"Cih percaya diri sekali kau."

"Aku tidak percaya diri tapi seperti itulah kenyataannya Baek."

"Baiklah... Astaga! Aku lupa menanyakan nama pemuda itu Chan." Kata Baekhyun yang dramatis dengan memegang kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya?" Tanya Chanyeol pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja dia sangat baik tampan dan perhatian dia bahkan memberiku plester ini." Kata Baekhyun dengan menunjuk plester dikakinya.

Jika boleh jujur pemuda itu merasa sangat hancur sekarang karena melihat gadis yang ia suka menyukai orang lain didepan matanya sendiri. Ia menatap mata Baekhyun yang berbinar saat menceritakan pemuda tadi.

"Baiklah kita cari dia besok sekarang sudah malam sebaiknya kau tidur." Nasehat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan setelahnya Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun mengendongnya seperti seolah mereka pasangan pengantin baru yang akan memasuki rumah mereka.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak merasa risih dengan itu karena memang ia sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan-perlakuan Chanyeol kepadanya.

' _Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah melihatku tapi apapun akan aku lakukan jika aku bisa melihatmu bahagia'_

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan senyumnya dan membawa masuk Baekhyun kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

Matahari tampak begitu cerah bagi Kyungsoo hari ini karena memang menurut Kyungsoo hari ini tidak akan sama dengan hari biasanya karena sekarang ia sudah mempunyai teman.

"Eomma aku berangkat." Kata Kyungsoo ceria dan terlihat terburu-buru memakai sepatu.

"Hm." Hanya itu jawaban sang ibu untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri memang sudah terbiasa dengan jawaban ibunya itu dan segera saja setelah keluar dari rumahnya ia mengambil sepedanya dan mengayuhnya dengan semangat.

Didepan gang itu terlihat seorang pemuda dengan seragam yang sama dengan Kyungsoo kini berdiri dengan bersandar tembok. Kyungsoo terheran melihat pemuda itu.

Jongin pemuda itu yang merasa mendengar suara sepeda itu segera menolehkan kepalanya melihat Kyungsoo. Kini Kyungsoo berhenti mengayuh sepedanya dan menahan sepeda itu dengan kedua kakinya.

"Kyungsoo." panggil Jongin ceria.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya saat Jongin mendekat kearahnya. Ia sangat tidak percaya karena ada yang memanggil namanya sekarang. Ia juga mempunyai teman sekarang walaupun hanya Jongin temannya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja berangkat bersama." Jawab Jongin santai.

Kyungsoo gelagapan karena Jongin ingin berangkat bersama dengannya. Ia takut jika semua orang akan menjauhi Jongin.

"Kemari berikan sepedamu." Kata Jongin yang kini sudah merebut sepeda itu dari Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku.."

"Cepat naiklah kita bisa terlambat nanti." Suruh Jongin yang segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk duduk dibelakangnya.

Kyungsoo hanya menurut dan duduk dibelakang Jongin. Ia diam tak melakukan apapun karena ia terus memikirkan bagaimana jika orang-orang akan menjauhi Jongin karena dirinya.

"Berpeganganlah." Kata Jongin membawa tangan Kyungsoo pada perutnya.

Tapi Kyungsoo justru menggenggam jas sekolah Jongin dengan erat. Jongin tersenyum melihat tangan Kyungsoo dan akhirnya ia mengayuh sepeda itu dengan cepat agar mereka tidak terlambat.

Kyungsoo sendiri terus saja menunduk hingga rambutnya menutupi wajahnya. Sesampainya disekolah mereka menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

Jongin sendiri hanya melihat tatapan semua orang itu dengan bingung dan heran.

"Apa kau sangat populer hingga melihatmu seperti itu?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Jangan berjalan disampingku." Kata Kyungsoo yang kini berjalan cepat menjauhi Jongin namun sialnya Jongin terus saja mengikutinya.

"Hei sialan!" Panggil seorang gadis.

Kyungsoo berhenti karena ia tahu suara siapa itu. Gadis itu memang sering menindas Kyungsoo dengan kejam karena menurutnya Kyungsoo adalah sampah yang harus dimusnahkan.

"Berani-beraninya kau berjalan dengan anak baru itu." Kata gadis itu didepan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri kini menunduk agar rambutnya itu bisa menutupi wajahnya itu karena itulah kebiasaan Kyungsoo.

"Memang kenapa jika aku berjalan dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin sinis pada gadis itu.

"Astaga bahkan dia memanggil namamu?" Tanya gadis itu lagi dan Kyungsoo tetap diam mendengarkan pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Apa kau mengancam akan membunuhnya?" Tanya gadis itu lagi dengn senyum mengejeknya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kali ini pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Jongin.

"Kau tidak tahu? Gadis ini saiko. Kau tahu ayahnya itu psikopat ia membunuh semua orang yang berani padanya bahkan ayahnya ini pencuri." Jelas gadis itu.

Jongin sendiri menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bertanyanya namun Kyungsoo masih tetap saja diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gadis ini bahkan melukai temanku hingga dia masuk ke rumah sakit hanya karena menyentuh gadis ini dan gadis ini marah pada temanku." Jelas gadis itu yang bername tag irene itu.

Jongin mentap tak percaya pada Kyungsoo. Ia ingin memastikan apakah yang dikatakan gadis deidepannya itu benar. Tapi melihat murid-murid lain yang menatap Kyungsoo penuh dengan ketakutan dan kebencian itu membuat Jongin percaya.

Jongin melangkah cepat menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo disana. Kyungsoo sendiri masih berdiri disana dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan harap kau akan mendapatkan teman dasar saiko." Kata Irene dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

Selama dua hari ini Jongin menjauhi Kyungsoo ia tidak pernah berbicara pada gadis itu dan di lain sisi Jongin juga dijauhi oleh seluruh murid disana karena ia dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

Hari ini saat Kyungsoo pulang sekolah ia melihat sepedanya penuh dengan lumpur. Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah telur mengenai kepalanya hingga rambutnya itu mengeluarkan bau amis.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya diam dan menunduk. Setelah telur kini sebuah tepung mengenai kepalanya. Bajunya sangat lusuh saat ini dan penampilannya sangat berantakan sekarang.

Jongin berdiri didepan Kyungsoo. Kini semua murid yang ada disekolahan itu sudah pulang. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Jongin." Panggil Kyungsoo lirih.

Jongin yang melihat itu segera berbalih dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo disana. Kyungsoo menatap nanar kepergian Jongin kini sudah ia benar-benar tidak mempunyai teman lagi sekarang.

Kyungsoo menuntun sepedanya menuju kerumahnya setelah sampai didepan rumah ia bertemu dengan ibunya yang akan pergi membuka kedai.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan hingga seperti ini? Kau benar-benar bodoh bagaimana bisa kau seperti ini?" Bentak ibunya.

"Mian." Lirih Kyungsoo.

"Kau seharusnya bisa merawat dan menjaga sepadamu. Bagaimana bisa seragamnu juga seperti ini kau tahu aku tidak punya uang Do Kyungsoo." Kata ibunya yang frustasi.

"Mian." Lirih Kyungsoo lagi dengan kepalanya yang terus menunduk.

Ibunya lalu masuk dan mengambil sebuah sapu ijuk. Dan setelahnya ia memukul Kyungsoo dengan sapu itu.

"Kau benar-benar kenapa kau membuatku semakin menderita?" Kata ibu Kyungsoo yang masih memukulinya.

"Maafkan aku eomma aku mohon maafkan aku." Mohon Kyungsoo yang kini berlutut memegangi kaki ibunya.

"Kenapa aku menyusahkanku Do Kyungsoo? Kenapa aku harus menjadikanmu putriku?" Kata ibu Kyungsoo frustasi dan kini sudah menangis.

"Maafkan aku ibu." Mohon Kyungsoo lagi dengan tangisannya.

"Pergilah pulanglah kerumah ibumu." Kata ibu Kyungsoo yang mendorong Kyungsoo agar melepaskan kakinya.

"Maafkan aku eomma ku mohon maafkan aku." Mohon Kyungsoo dengan tangisannya yang semakin deras.

Kini ibu Kyungsoo mendorong Kyungsoo dengan kuat hingga gadis itu terjatuh. Kyungsoo masih menangis dan setelahnya ia menolehkan kepalanya.

Disana dengan jarak yang cukup jauh ia melihat Jongin berdiri disana melihatnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu segera berlari pergi darisana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 _ **Makasih buat semua review follow dan favorite kalian. Hee seneng banget sama respon positif kalian. Saran dan kritika kalian sangat Hee butuhkan. Jadi tetap support Hee.**_

 _ **Maaf jika typo bertebaran. Makasih semuanya.**_

 _ **See you next chapther**_

 _ **Salam cinta dari Hee :***_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Huert Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya kesemua penjuru saat ia sudah sampai di pantai yang sama saat ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Ia mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo disana.

Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sepatu Kyungsoo yang sedikit terlihat dibalik pohon kelapa disana. Jongin berjalan mendekat kearah dimana Kyungsoo berada.

"Aku menemukanmu." Kata Jongin yang menampakkan kepalanya dibalik pohon kelapa itu.

Kyungsoo sendiri justru semakin meringkuk memeluk kakinya dan menenggelamkan kakinya diantara lututnya. Jongin duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku." Sesal Jongin.

Jongin benar-benar menyesal karena telah menjauhi Kyungsoo selama dua hari. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukannya pada Kyungsoo dan percaya pada Kyungsoo bukan pada orang lain.

Kyungsoo masih saja menenggelamkan wajahnya dan menangis dalam diam.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak mempercayaimu. Apa kau mau memafkanku?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jongin yang berada disampingnya. Jongin tersenyum saat Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Bukan aku..." Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada bicaranya yang bergetar.

"Aku tidak akan melukai siapapun." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan tangisannya.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Jongin yang menatap Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengambil sapu tangannya dan membersihkan rambut Kyungsoo yang penuh tepuk.

"Aku tak akan melakukannya." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Jongin yang masih sibuk membersihkan rambut Kyungsoo.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku percaya padamu." Kata Jongin yang kini menatap Kyungsoo.

Mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa menit dengan suara deruan ombak dan hembusan angin.

.

.

"Sepertinya kita harus membersihkannya." Kata Jongin dengan melihat sepeda Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan lumpur.

"Tidak biar aku saja yang membersihkannya." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak tidak kau sendiri terlihat kotor sekarang seharusnya kau membersihkan dirimu dulu kalau tidak rambutmu akan bertambah bau." Suruh Jongin.

"Tidak tidak apa." Tolak Kyungsoo yang kini sudah menyalakan kran selang air.

Kini Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang sudah berada didepan rumah Kyungsoo setelah Kyungsoo merasa tenang tadi mereka memutuskan pulang. Dengan Jongin yang ingin mengantar Kyungsoo.

"Berikan padaku." Jongin merebut selang air itu dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak biar aku saja. Kau pulanglah." Kata Kyungsoo merebut selang itu dari tangan Jongin.

"Tidak tidak biar aku saja." Jongin kembali merebut selang itu.

Saat Kyungsoo akan merebut selang itu kembali tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya keatas langit dan melihat langit yang sangat gelap itu.

"Wae? Kau mengejekku eoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang masih memandang langit.

Jongin yang melihat itu menatap Kyungsoo bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa maksud Kyungsoo itu.

"Apa kau juga membenciku?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan kepalanya yang masih mendongak.

"Baiklah aku juga membencimu." Kata Kyungsoo yang kini sudah tidak menatap langit lagi dan menadahkan tangannya lalu mengepalkahnya seolah-olah ia dapat menggenggam air hujan yang turun itu.

"Hujan sialan." Umpat Kyungsoo dengan mengibaskan tangannya seakan akan ia membuang air yang tadi berada digenggamannya.

Jongin sejak tadi terdiam melihat apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Sekarang ia tahu ternyata gadis itu membenci hujan. Bahkan ia tahu jika sekarang Kyungsoo menangis.

"Kyungsoo lihat!" Pekik Jongin dengan menunjuk sepeda Kyungsoo yang terkena air hujan dan membuat lumpur yang ada pada sepeda Kyungsoo mengikis seiring jatuhnya air hujan.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung melihat kearah dimana jari Jongin menunjuk.

"Setidaknya dia membantu kita membersihkannya." Ucap Jongin dengan senyum lebarnya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Eoh? Ini bukan hujan lihatlah ini salju." Kata Jongin lagi yang kali ini menunjuk air yang menetes pada rambut Kyungsoo yang basah.

Rambut Kyungsoo tadi memang penuh tepung jadilah sekarang rambutnya meneteskan air berwarna putih seperti salju. Kyungsoo melihat rambutnya yang memang meneteskan air yang berwarna putih.

Jongin menjatuhkan selang yang sejak tadi ia pegang dan kini ia meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas kepala Kyungsoo hingga membuat Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin.

"Apa sangat sakit?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat perlakuan Jongin padanya. Dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang sudah tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo yang semakin tersenyum lebar pada Jongin.

Jongin yang juga menatap Kyungsoo kini tersenyum lebar dengan melihat Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini berdiri disebuah halte yang cukup dekat dengan rumah mereka. Mereka kini sedang menunggu hujan itu mereda.

"Kapan hujannya akan berhenti?" Tanya Baekhyun entah pada siapa yang kini mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit.

"Apa kita hujan-hujanan saja?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk melihat Chanyeol.

"Baiklah lagipula hujan tidak akan menyakitiku." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyumannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kajja." Ajak Chanyeol yang akan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun namun sayangnya gadis itu telah berlari terlebih dahulu dan tertawa.

"Ya! Kau curang meninggalkanku." Seru Chanyeol yang menyusul Baekhyun.

Namun Baekhyun sendiri justru cekikikan karena mendengar seruan Chanyeol dan dia terus saja berlari. Cahnyeol yang melihat Baekhyun cekikikan langsung melebarkan senyumannya dan berlari kencang menyusul Baekhyun.

Mereka terus berlari hingga seperti sedang bermain kejar-kejaran ditengah hujan. Baekhyun yang terus berlari itu kini berhenti tepat disamping seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan santai.

"Eoh? Kau?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan menunjuk pemuda itu.

"Baekhyun?" Panggil pemuda itu yang berusaha mengingat-ingat nama gadis yang sedang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ne." Jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya pemuda itu pada baekhyun.

"Ah aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ah seperti itu." Kata pemuda itu.

"Ne." Ucap Baekhyun.

Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan dengan santai karena sekarang hujan telah berhenti.

"Apa lukamu sudah sembuh?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Ya itu karena kau terima kasih sudah menolongku." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya entah kenapa bertemu dengan pemuda itu membuat hati Baekhyun sangat senang.

"Syukurlah." Ucap pemuda itu dengan senyumnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat senyum pemuda itu seketika merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia terpesona dengan senyum pemuda itu.

"Ah benar. Aku belum tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Baekhyun saat ia tersadar dari keterpesonaannya pada pemuda itu.

"Kim Jongin namaku Kim Jongin." Jawab pemuda itu.

Selanjutnya mereka asik mengobrol berdua tanpa mereka sadari seorang pemuda yang tadi berjalan bersama Baekhyun itu kini mengikuti langkah mereka dengan pelan.

Ia terus memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendunya. Melihat Baekhyun bersama pemuda itu membuat hati Chanyeol pemuda itu sangat sakit. Terlebih melihat senyuman yang terus melekat pada wajah cantik Baekhyun saat berbicara dengan pemuda itu.

"Kau sangat bahagia bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol lirih entah pada siapa.

"Arraseo." Kata Chanyeol dengan senyum mirisnya dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol kini memilih untuk melewati jalan lain agar ia tidak harus terus melihat kedua orang itu. Melihat Baekhyun seperti itu sangat membuat hati Chanyeol hancur.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan tersenyum riang menuju rumahnya. Ia sangat senang hari ini karena ia bisa tahu nama pemuda itu dan terlebih lagi ia berbicara banyak pada pemuda itu.

"Kau seperti orang gila nona Byun." Ucap seorang pemuda yang sedang bersandar pada pagar rumah Baekhyun.

"Astaga kau mengagetkanku." Kaget Baekhyun yang memegang dadanya kaget.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan melihat gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" Tanya Baekhyun namun sesaat kemudian ia ingat jika ia meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian tadi.

"Ah aku lupa maafkan aku Chan." Sesal Baekhyun.

"Sudah ingat rupanya. Tak masalah asal kau mau mentraktirku selama seminggu bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin membuatku miskin eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Baiklah tiga hari bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Call aku setuju." Jawab Baekhyun cepat.

Mereka lantas saling melemparkan senyum mereka. Chanyeol sendiri sejak tadi terus menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendunya. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan menyadari tatapan Chanyeol itu.

"Ah iya kau tahu Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Tahu apa?" Tanya Chanyeol berpura-pura bingung.

Chanyeol tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun tapi ia akan tetap berpura-pura tak tahu apapun. Karena ia tak tega jika memudarkan antusias Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah mengetahu nama pemuda itu. Namanya Kim Jongin. Kim... Jongin..." Ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh semangat dan matanya berbinar memanggil nama pemuda itu.

"Bukankah namanya sangat bagus Kim... Jongin..." Lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum pilu melihat tatapan berbinar dari mata Baekhyun. ia begitu semangat menceritakannya. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Ya ya sudah cukup ocehanmu itu nona sebaiknya kau masuk dan pergi tidur." Suruh Chanyeol yang mendorong Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Baiklah kau cerewet sekali." Kata Baekhyun dengan melangkah kedalam rumahnya.

"Semoga kau memimpikannya." Teriak Chanyeol saat Baekhyun sudah memasuki rumahnya.

Mata Chanyeol berkaca-kaca saat Baekhyun sudah menghilang dibalik pintuk rumah itu. Ia terus menatap nanar pintu rumah Baekhyun.

"Selamat malam." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum pilunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja asalkan kau bahagia." Lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun." Akhir Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat." Teriak Kyungsoo pada ibunya.

Kyungsoo yang sudah lengkap dengan pakaiannya itu segera mengambil sepedanya dan membawa sepeda itu. Dan saat ia keluar dari gang rumahnya itu ia kembali melihat Jongin.

Ia berhenti disamping pemuda itu dan tersenyum begitu juga Jongin yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kajja." Ajak Jongin yang mengambil alih sepeda Kyungsoo.

Kini mereka berangkat menuju sekolah dengan Jongin yang membonceng Kyungsoo. Mereka tertawa bersama dan mengabaikan pandangan seluruh siswa siswi disana.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan menuju kelas mereka.

"Wah ternyata aku lebih populer darimu sekarang." Ucap Jongin dengan senyum lebarnya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri melihat Jongin kesal. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Jongin pikirkan hingga bisa-bisanya ia tersenyum seperti itu saat semua murid disana membicarakannya dan mencemoohnya.

"Apa itu membuatmu senang? Sudah ku bilang jangan berjalan bersamaku atau bebicara denganku jika disekolah." Kata Kyungsoo kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini menyenangkan kita menjadi sangat populer sekarang." Jongin terus saja tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat kesal.

Akhirnya mereka sampai dikelas mereka. Jongin yang melihat seorang siswa laki-laki sedang mencoret-coret tempat duduk Kyungsoo itu segera menghampiri siswa itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jongin marah dan memukul siswa itu.

"Memang apa masalahmu anak baru? Bukankah dia pantas diperlakukan seperti itu?" Tanya siswa itu yang mencengkram kerah seragam Jongin dan akan memukulnya.

Namun kepalan tangan siswa laki-laki yang hendak memukul Jongin itu terhenti didepan wajah Jongin karena Kyungsoo yang datang tiba-tiba dan menaruh tas siswa itu dan temannya dimejanya yang dicoret-coret dengan cat tadi hingga membuat tas itu terkena cat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Marah siswa itu saat melihat tasnya terkena cat.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu hanya menatap tajam siswa itu dan membuat siswa itu ketakutan karena tatapan tajam Kyungsoo yang seram. Akhirnya Kyungsoo duduk ditempat duduk siswa itu dan siswa itu duduk ditempat duduk yang ia coret-coret tadi.

Semua siswa siswi yang berada dikelas itu menatap kasihan pada siswa itu dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan takut. Jongin sendiri mengikuti Kyungsoo dan duduk disamping gadis itu.

"Hebat." Puji Jongin dengan mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dari balik rambutnya menanggapi pujian Jongin itu.

Tanpa Kyungsoo dan Jongin sadari seorang siswa laki-laki yang duduk dibelakang mereka diam-diam mengambil buku didalam tas Kyungsoo yang terletakkan menggantung dibangku Kyungsoo.

Ternyata siswa itu juga teman dari siswa yang duduk dibangku Kyungsoo. Siswa yang mengambil buku Kyungsoo itu segera memberikan pada temannya lalu menyembunyikan buku Kyungsoo itu dengan tersenyum licik.

Pelajaran dimulai dan pelajaran kali ini dimulai dengan guru yang sangat ditakuti oleh seluruh siswa bahkan seluruh sekolah. Dan sialnya lagi buku yang diambil oleh siswa laki-laki tadi adalah buku pelajaran guru itu.

Kyungsoo kelabakan mencari bukunya yang tiba-tiba tidak ada ditasnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas pasrah karena bukunya memang benar-benar tidak ada.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui guru itu dan mengatakan yang sejujurnya karena jika tidak seperti itu maka hukumannya akan bertambah berat.

"Seosaengnim maafkan saya. Saya kehilangan buku saya." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan menunduk.

Guru itu melihat Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Saya juga seongsaengnim." Kata siswa laki-laki yang kini berada disebelah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dengan menunduk dan ternyata Jonginlah yang berdiri disamping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan penuh pertanyaan sedangkan Jongin justru menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa bersuara bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

'Kenapa?' Mungkin itulah yang diucapkan oleh Jongin.

"Baiklah kalian berdua keluar dari kelas dan bersihkan halaman sekolah sebagai hukuman kalian. Mengerti?" Kata guru itu dengan tatapan seramnya.

"Baik seosaengnim." Jawab keduanya kompak namun Kyungsoo begitu sangat sedih tidak seperti Jongin yang terlihat sangat semangat dan senang. Terlihat dari senyumnya yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin kini membersihkan daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan dari pohon itu dengan sapu mereka.

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan kita jadi tidak perlu belajar." Kata Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri sangat tidak suka jika tidak mengikuti pelajaran seperti ini. Ia sangat kesal pada Jongin kenapa pemuda itu justru tersenyum senang.

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Jongin yang kini mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi terus menunduk.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tak menjawab apapun dan masih sibuk menyapu karena ia sangat kesal pada Jongin. Dan Jongin justru semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo.

"Eoh?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

Dan saat itu pula angin berhembus membuat rambut panjang Kyungsoo berterbangan terlebih lagi saat ini wajah Jongin begitu dekat dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih tetap menatap tanah dan menyapu dengan lemah mungkin juga ia melamun.

Jongin yang menatap wajah Kyungsoo dalam jarak sedekat itu membuat jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Ia benar-benar terpesona pada wajah Kyungsoo itu.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan itu membuat Jongin terkejut hingga ia langsung berdiri tegak. Namun sayang karena terlalu gugup membuat kepala Jongin terbentuk dengan kepala Kyungsoo.

"Akh." Ringis keduanya dengan memegangi kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Apa kau sengaja?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak." Jawab Jongin jujur.

"Lihat mereka!" Teriak siswa yang tengah melihat mereka dari luar jendela.

"Mereka benar-benar serasi." Kata yang lainnya dan semua orang disana tertawa namun tawa mereka adalah tawa mengejek.

Dan selanjutnya para siswa itu melemparkan sampah kepada mereka hingga membuat pekerjaan keduanya bertambah.

Kyungsoo terus menunduk sedih karena itu. Jongin yang melihat itu segera menghibur Kyungsoo.

"Kau dengar mereka bilang kita serasi." Kata Jongin yang kini merangkul Kyungsoo.

"Apa itu harus dibanggakan?" Tanya Kyungsoo kesal.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah mereka iri pada kita?" Tanya Jongin dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin memukulmu." Kata Kyungsoo semakin kesal.

Jongin yang menlihat Kyungsoo mengangkat sapunya itu segera berlari menjauhi Kyungsoo.

"Ya Kim Jongin." Teriak Kyungsoo kesal namun Jongin sendiri justru menertawakan Kyungsoo yang terlihat lucu saat mengejarnya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun saling berkejar-kejaran dan ditemani angin yang berhembus serta dedaunan yang jatuh dari pohonnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya keatas melihat sebuat pohon yang ternyata disana terdapat sebuah sepeda dan ternyata sepeda itu adalah sepedanya.

"Bagaimana kita bisa mengambilnya?" Tanya Jongin yang berada disamping Kyungsoo dan mendongakkkan kepalanya melihat sepeda itu.

"Mereka memang selalu melakukannya." Kata Kyungsoo santai.

Kyungsoo segera melepaskan tasnya dan menaruhnya sembarangan di tanah. Setelahnya ia mendekati pohon itu.

"Do Kyungsoo apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jongin yang terlihat khawatir pada Kyungsoo.

"Tenang saja aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya." Kata Kyungsoo santai dan memanjat pohon itu.

"Bagaimana jika kau jatuh dan terluka?" Kata Jongin yang semakin khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Apa kau bisa menangkap sepedaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah berada diatas pohon.

"Oh baiklah." Jawab Jongin.

Setelah berlama-lama berusaha menurunka sepeda Kyungsoo akhirnya mereka berhasil menurunkan sepeda itu. Kini Jongin sudah mengayuh sepeda itu menuju pantai karena memang Kyungsoo ingin pergi kesana.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai juga ditempat dimana mereka tuju. Jongin memakirkan sepeda itu tidak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang.

"Bukankah itu terlihat segar?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin dengan menunjuk keatas pohon kelapa didepannya.

Jongin mengikuti arah telunjuk Kyungsoo dan benar saja disana memang terdapat banyak sekali buah kelapa yang terlihat segar.

"Apa kau haus?" Tanya Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo segera mengangguk cepat.

"Kau ingin itu?" Tanya Jongin dengan menunjuk buah kelapa itu.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar." Ucap Jongin.

"Kau akan mengambilnya? Apa kau bisa memanjatnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan melakukannya." Kata Jongin yakin.

Setelah melepaskan tasnya Jongin segera memanjat pohon kelapa itu. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo mencoba memanjat pohon itu hingga akhirnya ia sampai diatas pohon itu.

"Kyungsoo lihat aku berhasil." Teriak Jongin pada Kyungsoo dan melampaikan tangannya.

Kyungsoo terlonjak khawatir saat Jongin sedikit merosot dari pohon itu. Tapi setelah melihat Jongin tersenyum kearahnya membuat Kyungsoo merasa lega karena tidak terjadi apapun dan Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum melihat Jongin yang juga tersenyum. Terlihat peluh yang sangat banyak pada wajah Jongin menandakan jika pemuda itu sepertinya sangat kelelahan.

Setelah berhasil menjatuhkan dua buah kelapa itu Jongin masih berada diatas sana sekarang yang menjadi masalah adalah bagaimana ia turun karena Jongin sangat tidak tahu bagaimana ia akan turun.

Kyungsoo sendiri tidak ada disana karena Kyungsoo pergi membawa buah kelapa itu untuk dibuka hingga mereka dapat meminumnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk merosot sedikit demi sedikit sambil memeluk pohon kelapa itu hingga ia sampai kebawah. Tapi sekarang timbul masalah lagi karena selangkangannya terasa sakit sekarang.

Kyungsoo datang dengan dua buah kelapa yang telah dibuka dan diberi sebuah sedotan itu.

"Jongin ini." Kata Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah kelapa pada Jongin.

Namun ia heran karena Jongin yang membelakanginya dan terlihat kesakitan.

"Jongin kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Ne." Ringis Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang semakin khawatir dan berdiri didepan Jongin. Dan kini ia melihat Jongin sedang memegangi selangkangannya yang terasa sakit.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Jongin.

"Bodoh." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Apa sangat sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya sangat." Jawab Jongin dengan sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tak seharusnya melihatnya ini memaluka." Ujar Jongin yang terlihat malu.

Kyungsoo justru terkikik geli melihat itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka duduk dipasir menikmati gulungan ombak dengan meminum air kelapa itu.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap nanar seorang pemuda dan gadis yang tengah duduk dibawah pohon kelapa sambil meminum buah kelapa sambil sesekali mereka bercanda. Melihat itu membuat hati Baekhyun terasa sakit.

"Kau bilang mereka hanya berteman tapi kenapa mereka sedekat itu Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun pada pemuda disampingnya.

Chanyeol pemuda itu juga melihat kedua orang yang juga dilihat oleh Baekhyun. Jika boleh jujur ia sangat senang jika pemuda itu sudah mempunyai kekasih tapi melihat Baekhyun yang sangat bersedih membuat hati Chanyeol lebih sakit.

Seharian ini Baekhyun terlihat murung karena saat mereka berangkat menuju sekolah mereka juga melihat Jongin yang dengan cerianya membonceng Kyungsoo. Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun cemas tapi Chanyeol menghiburnya dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya sebatas teman biasa dan Baekhyun percaya itu.

Tapi kali ini Baekhyun melihat mereka kembali. Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena telah mengajak Baekhyun kemari. Niat Chanyeol yang tadinya ingin menghibur Baekhyun justru semakin membuat gadis itu sedih.

Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu karena ia merasa tidak tahan melihat Jongin yang terlihat sangat bahagia bersama gadis itu.

Chanyeol sendiri masih diam dan melihat kepergian Baekhyun. Ia tahu jika Baekhyun pasti sekarang sedang menangis. Chanyeol menatap Jongin dan gadis itu disana.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya marah karena pemuda itu telah berani membuat Baekhyun menangis.

"Aku akan melakukannya untukmu Baek." Ucap Chanyeol dengan rahangnya yang mengeras.

Dan setelahnya ia menyusul Baekhyun pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Makasih buat semuanya dan maaf jika ada yang salah pada penulisan dan tata bahasa mohon diingatkan. Hee gatau mau ngebacot apalagi jadi udah dikit aja jangan banyak-banyak.**_

 _ **Oke thanks.**_

 _ **See you next chapter~**_

 _ **Salam cinta dari Hee :***_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a Hurt love**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sebelumnya Hee mau ngasih tau kalian kalau semua pertanyaan kalian bakal terjawab kalo udah baca chapter ini. Tapi mengenai Chanyeol bakal jahat atau engga kita lihat aja nanti biarkan takdir yang menjawab semuanya xD.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berjalan dibelakang Baekhyun yang terus menunduk dan terlihat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Mungkin gadis itu sedang menangis sekarang. Akhirnya Chanyeol berlari kesamping Baekhyun dan merangkul gadis itu.

"Hei aku punya ide bgaimana kalau kita makan ice cream aku yang traktir bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhun sendiri hanya diam membisu tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah ayo kita beli ice cream." Ucap Chanyeol ceria.

Chanyeol segera menggandeng Baekhyun dan membawanya menuju ke kedai ice cream terdekat. Baekhyun hanya terus diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Setelah sampai di kedai itu kini Chanyeol membawa dua buah ice cream dengan rasa yang berbeda. Tentu saja ice cream itu untuknya dan Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol sudah memberikan ice cream itu padanya.

"Mungkin karena kau lebih pendek dariku." Jawab Chanyeol dengan kekehannya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi." Sunggut Baekhyun dengan memakan ice creamnya.

Melihat Baekhyun yang memakan ice creamnya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar pasalnya gadis itu memang sering protes jika ia membelikan ice cream. Tapi sekarang melihat gadis itu memakan ice creamnya membuat Chanyeol gemas.

.

.

.

Angin malam yang berhembus terasa dingin namun baik Jongin dan Kyungsoo mereka masih tetap berada ditepi pantai menikmati pemandangan ombak yang berkejar-kejaran didepan mereka.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau masih ada disini?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak semenjak aku memberi tahu eomma jika aku memiliki teman dia membiarkanku begitu saja bukankah dia sangat aneh?" Kata Kyungsoo dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Sepertinya ibumu sangat senang karena kau memiliki teman." Ujar Jongin.

"Ya mungkin saja karena sejak aku masih sekolah menengah pertama aku tidak memiliki teman satupun dan sekarang aku senang karena memiliki teman sepertimu." Ungkap Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum senang mendengar ungkapan Kyungsoo itu. Begitu pula Kyungsoo yang tersenyum senang karena melihat Jongin yang juga tersenyum senang.

"Ah benar!" Seru Kyungsoo yang teringat akan sesuatu.

"Apa?" Tanya Jongin yang bingung dengan seruan Kyungsoo.

"Eomma bilang cukup bagus aku mempunyai teman sepertimu karena dengan begitu eomma tidak perlu repot-repot membayar orang untuk berkerja dikedai jadi uangnya akan utuh." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum geli mengingat perkataan ibunya.

Jongin yang mendengar itu langsung tertawa geli karena sepertinya ibu Kyungsoo sangat menyukai benda yang bernama uang itu.

"Ah dia juga bilang seperti ini. _'Berkencanlah dengannya lalu ambil uangnya untukku aku yakin jika dia anak orang kaya.'_." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menirukan cara bicara ibunya itu.

Jongin semakin tertawa karena perkataan Kyungsoo yang menirukan ibunya itu. Ia merasa ibu Kyungsoo sangat lucu.

"Sepertinya ibumu sangat menyukai uang?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ya dia bahkan akan melakukan apapun untuk benda itu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang melihat perubahan wajah Kyungsoo itu segera merangkul gadis itu.  
"Dan dia juga sangat menyayangimu benarkan?" Tanya Jongin.

"Mungkin saja ya mungkin tidak. Eomma selalu melindungiku saat ada pembeli yang tidak sopan padaku tapi saat dia tidak mempunyai uang dia akan mengusirku bahkan dia bilang dia akan menjualku." Kata Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendu dan senyumannya yang pilu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberinya uang jadi dia tak perlu menjual atau mengusirmu bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin yang menurut Kyungsoo pasti hanya sebagai kata-kata penghibur untuknya tapi bagi Jongin perkataannya itu serius.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

Jongin tersenyum karena melihat senyuman Kyungsoo yang sudah kembali lagi. Ia melihat rambut panjang Kyungsoo yang berterbangan karena tertiup angin.

Dengan segera Jongin membuka dasi seragamnya itu dan mangikat rambut Kyungsoo dengan dasi itu. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu merasa jika jantunngnya berdegub kencang dan ia tak tahu kenapa dengan hatinya itu.

Kyungsoo memegang ujung jas seragam Jongin karena ia merasa gugup dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Jongin yang telah selesai mengikat rambut Kyungsoo pun melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sekarang tampak lebih jelas.

Melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang menurut Jongin begitu cantik itu juga membuatnya begitu sangat gugup dan berdebar tanpa tahu penyebabnya.

Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo mereka saling bertatapan dalam untuk beberapa menit hingga akhirnya Jongin tersadar dan menjauhkan kepalanya lalu duduk ketempat semula.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena ia merasa sangat gugup untuk saat ini. Begitu pula Jongin yang menggaruk tengkuknya walaupun rasanya tidak perlu karena tengkuknya tidak gatal sedikitpun.

Mereka berdua terus terdiam karena merasa canggung setelah apa yang mereka lakukan tadi. Hingga akhirnya Jongin berdehem karena merasa sangat tidak nyaman jika mereka terus diam.

"Sekarang aku bisa melihat wajah cantikmu dengan jelas." Ungkap Jongin.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Jongin.

Dan lagi-lagi keadaan kembali hening karena mereka tidak tahu harus membicarakan apalagi. Namun tiba-tiba Jongin teringat akan sesuatu saat ia bertemu pertama kali dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ah iya saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu kenapa kau berada didepan rumah itu dan apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo sedikit bimbang untuk menceritakannya atau tidak ia takut jika ibunya marah karena menceritakannya pada orang lain.

"Eum... itu sebenarnya..." Kata Kyungsoo yang tampak ragu.

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak mau bercerita denganku." Ucap Jongin yang tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menceritakannya tapi kumohon jaga rahasia ini." Pinta Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah aku berjanji." Kata Jongin yang segera menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih. Sebenarnya rumah itu adalah rumah kandung ibu kandungku kau lihat kedua perempuan yang didalam rumah itu kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang terkejut itu segera mengangguk karena ingin segera mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan selanjutnya.

"Gadis yang duduk menggunakan baju biru itu adalah eonniku dia Byun Baekhyun dan wanita didepannya adalah ibu kandungku. Eomma mengambilku saat aku masih berumur lima tahun saat itu aku masih kecil dan baru memasuki taman kanak-kanak. Terlebih lagi Baekhyun terus menangis saat eomma mengambilku dia juga berusaha membawaku untuk pulang. Aku bersyukur karena eomma membawaku karena dengan begitu Baekhyun bisa merasakan kasih sayang seutuhnya dari ibu kandungku." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya terdiam mendengarkan semua cerita Kyungsoo.

.

 **Flashback**

' _ **Kami selalu pulang bersama walaupun berbeda kelas.' Kyungsoo.**_

 _Dua gadis kecil berbeda seragam berjalan beriringan menuju rumah mereka._

" _Apa kau merasa kepanasan?" Tanya gadis yang memakai seragam sekolah dasar itu. Dan gadis disebelahnya yang memakai seragam taman kanak-kanak hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan gadis itu yang ternyata adalah kakak dari gadis disebelahnya._

 _Setelah mendapat anggukan dari sang adik gadis itu segera melepaskan tasnya dan membawanya diatas kepala mereka. Keduanya berjalan dengan tas sang kakak berada diatas kepala mereka untuk menutupi kepala mereka dari panasnya sinar sang mentari._

' _ **Dia juga selalu melindungiku.' Kyungsoo.**_

 _Mereka berjalan hingga berhenti didepan sebuah kedai eskrim. Sang adik meihat kedalam kedai itu dengan tatapan berbinar._

" _Kau ingin itu?" Tanya sang kakak dengan menunjuk seseorang yang keluar dari pintu itu dengan membawa sebuah ice cream ditangannya._

 _Adik gadis kecil itu segera mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan sang kakak._

" _Baiklah kalau begitu tunggu duduk disini dan tunggu eonni." Suruh sang kakak dengan menyuruh adiknya untuk duduk didepan kedai itu._

 _Setelah hampir tiga puluh menit sang adik menunggu akhirnya ia melihat kakaknya keluar dari kedai itu. Gadis kecil itu sangat senang saat melihat kakaknya datang._

" _Ice cream datang!" Seru sang kakak._

" _Ice cream vanila untuk Kyungsoo dan strowberry untuk Baekhyun eonni." Ucap sang kakak dengan memberikan ice cream rasa vanila itu untuk sang adik._

' _ **Baekhyun. Dia selalu saja membelikanku ice cream dan aku selalu menunggunya didepan kedai.' Kyungsoo.**_

 _Mereka Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kakak beradik itu duduk didepan kedai dan menikmati ice cream mereka. Mungkin itulah kebiasaan mereka setelah pulang sekolah._

' _ **Kami juga menikmati ice cream itu bersama.' Kyungsoo.**_

 _Belum sempat mereka menghabiskan ice cream itu tiba-tiba seorang wanita datang dan berdiri didepan mereka._

" _Eomma?" Kaget keduanya melihat wanita didepannya yang ternyata adalah ibu mereka._

' _ **Walaupu akhirnya eomma membuang ice cream kami.' Kyungsoo.**_

" _Sudah berapa kali eomma bilang jangan makan ice cream saat cuaca seperti ini kalian bisa sakit. Kenapa kalian tidak mengerti juga?" Kata wanita itu._

" _Tapi Kyungsoo ingin ice cream eomma." Jawab Kyungsoo yang menyembunykan ice creamnya._

" _Kyungsoo kau itu baru saja sembuh sayang. Kau masih ingat kan apa yang dikatakan dokter?" Tanya ibunya dengan nada lembutnya pada Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo yang ditanya ibunya hanya mengangguk polos sambil memakan ice creamnya. Begitu juga Baekhyun yang masih saja asik dengan eskrimnya._

" _Kalau Kyungsoo mengerti sekarang berikan ice cream itu pada eomma." Perintah ibunya._

 _Dan langsung saja Kyungsoo memberikan ice cream itu pada ibunya setelahnya wanita itu segera membuang ice cream itu ke tempat sampah._

" _Eomma?" Panggil Kyungsoo dengan menunjuk Baekhyun yang masih asik dengan ice creamnya._

" _Baiklah." Jawab wanita itu._

" _Baekhyun juga berikan ice cream itu pada eomma." Perintah wanita itu dengan nada yang sama saat ia menyuruh Kyungsoo._

" _Tapi eomma Baekhyun tidak sakit eomma." Protes Baekhyun._

" _Tapi Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo ingin." Ujar wanita itu._

 _Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap ice creamnya itu penuh harap. Setelah berpikir akhirnya Baekhyun memberikan ice cream itu pada wanita itu dan wanita itu segera membuang ice cream Baekhyun._

" _Sekarang Baekhyun bersihkan tangan dan mulut Baekhyun." Perintah wanita itu dengan memberikan tisu pada Baekhyun._

 _Dan setelahnya wanita itu mensejajarkan dirinya didepan Kyungsoo lalu membersihkan tangan dan mulut gadis kecil itu. Baekhyun yang melihat itu merasa iri dengan Kyungsoo._

" _Eomma Baekhyun juga ingin." Pinta Baekhyun._

" _Baekhyun sudah besar jadi Baekhyun harus bisa melakukannya sendiri." Kata wanita itu yang masih sibuk membersihkan mulut Kyungsoo._

 _Akhirnya Baekhyun membersihkan tangan dan mulutnya sendiri karena ia tahu pasti ibunya itu tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ibunya lakukan pada Kyungsoo._

" _Ayo Baekhyun." Ajak wanita itu dengan berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo setelah ia selesai membersihkan tangan dan mulut Kyungsoo._

 _Baekhyun yang masih belum selesai itu tentu saja tergesa-gesa membersihkan mulutnya dan mengejar ibu dan adiknya yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu._

' _ **Setelah aku besar aku baru sadar jika eomma sedikit tidak adil pada Baekhyun.' Kyungsoo.**_

' _ **Hingga malam itu. Malam itu dimana eommaku yang sekarang dan suaminya merebutku dari ibu kandungku. Dan malam itu pula aku juga melihat buku Baekhyun dimana ia menuliskan keinginannya.' Kyungsoo.**_

 _Malam itu Kyungsoo ingin memanggil Baekhyun untuk makan malam karena ibunya bilang jika makan malam sudah siap. Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya dan Baekhyun untuk memanggil kakaknya itu._

 _Namun saat sampai dikamar ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun. Ia mencoba mencari keberadaan Baekhyun tapi ia justru melihat sebuah buku yang tergeletak di meja belajar Baekhyun dan disana terdapat sebuah tulisan._

 _Kyungsoo yang masih kecil itu mencoba mengeja tulisan itu dengan benar. Ia memang sedikit banyak bisa membaca tulisan walaupun ia harus mengejanya. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa membaca tulisan itu._

" _Eomma... aku... ingin... seperti... Kyungsoo.." Kyungsoo berusaha membaca tulisan itu._

" _Kyungsoo?" Panggil Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba masuk kamar itu._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan ayo kita makan." Ajak Baekhyun yang segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo yang ditarik Baekhyun itu hanya pasrah dan mengikuti Baekhyun sambil memikirkan maksud dari kalimat yang ia baca tadi._

 _Sesampainya diruang makan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak menemukan keberadaan ibunya yang tadi sibuk menyiapkan makanan diatas meja._

 _Hingga sebuah suara bentakan seseorang terdengar dan membuat Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun segera berlari menuju sumber suara walaupun mereka ketakutan._

" _Eomma?" Panggil Kyungsoo yang melihat ibunya sedang berdiri didepan sepasang mungkin suami istri._

" _Eomma mereka siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang menunjuk pasangan itu._

" _Baekhyun sebaiknya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar ya? Nanti eomma akan menyusul." Pinta ibunya yang sudah berlutut agar tinggi tubuhnya sama dengan tinggi Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti mengiyakan perintah ibunya itu. Namun saat Baekhyun akan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pergi darisana tiba-tiba saja pria didepan mereka menggendong Kyungsoo._

" _Bukankah sekarang sudah adil kau dapat satu dan aku dapat satu." Kata seorang wanita yang berada disamping pria itu._

 _Kyungsoo yang berada digendongan itu meronta untuk diturunkan sedangkan ibunya begitu panik melihat Kyungsoo dibawa oleh pria itu. Baekhyun sendiri terus memanggil-manggil Kyungsoo._

 _Dengan cepat pasangan itu membawa Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil dan membawa Kyungsoo pergi darisana dengan mobil itu. Baekhyun yang melihat itu segera masuk kedalam rumah sedangkan ibunya berusaha mengejar mobil itu walaupun akhirnya sia-sia._

 **Flashback off**

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi aku dengar setelah itu ayahku dia meninggal karena kecelakaan. Eomma bilang jika Baekhyun menghubungi ayahku saat eomma mengambilku. Mungkin karena terburu-buru membuat ayahku kecelakaan dan Baekhyun ia harus kahilangan ingatannya setelah ia berusaha mencariku saat ayahku dirawat." Kata Kyungsoo yang kembali mengingat bagaimana ia diambil paksa oleh ibunya yang sekarang.

"Setelahnya ibu kandungku tidak pernah mencariku lagi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi saat umurku tiga belas tahun aku pernah kembali ke rumah itu tapi ibuku justru mengusirku dan menyuruhku untuk kembali." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan simpati. Jongin tidak tahu jika hidup Kyungsoo serumit dan semenderita itu. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan ibanya.

"Aku tidak apa sungguh. Aku sudah menerima semuanya aku lebih kasihan pada eomma. Dulu kami tidak seperti ini tapi semenjak ayahku sering berjudi kami bangkrut dan eomma harus membanting tulang untuk menyambung hidup kami. Karena itulah eommaku sangat menyukai uang." Kata Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya yang justru terlihat pilu.

"Apa ayahmu itu bersikap baik padamu?" Tanya Jongin yang kini membuka suaranya.

"Ayahku tidak pernah bersikap baik padaku ataupun eomma. Setiap kali ia kalah berjudi ia selalu memukuliku bahkan membawaku dan berusaha menjualku. Eomma selalu bersembunyi setiap ayahku menyiksaku. Aku sendiri selalu berusaha melarikan diri dari ayahku." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Saat Jongin ingin menanyakan sesuatu lagi Kyungsoo justru sudah berdiri dan membersihkan roknya.

"Jongin ayo pulang eomma pasti akan memarahiku jika tidak segera pulang." Ucap Kyungsoo yang segera berlari menuju sepedanya.

"Kenapa dia selalu meninggalkanku." Gerutu Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkannya.

Setelah Jongin berhasil menyusul Kyungsoo akhirnya mereka pulang bersama dengan Jongin yang memboceng Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo menurutmu kenapa ibumu mengambilmu dari ibu kandungmu?" Tanya Jongin dengan mengayuh sepeda menuju rumah Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah menurutku eomma iri pada ibuku karena ia tidak memiliki seorang anak jadi ia mengambilku. Eomma pernah bilang jika ibu kandungku selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan sedangkan eomma tidak. Eomma juga bilang jika ibu kandungku berhutang banyak pada eomma." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ah benar eomma juga bilang jika dia ingin sekali seorang putri." Lanjut Kyungsoo saat mengingat perkataan ibunya.

"Ah seperti itu." Ucap Jongin.

Akhirnya Jongin bisa memecahkan tanda tanya yang selalu ada dikepalanya. Sekarang ia tahu siapa Kyungsoo dan itu membuatnya senang.

"Jongin kau janji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Kau takut jika kau semakin populer?" Tanya Jongin dengan yang menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Jongin." Panggil Kyungsoo yang sedikit kesal.

"Bukankah bagus jika kau semakin populer?" Goda Jongin lagi.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo semakin kesal karena menurut Kyungsoo itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Aku juga harus memberitahu semua orang jika aku temanmu agar aku juga sama populernya denganmu." Ucap Jongin dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat kesal dengan Jongin sekarang. Ia tidak tahu kenapa pemuda itu sangat senang jika semua orang mengenal mereka.

Jongin terkekeh saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan nada kesalnya itu.

"Itu tidak lucu." Kesal Kyungsoo yang kemudian memukul bahu Jongin.

Jongin yang mendengar itu justru semakin tertawa dan mempercepat kayuhan sepedanya. Hingga membuat Kyungsoo hampir terjungkal kebelakang karena terkejut.

Dan malam itu diakhiri dengan Jongin yang tertawa senang melihat kekesalan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat menekuk wajahnya karena kesal dengan Jongin.

.

.

.

Matahari tampak begitu cepat menampakkan diri. Hari ini nampak cerah secerah wajah Kyungsoo saat ini. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari ibunya tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu ceria setiap kali pagi datang.

Entah kenapa melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu ceria setiap paginya membuat wanita itu juga tersenyum senang. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo seceria itu.

Saat wanita itu asik menatap kepergian Kyungsoo. Ia melihat kearah kaki Kyungsoo ia melihat sepatu Kyungsoo yang tampak sudah tak layak pakai itu.

"Aku harus merelakan uangku lagi." Gumam wanita itu.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus melihat pemandangan itu lagi. Dan kini perasaannya semakin hancur saat melihat Jongin bersama gadis itu lagi.

"Hei Byun." Sapa Chanyeol yang sudah merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya diam dan melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol lalu berjalan mendahului Chanyeol dengan wajah sedihnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu merasa bingung. Dan saat ia melihat ke arah dimana Baekhyun melihat tadi ia menggeram karena muak. Lagi-lagi ia menemukan pasangan itu lagi. Pasangan yang membuat Baekhyun sedih dan murung.

"Kenapa harus mereka lagi." Geram Chanyeol melihat pasangan itu.

Dan setelahnya Chanyeol berjalan menyusul Baekhyun dan berusaha menghibur gadis itu.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat hingga sekarang Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah pulang dari sekolah mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa sepeda hari ini?" Tanya Jongin yang berjalan disamping Kyungsoo.

Hari ini Jongin memang tidak berangkat bersama Kyungsoo karena tadi pagi ia terlambat bangun. Dan kini mereka harus berjalan menuju rumah mereka.

"Rantainya putus. Bukankah tadi kau sudah bertanya?" Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku lupa." Kata Jongin dengan menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Oh ya kau pasti terkejut melihat apa yang aku dapat tadi." Lanjut Jongin yang membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas.

"Lihat ini aku sekarang benar-benar populer sepertimu." Ucap Jongin berhenti berjalan dan menunjukkan kertas itu.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin berhenti berjalan itupun mau tak mau menghentikan jalannya juga kemudian melihat kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera pada kertas itu.

' _Kim Jongin murid baru yang berpacaran dengan putri seorang pembunuh Do Kyungsoo.'_

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya setelah membaca tulisan itu dengan segera ia merebut kertas itu dari Jongin.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali? Ini bahkan sangat memalukan." Omel Kyungsoo dengan merobek kertas itu.

Jongin yang melihat itu terkekeh geli karena menurut Jongin saat ini Kyungsoo tampak menggemaskan dan sedikit mirip dengan ibunya.

"Tentu saja aku senang rasanya menyenangkan menjadi populer." Ucap Jongin santai.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila." Kesal Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

Lagi-lagi Jongin hanya terkekeh geli mendengar kekesalan Kyungsoo. Ia tahu bagi Kyungsoo itu sangat memalukan tapi Jongin menganggap sebaliknya tentu saja itu hanya akal-akalan Jongin agar gadis itu tak merasa sedih karena keadaannya.

Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tersenyum dengan bodohnya. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo meninggalkannya segera mengejar gadis itu.

Namun saat Jongin sudah berada disamping Kyungsoo gadis itu justru berhenti dan melepas sepatunya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo melepas sepatunya.

"Tidak hanya sedikit tidak nyaman." Bohong Kyungsoo.

Jongin melihat sepatu yang kini berada di tangan gadis itu. Ia tahu jika sepatu Kyungsoo itu rusak. Dengan segera Jongin melepas sepatunya dan memakaikannya pada kaki Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang pasti sudah nyaman." Kata Jongin yang sudah berdiri lagi didepan Kyugsoo dengan senyum lebarnya. Lalu berjalan kembali dengan santai walaupun hanya memakai kaus kaki.

Kyungsoo menatap sepatu Jongin yang tampak kebesaran dikakinya. Kyungsoo yang melihat sepatu itu tersenyum.

"Bodoh apa seperti ini dibilang nyaman?" Gumam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepas sepatu Jongin yang terpasang pada kaki kirinya. Lalu ia berlari menghampiri Jongin. Kyungsoo menjatuhkan sepatu kiri Jongin itu tempat didepan Jongin.

Jongin sendiri hanya menatap sepatu yang ada didepannya serta Kyungsoo dengan bergantian. Ia mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan maksud Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak nyaman dengan yang itu." Kata Kyungsoo.

Setelahnya Kyungsoo jongkok dan melepas ikatan tali sepatu yang berada dikaki kanannya. Lalu mengikat tali sepatu itu pada pergelangan kakinya agar sepatu itu tidak terlepas saat ia berjalan.

Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo yang berada didepannya. Dan setelah Kyungsoo selesai mengikat sepatu itu gadis itu segera berlari menjauhi Jongin dengan kaki kanan memaikai sepatu dan kaki kirinya hanya mengenakan kaus kaki.

Melihat itu Jongin segera memakai sepatu yang berada didepannya dan mengikatnya sama seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Do Kyungsoo tunggu aku." Teriak Jongin yang sudah selesai memakai sepatunya lalu mengejar Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya keduanya sama-sama memakai satu sepatu dengan satu kaki hanya memakai kaus kaki. Mereka tampak senang melewati hari-hari mereka dengan bersama-sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gak jadi deh TBC aja :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Maafkan Hee yang lama update. Hee emang sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini. Maaf kalo udah buat kalian nunggu lama. Mungkin chapter depan Hee update fast karena kayaknya chapter depan cuman sedikit. Tapi jangan khawatir nanti chapter depannya lagi banyak kog.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau Hee ada salah-salah penulisan atau bahasa yang gaje. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Makasih banget buat yang udah pada baca ff ini. Semoga Hee gk mengecewakan.**_

 _ **Sekedar pemberitahuan besok Please Save Me bakal di update.**_

 _ **See you next chapter~**_

 _ **Salam cinta dari Hee :***_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	5. Chapter 5

**It's a Hurt Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Yang pada penasaran siapa ayah angkat Kyungsoo gmn ayah angkatnya Kyungsoo terus Chanyeol bakal kyk gmn trs Kaisoo bakal bersatu atau engga. Tenang aja sedikit demi sedikit bakal diceritain disetiap chapternya. So baca aja terus dan tunggu updatean dari Hee**_ _ **. Sekalian Hee minta saran buat nama/tokoh dua ibu Kyungsoo itu.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nb: (SONG) Hyolyn-Hello Goodbye**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo pulang ke rumahnya dengan masih mengenakan satu sepatu dikaki kanannya dan kaus kaki dikaki kirinya. Kini kaus kaki yang berwarna putih itu berubah menjadi coklat karena kotor.

"Astaga kemana sepatumu? Kenapa kau mengenakan satu sepatu?" Tanya ibunya yang berdiri didepan Kyungsoo.

"Sepatu basah karena terkena air tadi saat aku ke toilet." Bohong Kyungsoo.

"Ckckck." Decak ibu Kyungsoo yang kemudian memasuki rumah.

Kyungsoo mengekor ibunya saat ia melihat ibunya masuk kedalam rumah. Saat sudah sampai didalam rumah ibu Kyungsoo melemparkan sebuah kotak didepan Kyungsoo yang entah apa isinya.

Dengan segera Kyungsoo mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Kyungsoo tercengang saat melihat isi kotak itu. Ia menatap ibunya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku membelinya dipasar. Itu hanya sepatu bekas jangan terlalu senang." Kata ibunya yang mengalihkan pandangannya saat Kyungsoo menatapnya.

Kyungsoo segera mengambil sepatu itu dan melihat penuh kagum sepatu itu lalu ia mencoba sepatu itu. Kyungsoo menatap berbinar sepatu yang kini berada dikakinya. Kyungsoo sangat senang dengan pemberiaan ibunya itu.

"Itu hanya bonus karena kau bekerja dengan giat." Bohong ibu Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih eomma." Ucap Kyungsoo yang memeluk ibunya bahkan memberikan sebuah ciuman dipipi wanita itu.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku. Aku bukan ibumu apa-apaan kau ini menjijikkan." Kata ibu Kyungsoo dengan menahan senyumannya sejak tadi.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan tersenyum senang karena ibunya begitu perhatian.

"Ku bilang lepaskan dasar bodoh." Kesal ibunya yang berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia hari ini karena ibunya.

"Jangan lupa ke kedai." Kata ibu Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menjawabnya. Lalu setelahnya ibu Kyungsoo berjalan menuju keluar rumah.

"Hati-hati dijalan eomma." Teriak Kyungsoo riang.

Kyungsoo terus memandangi sepatu itu dengan senyum yang terus melekat pada wajahnya. Kyungsoo mengamati seluruh bagian sepatu itu hingga akhirnya ia melihat sebuah kertas yang ternyata harga sepatu itu.

"Apaan itu? Dia bilang membelinya dipasar tapi harganya sangat mahal kenapa harus berbohong? Dia bahkan tahu ukuran sepatuku." Kata Kyungsoo entah pada siapa.

Kyungsoo tahu jika ibunya itu sangat menyayanginya ia tahu betul jika ibunya itu selalu memperhatikannya tapi ibunya terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Bahkan ibunya tahu jika sepatunya itu rusak.

Kyungsoo terus tersenyum senang dan memeluk sepatu itu dengan wajah cerianya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu eomma. Terima kasih." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

Disisi lain ibu Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri didepan rumah itu tersenyum senang karena melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu bahagia.

"Maafkan eomma. Hanya itu yang bisa ku berikan." Ucap ibu Kyungsoo dengan menatap ke arah pintu.

Setelahnya ibu Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedainya.

.

.

.

"Aku sungguh tidak beruntung kenapa aku bisa memiliki teman gila sepertimu Chan?" Kata Baekhyun yang kesal dengan Chanyeol.

Bagaimana tidak Chanyeol bilang ia akan menghiburnya karena kejadian tadi pagi yang membuat Baekhyun sedih dan dengan bodohnya Baekhyun hanya menurut saja saat Chanyeol mengajaknya.

Bagaimana tidak kesal jika ternyata Chanyeol mengajaknya ke pantai yang Baekhyun kira akan menyenangkan tapi ternyata Chanyeol mengajaknya memancing di pantai. Benar-benar membosankan bagi Baekhyun.

Kini mereka duduk disebuah perahu kecil yang mereka sewa dari nelayan tidak tepatnya Chanyeol yang menyewanya. Mereka berada tidak terlalu jauh dari tepi pantai. Dan terlihat ditangan Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol kini sudah terdapat alat pancing yang tadi dibawa oleh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa ini menyenangkan Baek percayalah padaku." Kata Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun.

"Menyenangkan apa? Ini sangat membosankan Chan kau tahu?" Kesal Baekhyun yang kini sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu kau membuat ikan-ikan lari." Canda Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir aku apa?" Sinis Baekhyun.

"Ikan hiu kau sangat menyeramkan Baek." Chanyeol terkekeh saat mengatakannya.

"Sialan kau!" Umpat Baekhyun yang kemudian memukul bahu Chanyeol.

"Ssst Baek diamlah." Ucap Chanyeol dengan meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya.

Baekhyun yang terheran itu segera mengitu arah pandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melihat kail Chanyeol bergerak-gerak.

"Cepat tarik Chan." Bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perintah Baekhyun dan dengan segera Chanyeol menarik kail itu. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat ikan hasil pancingannya walaupun tidak terlalu besar tapi setidaknya ia berhasil mendapatkan ikan.

"Apa-apaan kau Chan? Kenapa kecil sekali." Kata Baekhyun meremehkan Chanyeol.

"Bukankah lebih baik daripada kau sejak tadi tidak dapat-dapat Baek." Balas Chanyeol sombong.

"Cih sombong sekali lihat saja aku akan mendapatkan ikan yang lebih besar dari punyamu bahkan kalau perlu aku akan mendapatkan hiu." Kata Baekhyun dengan percaya diri.

"Hahaha jangan terlalu mimpi Baek bahkan ikan cupang saja tidak mau kau tangkap." Ejek Chanyeol.

"Hahaha ikan cupang tidak bisa dipancing bodoh." Balas Baekhyun yang mengejek Chanyeol.

"Ckckck kau perlu memeriksakan telingamu Baek aku bilang menangkap bukan memancing Baek." Ejek Chanyeol lagi dengan tawanya.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal karena Chanyeol menertawakannya.

"Lihat saja nanti Park." Kata Baekhyun yakin.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasakan kailnya bergerak-gerak dengan segera ia memegang pancingannya dengan erat.

"Eoh?" Kaget Baekhyun karena sedikit kewalahan.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun tampak kewalahan itu segera mengambil alih pancingan Baekhyun dan menarik kail itu. Hingga akhirnya terlihat sebuah ikan besar diujung pancing itu.

Baekhyun yang melihat ikan itu bersorak senang karena nyatanya ikan yang ia dapat lebih besar dari ikan yang didapat Chanyeol.

"Lihatlah Park ikanku lebih besar darimu." Sombong Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Sombong sekali kau Byun." Kata Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau merasa kalah? Sudah ku bilang aku akan mendapat ikan lebih besar jadi jangan meremehkanku Chan." Kata Baekhyun dengan percaya dirinya dan tersenyum senang.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun tampak senang itu juga ikut tersenyum senang. Akhirnya ia melihat gadis itu tersenyum lagi. Ia benar-benar senang melihat Baekhyun yang kembali tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Chan?" Panggil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang merasa dipanggil itu segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kita akan tenggelam." Kata Baekhyun sambil menatap perahu yang ternyata bocor itu.

Chanyeol segera mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun dan benar saja ternyata perahu itu bocor. Kini diperahu itu terdapat banyak air.

Melihat itu baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun panik hingga membuat perahu itu tidak seimbang dan akhirnya mereka terjatuh dari perahu mereka.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini berada ditepi pantai dan kini mereka sedang membakar ikan yang mereka dapatkan tadi. Terlihat mereka tampak basah kuyup karena terjatuh dari perahu tadi tapi untunglah Chanyeol berhasil menyelamatkan ikan yang mereka dapat tadi.

Terlihat Chanyeol yang membakar ikan dan Baekhyun yang berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Apa sudah matang?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi Baek." Jawab Chanyeol yang masih sibuk membakar ikan.

" _Uyeonhi naege dagawa._ _  
_ _Gamssa anajugo_ _._ " Senandung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu terdiam dan melihat Baekhyun barmain pasir sambil bernyanyi. Terlihat dipasir tersebut Baekhyun menuliskan nama pemuda itu.

" _Seoro meonghani baraboda  
Geonnaen mal annyeong_ _."_ Lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sendiri masih melihat Baekhyun yang kini menghapus nama pemuda itu yang tadinya tertulis dipasir. Setelah itu Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum dan melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

" _Kkumsogeseoman seuchyeogatdeon  
Jigeum neon nae ape_ _._ "

Chanayeol terus menatap Baekhyun yang mulai larut dalam nyanyiaannya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat cantik itu untung saja kini Baekhyun menunduk bermain pasir.

" _Sarangi watneunde_ _._ _  
Geudaen tteonandae_ _._ _  
Gidaryeotneunde_ _._ _  
Deo bol suga eobsdae_ _._ _  
Neul babo cheoreom_ _._ _  
Heureuneun nunmuri malhae_ _._ _  
Annyeong ijen Good bye_ _._ "

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar nyanyian Baekhyun yang mengalun begitu merdu dari mulut gadis itu walaupun gadis itu bernyanyi dengan suara yang pelan.

" _Dasi mannal ttaen naega meonjeo_ _._ _  
Gwaenchanha annyeong_ _._

 _Kkumeseorado majuchilkka_ _._ _  
Du nuneul gamayo_."

Chanyeol sangat menikmati nyanyian Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu menghayati.

" _Sarangi watneunde_ _._ _  
Geudaen tteonandae_ _._ _  
Gidaryeotneunde_ _._ _  
Deo bol suga eobsdae_ _._ _  
Neul babo cheoreom_ _._ _  
Heureuneun nunmuri malhae_ _._ _  
Annyeong ijen Good bye_." Akhir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersadar saat Baekhyun menyelesaikan nyanyiannya. Dengan segera Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Tapi sebelum itu Chanyeol sempat melirik tulisan yang ditulis oleh Baekhyun dipasir.

Chanyeol sedikit menggeram kesal karena sepertinya Baekhyun sangat mencintai pemuda itu.

' _ **Aku masih ingat saat kau bernyanyi dan menuliskan namanya dipasir saat kita bersama.' Chanyeol.**_

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri dibawah pohon kelapa ditepi pantai yang sama saat ia dan Jongin meminum buah kelapa bersama-sama. Ia terlihat sibuk mengukir sesuatu dipohon itu. Ia tersenyum setelah selesai dengan perkerjaannya itu.

"Kim Jongin Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Kyungsoo membaca tulisan yang terdapat dipohon itu dan tersenyum sambil mengusap tulisan itu.

Hari ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang telah berjanji bertemu ditempat itu karena hari ini hari libur jadilah mereka berjanji bertemu.

Kyungsoo nampak bosan karena menunggu Jongin. Sebenarnya bukan salah Jongin yang terlalu lama tapi karena Kyungsoo yang terlalu awal datang.

Kyungsoo jungkok dan mengambil beberapa daun kelapa kering yang jatuh dipasir kemudian ia mengepang daun-daun itu agar bisa menghilangkan kebosanannya.

"Do Kyungsoo." Panggil Jongin yang kini berlari mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara Jongin itu segera berdiri dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jongin. Lalu tersenyum pada Jongin.

Jongin yang masih berlari itu melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan entah kenapa senyum Kyungsoo membuat hati Jongin berdebar hingga rasanya Jongin sulit untuk bernafas. Jongin benar-benar terpesona akan senyum Kyungsoo.

' _Kau membuatku gila dengan senyuman itu.' Batin Jongin._

Kini Jongin berdiri didepan Kyungsoo. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri didepannya. Kyungsoo terlihat mengenakan dress biru muda selutut dengan motif bunga-bunga dan sepatu warna putih.

Kyungsoo juga mengikat rambutnya rapi. Dan itu membuat Jongin tersenyum senang karena ternyata ikat rambut itu adalah dasi yang ia berikan pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau tidak punya ikat rambut?" Tanya Jongin yang menunjuk rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat kearah dimana jari Jongin menunjuk kemudian ia memegang rambutnya itu.

"Aku menyukainya karena ini hadiah darimu." Jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Apa? Aku akan memberikan hadiah yang lebih layak untukmu." Kata Jongin yang akan mengambil dasi itu dirambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan memberikan daun kelapa kering yang tadi ia kepang lalu ia berlari menjauhi Jongin agar pemuda itu tidak mengambil dasi yang ia anggap miliknya sekarang.

"Kyungsoo aku akan memberikan hadiah yang lebih layak." Teriak Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Namun Kyungsoo tidak menoleh ataupun berhenti berlari. Jongin yan melihat Kyungsoo terus berlari itu segera memasukkan daun kelapa yang tadi Kyungsoo berikan lalu setelahnya ia mengejar Kyungsoo. Dan selalu seperti itulah yang terjadi jika Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertemu.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau seberat ini Baek." Kata Chanyeol yang kini menggendong Baekhyun.

Ya hari ini Chanyeol menemui Baekhyun dan mengajak gadis itu membeli ice cream seperti biasa. Tapi sialnya Chanyeol ia justru disuruh Baekhyun untuk menggedongnya.

"Sialan kau Chan. Aku ini ringan seringan kapas asal kau tahu. Kau saja yang tidak bertenaga." Jawab Baekhyun yang kini mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan membuat pemuda itu seperti tercekik.

"Baek kau ingin membunuhku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Jika itu boleh dilakukan aku akan membunuhmu Chan." Jawab Baekhyun dengan kesal dan semakin mengencangkan pulakannya itu.

"Baek ada sesuatu yang menekan punggungku." Kata Chanyeol yang sedikit kesusahan untuk bernafas karena Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. Ia tidak tahu maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol tapi setelah beberapa detik Baekhyun tahu maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan keras hingga membuat Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa temannya itu sangat mesum.

"Kurang ajar kau Park." Marah Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi memukul kepala Chanyeol.

Dan setelahnya Baekhyun turun dari gendongan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena pukulan Baekhyun itu.

Baekhyun segera melangkah mendahului Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun mendahuluinya justru tersenyum melihat tingkah kesal gadis itu yang berjalan dengan kakinya yang dihentak-hentakkan.

Dengan segera Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun yang terlebih dahulu berjalan menjauhinya.

.

.

Akhirnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju yaitu kedai ice cream yang selalu mereks kunjungi. Sesampainya mereka disana Chanyeol segera masuk untuk membeli ice cream untuknya dan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri berdiri didepan kedai itu.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari seseorang yang mungkin sangat ia tidak sukai berpapasan dengannya. Begitu pula orang itu yang tidak menyadari jika ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya mereka memang tidak saling mengenal tapi karena orang itu sudah menyakiti seseorang yang Chanyeol sayangi membuat pemuda itu sangat kesal kepada orang itu.

.

Terlihat kini Baekhyun sedang berdiri dan menunggu Chanyeol. Namun setelah beberapa saat ia melihat pemuda itu lagi entah ini sebuah pertanda baik atau buruk baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Jongin?" Panggil Baekhyun ragu saat pemuda itu akan melewatinya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Oh hai Baekhyun." Jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku membeli ini." Kata Jongin sambil menunjukkan kedua ice cream yang berada dikedua tangannya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa dua?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Untuk seseorang." Jawab Jongin cepat dengan wajah yang sedikit terlihat malu-malu.

Baekhyun yang mendengar jawaban Jongin sudah bisa menebak siapa seseorang itu. Melihat dari tingkah laku Jongin saja Baekhyun yakin dengan seseorang itu.

Mengetahui fakta itu membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi bersedih. Tapi Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan perasaan sedihnya didepan Jongin.

"Kau sendiri kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Jongin yang juga penasaran dengan keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang menunggu temanku disini." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang ia paksakan.

Jongin sendiri juga tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Jongin?" Panggil Baekhyun.

"Hm?" Gumam Jongin dengan menatap Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kita berteman juga?" Tanya Baekhyun yang menatap manik mata Jongin dengan tatapan yang terlihat sedih dan senyum yang terlihat ia paksakan.

"Tentu saja bisa. Baiklah mulai sekarang kita berteman." Ujar Jongin yang terlihat antusias.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun yang masih bertahan dengan senyumannya yang terlihat memilukan hati.

Jongin mebalas ucapan terima kasih Baekhyun itu dengan senyum senangnya. Setidaknya sekarang Jongin memiliki dua teman sekarang. Mungkin yang pertama adalah teman spesial bagi Jongin sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri benar-benar temannya.

"Baek sepertinya aku harus segera pergi." Kata Jongin.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengizinkan Jongin untuk pergi dari sana.

Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Baekhyun Jongin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana seseorang yang sedang menunggunya.

Baekhyun yang melihat Jongin menjauh dari tempatnya kini tidak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya. Kini ia sudah berjongkok sambil memeluk lututnya serta membenamkan wajahnya disana lalu menangis.

Tanpa Baekhyun dan Jongin sadari dua pasang mata sejak tadi melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

" _Bodoh."_ Satu kata yang diucapkan dua pasang mata itu.

Salah satunya adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sudah selesai dengan tugas membelinya sejak tadi itu berhenti didepan pintu dan melihat semuanya antara Baekhyun dan Jongin.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis disebrang. Chanyeol tersenyum misterius melihat gadis itu yang kini sudah pergi dari tempatnya berdiri sejak tadi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk disebuah bangku dengan kepalanya yang menunduk menatap tanah serta kakinya yang terlihat menendang-nendang kecil pada tanah itu.

Jongin yang melihat itu tersenyum lebar dan melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo. Namun langkah Jongin harus terhenti saat mendengar gadis itu bersenandung pelan.

" _Sarangi watneunde_ _._ _  
Geudaen tteonandae_ _._ _  
Gidaryeotneunde_ _._ _  
Deo bol suga eobsdae_ _._ _  
Neul babo cheoreom_ _._ _  
Heureuneun nunmuri malhae_ _._ _  
Annyeong ijen Good bye_." Akhir Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

Dan saat itu pula sebuah ice cream berada tepat didepan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu segera mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang menyodorkan ice cream itu padanya.

Jongin tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo dan masih menyodorkan ice cream untuk Kyungsoo. Melihat senyum Jongin mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo juga ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kyungsoo pada Jongin dan mengambil ice cream itu dari tangan Jongin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum menjawab ucapan terima kasih Kyungsoo lalu duduk disamping gadis itu.

"Suaramu sangat merdu." Puji Jongin jujur.

"Apa kau sedang meledekku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapansinisnya.

"Tidak aku serius benar-benar serius Kyungsoo." Kata Jongin yang memang jujur.

Kyungsoo sendiri sekarang sedang sibuk memakan ice creamnya. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo memakan ice creamnya itupun ikut memakan ice creamnya.

"Apa kau ingin menjadi penyanyi?" Tanya Jongin melihat Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Lalu?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Aku ingin menjadi angin agar aku bisa kemanapun seseuka ku." Kata Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memakan ice creamnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi awan agar aku bisa terus mengikutimu dan menemukanmu kemanapun kau pergi. Bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin dengan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo dan tersenyum.

Kyungsoo tertegun saat melihat Jongin sangat dekat dengannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo sangat gugup melihat Jongin dengan jarak sedekat itu.

"Tidak kau tidak bisa menjadi awan." Kata Kyungsoo saat tersadar.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin yang kini sudah menjauhkan wajahnya.

Kyungsoo merasa lega saat Jongin sudah menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Karena awan berwarna putih." Kata Kyungsoo yang kembali sibuk dengan ice creamnya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri hanya melirik Jongin sekilas sambil menikmati ice creamnya.

"Apa maksudmu karena aku hitam begitu?" Tanya Jongin ragu.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan Jongin itu berdehem dan mengangguk polos.

"Gadis ini benar-benar." Kata Jongin sedikit kesal.

Lalu setelahnya ia mengoleskan sedikit ice creamnya kepipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasa pipinya dingin karena ice cream itu segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah dimana Jongin duduk.

"Sekarang kita impas." Kata Jongin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa kesal karena Jongin meledeknya dengan segera Kyungsoo mengoleskan sedikit ice creamnya kepipi Jongin lalu menjulurkan lidahnya seperti yang Jongin lakukan.

Jongin yang melihat itu tidak terima dan ingin membalas perbuatan Kyungsoo dan saat itu pula Kyungsoo berdiri menghindari Jongin hingga membuat keduanya berkejar-kejaran mengelilingi bangku itu.

Namun sayang saat Jongin akan menangkap Kyungsoo ice creamnya terjatuh. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu tersenyum senang lalu mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Tidak." Kata Jongin sambil melangkah mundur karena Kyungsoo sudah menyodorkan ice creamnya kewajah Jongin dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Kenapa? Kemarilah Jongin-ah." Kata Kyungsoo jahil melangkah mendekati Jongin.

Jongin semakin mundur hingga akhirnya pemuda itu berlari dan Kyungsoo mengejar Jongin. Sekarang posisi mereka berubah yang tadinya Jongin mengejar Kyungsoo kini Kyungsoo yang mengejar Jongin.

Kyungsoo terus tertawa saat ia mengejar Jongin karena baginya sangat lucu melihat wajah Jongin yang terlihat ketakutan.

.

.

.

Senja terlihat sangat mengagumkan sore ini dan kini Kyungsoo sudah berada didepan rumah Baekhyun dan ia melihat sepertinya ibu Baekhyun baru saja mengangkat jemurannya.

Kyungsoo terus menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan kerinduanya. Ia benar-benar sangat merindukan ibu kandungnya itu.

Disisi lain wanita yang dilihat Kyungsoo itu juga menatap Kyungsoo yang berada didepan pagar rumahnya.

" _Kenapa kau kemari? Apa kau sangat kesakitan? Apa dia menyakitimu? Apa kau merasa sedih lagi?"_ Batin wanita itu yang masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendunya.

Setelahnya wanita itu melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo yang berdiri disana. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan marahnya dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan perasaan sedihnya dan kerinduannya pada putrinya itu.

"Kenapa kau kemari? Sudah berapa kali ku katakan jangan pernah datang kemari lagi." Ketus ibu kandung Kyungsoo.

"Eomma bogoshippeo." Ucap Kyungsoo parau dengan airmatanya yang sudah mengalir.

"Siapa yang kau panggil eomma? Aku bukan ibumu." Kata wanita itu dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Eomma." Panggil Kyungsoo dengan segera ia memeluk ibunya itu.

Untuk beberapa detik ibu Kyungsoo itu terlarut dalam pelukan Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya mendorong Kyungsoo sampai Kyungsoo jatuh tersungkur ditanah.

"Eomma?" Panggil Kyungsoo dengan airmata yang sudah mengalir deras dipipinya.

"Ku bilang aku bukan ibumu! Sekarang kau pergi dari sini!" Geram wanita itu.

"Ibu angkatku bilang aku bukan putrinya. Ibu kandungku juga mengatakan hal yang sama lalu aku putri siapa sebenarnya?" Kata Kyungsoo yang mendongak menatap ibunya dengan tatapan pilunya.

Ibu kandung Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan menatap lurus kedepan dengan perasaan sedih namun ia berusaha menutupinya dengan bereaksi geram pada Kyungsoo.

"Eomma? Apa aku sangat tidak di inginkan? Kenapa eomma sangat membenciku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan terus menatap ibunya dengan airmatanya yang terus berlinang deras.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Tanya wanita didepan Kyungsoo yang kini menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang terlihat semakin geram.

"Kau... membuat suamiku meninggal kau juga membuat Baekhyun kecelakaan karena mencarimu hingga dia harus koma dan kehilangan ingatannya." Lanjut wanita itu dengan menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu itu eomma. Tapi bukankah aku juga putri kandung eomma?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tidak kau bukan putriku. Kau putri dari seorang pembunuh. Ayahmu dia psikopat kan?"

"Bukankah dia pria itu kakak eomma?"

"Tidak dia hanya pria serakah yang selalu merebut semua apa yang kupunya. Dia pria yang menghancurkan keluargaku. Pria seperti itu bukan kakakku dan karena kau putrinya maka kau juga bukan putriku. Kau mengerti?" Jelas wanita itu yang semakin menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu merasa hatinya sangat hancur. Ia tidak tahu jika sebenci itu ibunya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang permasalahan ibunya dan ayah angkatnya.

Kyungsoo segera berdiri dari tempatnya tadi kini Kyungsoo menatap wanita didepannya dengan nyalang. Namun mata gadis itu masih tetap saja berkaca-kaca.

"Ya aku mengerti aku bukan putri eomma lagi. Sekarang putri eomma hanya Baekhyun eonni aku tahu itu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang setelahnya menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku... Sekarang aku hanya mempunyai satu ibu hanya dia ibu tiriku eommaku. Aku juga bukan lagi keluarga dari Byun. Aku hanya seorang putri pembunuh dan eommaku dia hanya seorang istri pembunuh yang memiliki kedai dipinngir jalan. Tapi..." Kyungsoo menatap wanita itu lekat-lekat dengan matanya yang sudah berair.

"Aku tetap menyayangi mereka sejahat apapun mereka kepadaku. Mereka jauh lebih baik daripada seorang ibu yang membuang putrinya sendiri." Lanjut Kyungsoo yang kini sudah menangis lagi.

Mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo membuat hati wanita itu serasa dihujam oleh beribu-ribu pisau. Putrinya putri yang sangat ia sayangi kini mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kepelukannya.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit nyonya." Pamit Kyungsoo dengan membungkukkan badannya.

Setelahnya Kyungsoo berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi wanita itu. Wanita itu hanya termenung ditempatnya karena mendengar putrinya kini memanggilnya dengan sebutan nyonya.

Kini wanita itu tidak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya. Wanita itu menangis tersendu-sendu melihat putrinya seperti itu.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan lesu seorang diri menuju rumahnya. Ia terus menghela nafas disetiap langkahnya. Ia merasa saat ini dirinya sangat lelah.

Hingga tiba-tiba ia melihat seseorang yang mengharuskannya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat gadis itu gadis yang selalu bersama dengan Jongin. Gadis yang selalu membuatnya marah dan sedih itu.

Kyungsoo yang tadinya berjalan dengan kepala menunduk kini berhenti saat melihat sepasang sepatu didepannya. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya melihat siapa pemilik sepatu itu. Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya terkejut saat melihat Baekhyunlah yang kini dihadapannya.

"Kau darimana?" Tanya Baekhyun dingin.

"Aku... Hanya sedang melihat pepohonan." Jawab Kyungsoo ragu.

"Lalu kenapa kau berjalan menunduk?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Itu... aku hanya menghindari angin." Jawab Kyungsoo yang kali ini gugup.

"Kau orang itu kan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Ne?" Jawab Kyungsoo yang kini menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Kau seseorang itu. Kau seseorang yang dimaksud Jongin kan?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Kyungsoo kali ini tidak mampu menjawab dia hanya diam saja. Ia tahu jika Baekhyun mungkin menyukai Jongin karena saat menunggu Jongin tadi ia melihat Baekhyun dan Jongin berbincang dikedai ice cream itu.

"Benar kan?" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun bertanya dengan mata yang kini berkaca-kaca.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab lagi dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia sangat menyukaimu? Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang terlihat frustasi.

"Kau sangat beruntung karena sepertinya dia sangat menyukaimu." Kata Baekhyun yang kini mulai menangis.

"Tidak sepertiku yang menyedihkan karena hanya aku yang menyukainya." Lanjut Baekhyun dengan tangisannya.

"Maafkan aku karena telah menyukainya." Akhir Baekhyun yang berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Saat Baekhyun sudah benar-benar menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera menolehkan kepalanya melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan lesu. Melihat Baekhyun yang seperti itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah dan sedih.

"Maafka aku eonni." Ucap Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Terlihat kini Jongin sedang berbaring diranjangnya yang terlihat sangat nyaman itu sambil melihat dau kelapa yang dikepang. Dau itu ia dapatkan dari Kyungsoo tadi pagi.

Ia tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat kejadian hari ini hingga sebuah ketukan pada pintu kamarnya terdengar dan membuyarkan semua lamunannya.

Pintu itu dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar dan ternyata orang itu adalah ibunya.

"Jongin ada temanmu dibawah." Kata ibunya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Entahlah yang pasti dia seorang gadis." Jawab ibu Jongin.

Mendengar itu Jongin segera berlari dimana gadis itu berada. Dan saat ia sampai didepan pintu ruamahnya ia melihat seorang gadis yang mengenakan dress biru bunga-bunga memebelakanginya.

"Kyungsoo!" Panggil Jongin.

Merasa namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang Kyungsoo segera menoleh dan tersenyum pada Jongin.

"Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu rumahku?" Tanya Jongin.

"Angin yang menunjukkanku." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan tertawa pelan. Jongin yang mendengar itu juga ikut tertawa pelan.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk." Ajak Jongin dan dengan segera Kyungsoo menggeleng menolak ajakan Jongin itu.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Kata Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat serius.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak untuk mempersiapkan menenangkan hatinya.

"Ayo kita akhiri semuanya." Kata Kyungsoo yang menatap Jongin.

Jongin memebalas tatapan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Mulai sekarang jangan memanggilku jangan mengikuti jangan menjemputku atau mengantarku jangan lakukan apapun untukku dan jangan berteman denganku." Jelas Kyungsoo yang masih menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa ibumu memarahimu karena seharian bermain denganku?" Tanya Jongin panik.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu hidup tenang tanpa harus selalu diejek. Aku juga ingin melihatmu mempunyai banyak teman." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum kearah Jongin walaupun mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak perlu mempunyai banyak teman. Bukankah kau temanku?" Kata Jongin yang menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan syoknya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng menjawab pertkataan Jongin.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi temanmu lagi. Annyeong Jongin-ah." Akhir Kyungsoo yang kemudian berlari menjauh dari rumah Jongin.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo pergi itu hanya termenung. Ia sangat syok dengan apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo katakan kepadanya ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Tapi rasanya hatinya benar-benar terpukul dengan apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo katakan kepadanya. Tanpa Jongin sadari kini airmatanya sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk ditepi pantai dengan bersandar pada pohon kelapa yang sama saat ia ketempat itu bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo mulai mengepang daun kelapa kering yang berjatuhan dipasir itu.

Dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang sekarang ini basah kuyup. Ya saat perjalanan ke pantai tadi tiba-tiba turun hujan dan juga terdengar bunyi petir yang begitu menggelegar serta angin yang cukup kencang.

Entah bodoh atau bagaimana sekarang Kyungsoo justru berada ditempat yang sangat berbahaya saat ini. Ia tidak perduli dengan hujan dan suara-suara petir itu. Ia juga tidak perduli dengan gulungan ombak yang terlihat semakin tinggi.

Kyungsoo terus menangis sambil mengepang daun-daun itu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa hidupnya semalang ini tapi menurutnya ini yang terbaik untuk semua orang meskipun ia sendiri harus tersakiti.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia berniat akan pulang karena ia sudah merasa sangat kedinginan sekarang. Namun saat Kyungsoo akan pergi tiba-tiba saja ia melihat gulungan ombak yang sangat tinggi menuju ke arahnya.

Dengan panik Kyungsoo segera berlari menjauh ia begitu sangat ketakutan terlebih lagi suara-suara petir yang terdengar begitu menggelegar.

Sekuat apapun Kyungsoo berlari akhirnya ia tersapu juga oleh ombak itu. Kyungsoo masuk kedalam gulungan ombak yang menyeretnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena kejadian itu begitu cepat.

Tapi yang Kyungsoo tahu saat ini ia berada didalam air dan keadaan disana sangat gelap. Kyugsoo mencoba berenang ke pemukaan air itu.

Ia terus mencoba dan mencoba dengan sekuat tenaganya hingga ia meraa tenaganya habis serta matanya yang mulai melemah dan akan menutup itu.

" _Tolong... siapapun tolong selamatkan aku."_ Batin Kyungsoo.

Dan pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan jatuh semakin dalam.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap kearah luar jendela. Ia menatap hujan yang saat ini terjadi. Hujan itu begitu lebat bahkan ramalan cuaca bilang jika hari ini terjadi badai.

Ia melamun sambil menatap sendu hujan itu. Ia terus memikirkan alasan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan hal itu padanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar sebuah bunyi bel rumahnya.

Karena sudah larut malam jadi semua orang sudah tertidur. Tapi Jongin sendiri justru tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan Kyungsoo.

Dan untung saja Jongi belum tidur jadilah ia segera bangkit mengambil sebuah payung dan membukakan pagar itu untuk orang yang berada diluar.

Jongin begitu terkejut saat melihat ibu Kyungsoo berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya dengan keadaan bajunya yang sedikit basah.

"Jongin-ah." Panggil ibu Kyungsoo.

"Ahjumma ada apa? Kenapa anda datang kemari? Dan bagaimana anda tahu rumahku?" Tanya Jongin menatap wanita yang berdiri didepannya.

"Jongin apa kau tahu dimana Kyungsoo?" Tanya wanita itu dengan panik.

Jongin menatap wanita itu dengan bingung. Bukankah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu Kyungsoo sudah pulang dari rumahnya lalu kenapa ibu Kyungsoo menanyakan Kyungsoo.

"Tadi dia memang kemari tapi dia sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu." Jawab Jongin.

Ibu Kyungsoo semakin terlihat panik saat mendengar jawaban dari Jongin.

"Bagaimana ini? Kemana anak itu?" Panik wanita itu.

"Memangnya kenapa ahjumma?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kyungsoo dia belum juga pulang Jongin-ah. Bagaimana ini?" Wanita itu tampak khawatir dengan Kyungsoo bahkan kini mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca.

"Apa?" Kaget Jongin yang kini juga mulai panik.

.

.

Dengan menerjang badai kedua orang itu Jongin dan ibu Kyungsoo berusaha mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Kini mereka sudah berada didepan rumah ibu kandung Kyungsoo atau rumah Baekhyun.

Jongin segera mengetuk pintu rumah itu setelah berhasil membuka pagar rumah itu. Dan dengan sabar mereka menunggu pintu itu terbuka.

Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan nampaklah seorang wanita paru baya didepan mereka.

"Apa Kyungsoo kemari?" Tanya ibu Kyungsoo pada wanita itu.

"Ya tadi sore tenang saja aku sudah mengusirnya sesuai dengan kemauan suamimu itu." Ketus wanita itu.

Jongin terkejut mendengar jawaban ketus dari ibu kandung Kyungsoo. Ia tidak percaya ibu kandung Kyungsoo setega itu. Sedangkan ibu Kyungsoo semakin telihat panik dan khawatir.

"Apa dia tidak ada didalam?" Tanya ibu Kyungsoo lagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku sudah mengusirnya." Jawab wanita itu dengan kesal.

"Kyungsoo menghilang." Kini giliran Jongin yang membuka suara.

Wanita itu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Jongin katakan namun sesaat kemudian wanita itu tersadar dan kembali tidak perduli.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Aku sudah bukan ibunya lagi." Kata wanita itu dengan cueknya.

Baik Jongin maupun ibu Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja wanita itu katakan.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa anda berkata seperti itu." Kata Jongin tak percaya.

"Kenapa? Aku memang bukan ibunya. Bukankah wanita ini ibunya? Kenapa ia ceroboh sekali membiarkan putrinya berkeliaran sendirian." Ejek wanita itu dengan menunjuk ibu Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" Tanya ibu Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tersinggung?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Kau! Bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukan putrimu sendiri seperti ini. Jika kau membenciku benci saja aku jangan limpahkan pada putrimu. Dia tidak tahu apapun tentang ini." Kata ibu Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu yang mendengar perkataan ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkan.

"Bukankah kau sendiri juga menyiksanya?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Ne. Aku ingin dia tahu jika hidup ini sangat kejam jadi aku mengajarinya untuk tetap kuat menjalani hidup. Aku mengajarinya untuk tetap kuat dalam keadaan apapun bahkan jika ibu kandungnya sendiri tidak memperdulikannya dan membencinya." Kata ibu Kyungsoo menatap tajam wanita itu.

"Kau dan suamimu yang membuatku membencinya." Ucap wanita itu dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Tetap saja kau tidak bisa melimpahkan semua kebencianmu pada putrimu kandungmu. Jika kau seperti ini kau sama saja dengan kakakmu itu." Ujar ibu Kyungsoo dengan menatap tajam wanita itu.

"Ayo Jongin kita pergi tidak ada gunanya mencari disini." Ajak ibu Kyungsoo pada Jongin dan Jongin hanya menurut mengikuti ibu Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu terdiam karena perkataan ibu Kyungsoo. Kini airmatanya berlomba-lomba berjatuhan.

.

.

Hingga pagi menjelang Jongin dan ibu Kyungsoo terus berusaha mencari dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo. Jongin juga sudah memberitahu ayahnya untuk membantunya mencari Kyungsoo.

Kini badai telah berlalu berganti dengan teriknya sinar matahari. Jongin dan ibu Kyungsoo terus berusaha mencari Kyungsoo hingga Jongin tersadar akan satu tempat.

"Pantai." Gumam Jongin.

"Ahjumma pantai kita belum mencarinya disana." Kata Jongin.

.

Setibanya disana mereka melihat tepi pantai itu sudah berantakan. Tadi saat mereka bertanya pada warga yang tinggal didekat sana mereka bilang jika semalam ombak dipantai itu sangat besar karena badai hingga mengacaukan tepi pantai itu.

Dan mereka tidak melihat siapapun disana karena mereka memang dilarang untuk mendekati pantai itu karena terjadi badai.

Jongin menatap pantai itu lalu ia mendekati pohon kelapa yang selalu menjadi tempat dimana Kyungsoo dan dirinya duduk saat di pantai itu.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya disekeliling pantai itu hingga ia meihat sebuah kain yang mirip dengan dasi sekolahnya. Jongin segera mendekat dan mengambil kain itu.

Dan ternyata benar itu adalah dasi yang sama yang kemarin Kyungsoo gunakan untuk mengikat rambutnya. Jongin membolak-balik dasi itu dengan panik. Ia ingin memastikan apakah itu milik Kyungsoo atau bukan. Disana Jongin menemukan tulisan _'Do'_.

" _Do?" Tanya Jongin menatap dasi yang ia berikan pada Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo sekarang menunjukkan dasi itu pada Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Jongin._

" _Benar jika kau menemukan tulisan ini maka itu adalah milik Do Kyungsoo." Kata Kyungsoo._

Jongin mengingat kejadian kemarin saat Kyungsoo menunjukkan dasi itu. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya lagi. Dan lagi-lagi ia menemukan sebuah sepatu berwarna putih.

" _Eomma membelikanku sepatu baru. Ia membohongiku jika sepatu ini murah tapia aku tahu sepatu ini sangat mahal."_

" _Ah aku juga menandai sepatu ini. Lihatlah disini terdapat tulisan 'Do' berarti itu milikku."_

Jongin kembali mengingat cerita Kyungsoo kemarin.

"Ahjumma." Panggil Jongin dengan nada panik dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Ibu Kyungsoo segera mengahmpiri Jongin. Setelahnya Jongin memberikan sepatu itu pada ibu Kyungsoo. Ibu Kyungsoo menerima sepatu pemberian Jongin itu dan melihat dengan teliti sepatu itu.

" _Karena ini sepatu mahal jadi aku harus memberikannya tanda agar tidak tertukar."_

" _Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

" _Eoh eomma aku memberikannya tanda agar sepatu ini tidak tertukar dengan milik orang lain. Lihatlah eomma disini aku menulis 'Do' yang artinya itu adalah milikku."_

" _Gadis gila kenapa kau melakukan itu?"_

" _Karena aku menyukainya."_

" _Terserah kau sajalah."_

Ibu Kyungsoo kejadian saat ia baru saja membelikan sepatu baru untuk Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo menunjukkan tanda yang ia tulis disepatunya itu.

Ibu Kyungsoo terduduk dipasir sambil memeluk sepatu itu dengan airmata yang kini sudah mengalir.

"Gadis bodoh." Kata ibu Kyungsoo dengan airmatanya.

"Aku baru saja membelikan sepatu mahal untukmu kenapa sekarang kau seperti ini. Dasar gadis bodoh." Ucap ibu Kyungsoo dengan memeluk erat sepatu itu dan menangis tersendu-sendu.

Jongin sendiri sudah menangis dalam diam terlebih lagi melihat ibu Kyungsoo yang seperti itu.

"Bodoh kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Jongin dengan airmatanya.

"Kyungsoo." Panggil Jongin frustasi masih dengan airmatanya yang semakin mengalir deras.

"Do Kyungsoo." Panggil Jongin dengan nada suaranya yang begitu memilukan hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **Annyeong Hee back. Lama gk update ya? wkwkwk maaf buat yang udah pada nunggu ini ff. Semoga ini gk mengecewakan ya. Yang bakal nanya Kyungsoo meninggal atau masih idup Hee jawab Hee jg gatau Kyungsoo idup atau meninggal xD.**_

 _ **Makasih buat yang udah support Hee. Makasih banget buat semuanya. Maaf jika ada salah-salah kata dan typo dalam penulisan. Karena itu Hee butuh saran dan kritikan dari kalian jadi jangan lupa reviewnya ya**_

 _ **See you next chapter~**_

 _ **Salam cinta dari Hee :***_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	6. Chapter 6

**It's Hurt a Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian rapi dengan jas hitamnya itu kini tengah menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menerpa wajah tampannya.

Pemuda itu duduk dibawah sebuah pohon kelapa dan bersandar disana dengan sebuah buku ditangannya. Ia sangat serius membaca buku itu.

Terlihat jika pemuda itu tersenyum saat membaca buku yang berada ditangannya. Setelah puas dengan buku itu pemuda itu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghadap pada pohon kelapa itu.

Ia tersenyum menatap tulisan yang terdapat pada pohon kelapa itu dan mengusap tulisan itu.

"Kim Jongin Do Kyungsoo." Kata pemuda itu sambil mengusap tulisan itu.

Lalu pemuda itu jongkok dan melihat sebuah tulisan didepannya. Di pohon itu terdapat tulisan.

' _Saranghae Kim Jongin.'_

"Bodoh. Kau pikir aku tidak akan mengetahuinya?" Tanya Jongin yang terlihat berbicara pada pohon itu.

Jongin pemuda itu tersenyum melihat tulisan yang dibuat oleh seseorang yang sangat ia cintai dan sangat rindukan selama sepuluh tahun ini.

Pemuda itu kini telah berusia dua puluh enam tahun dan selama sepuluh tahun pula gadis itu menghilang entah mungkin juga gadis itu telah meninggal.

Jongin berdiri sambil menatap laut yang begitu luas didepannya. Jongin menatap gulungan ombak itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku merindukanmu Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin yang terus menatap gulungan-gulungan ombak itu dengan sendu.

Ia bahkan tak perduli dengan angin malam yang terasa begitu dingin hingga menusuk tulang.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin lagi dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan melingkar diperut Jongin yang berasal dari belakangnya.

"Sudah malam ayo kita pulang." Ucap pemilik tangan itu dengan nada lembut.

Jongin segera membalikkan badannya menghadap pemilik tangan itu dan saat itu pula Jongin melihat seorang gadis tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Jongin membalas ucapan gadis itu dengan sebuah senyuman diwajahnya.

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang." Ajak Jongin dengan menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

.

.

.

Dipagi yang cerah ini terlihat seorang gadis yang baru saja tiba di bandara itu dengan menggeret sebuah koper. Gadis itu mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya di bandara itu. Hingga gadis itu melihat sosok pemuda tinggi disebrang dengan senyumannya.

Pemuda itu terlihat merentangkan tangannya dan tersenyum melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu sendiri justru melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan berdecak.

"Ck apa-apaan itu?" Kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Dengan segera gadis itu melangkah menuju pemuda disebrangnya dengan menggeret kopernya. Sesampainya didepan pemuda itu gadis itu segera berhambur memeluk pemuda itu.

"Harusnya kau membawa tulisan bukan merentangkan tanganmu dan tersenyum bodoh seperti itu oppa." Kata gadis dengan memluk pemuda itu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini lebih baik?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu. Setelahnya mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka dan saling melempar senyumannya.

"Aigoo lihatlah gadis kecil ini sudah besar." Kata pemuda itu tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut panjang gadis itu.

"Jangan mengacak rambutku oppa jika kau melakukannya kau membuat rambutku beruban." Kesal gadis itu.

Mendengar perkataan kesal gadis itu pemuda itu justru terkekeh senang karena telah membuat gadis itu kesal. Gadis itu sendiri justru kini tengah sibuk merapikan eambutnya yang berantakan.

"Kau benar-benar aneh oppa kita sering bersama di New York tapi kau selalu mengatakan itu saat bertemu denganku." Kata gadis itu. Pemuda itu tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kesal gadis itu.

"Tapi walaupun begitu kau tetap saja tidak tinggi." Ejek pemuda itu.

"Bukan aku yang tidak tinggi tapi oppa yang seperti tiang listrik." Kata gadis itu yang semakin kesal.

"Bawakan ini." Lanjut gadis itu yang memberikan kopernya pada pemuda itu lalu meninggalkannya.

Pemuda itu tertawa melihat tingkah gadis yang meninggalkannya karena kesal dengan godaanya itu.

"Ya! Dio tunggu aku." Panggil pemuda itu dengan mengejar sang gadis sambil menyeret kopernya.

.

.

.

Kelihatannya hari ini bumi berotasi begitu cepat hingga kini matahari sudah berada tepat diatas kepala orang-orang. Namun teriknya matahari hari ini tidak berarti bagi Jongin karena pemuda itu terlihat begitu semangat mengayuh sepedanya bukan tepatnya itu sepeda Kyungsoo.

Walaupun menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang dijalanan karena sepeda itu memang sepeda untuk anak perempuan. Jongin tetap cuek dan mengayuh sepeda itu dengan santai.

Jongin berhenti disebuah restoran kecil. Jongin memakirkan sepedanya lalu masuk kedalam restoran itu dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"Sayang?" Panggil Jongin saat memasuki restoran itu dengan suara kerasnya hingga membuat semua orang yang berada disana menatap Jongin aneh.

Disana Jongin melihat wanita itu wanita yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang itu baru saja selesai mengantarkan makanan pada pembeli. Jongin segera berjalan mendekati wanita itu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku menemukanmu." Ucap Jongin dengan senyumnya.

Mendengar ucapan itu dari Jongin wanita itu justru memukul Jongin tangan Jongin yang memeluknya dengan sebuah nampan yang tadi ia bawa. Jongin yang merasa kesakitan segera melepaskan tangannya.

"Akh sakit." Ringis Jongin.

Dan dengan cueknya wanita itu meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin yang melihat wanita itu meninggalkannya justru mengekor pada wanita itu.

"Kenapa? Apa kau marah denganku?" Tanya Jongin pada wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau kemari? Sudah berapa kali aku bilang urus saja perusahaanmu jangan selalu memberikan tugasmu pada Sehun." Kata wanita itu.

"Kenapa? Aku merindukan istriku disini." Ucap Jongin.

"Bocah gila." Sunggut wanita itu.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar perkataan wanita itu.

"Eoh? Lihat sekarang kau sudah berkeringat." Kata Jongin sambil mengusap peluh pada wajah wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya wanita itu dengan menepis tangan Jongin.

"Apa? Tentu saja menunjukkan perasaanku pada istriku cantikku." Jongin masih tersenyum melihat wanita didepannya.

"Kau menghinaku?" Tanya wanita itu dengan kesal.

"Tidak kau memang cantik lihat bahkan tidak tidak ada kerutan diwajahmu." Puji Jongin jujur.

"Ne ne sekarang pergilah kau menggangguku." Usir wanita itu.

"Tidak sekarang kau istirahatlah dan biar aku yang menggantikanmu." Kata Jongin sambil memegang bahu wanita itu dan mendudukkannya dikursi yang berada disamping wanita itu.

"Istirahatlah. Tenang saja oppa disini." Ucap Jongin percaya diri.

Mendengar ucapan Jongin itu baik Jongin sendiri ataupun wanita itu tersenyum geli. Lalu setelahnya Jongin membuka jas dan dasinya serta melipat lengan kemejanya sampai sikunya.

Jongin segera menuju ke meja dimana terdapat pelanggan yang baru saja datang. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat Jongin yang begitu rajin.

"Jangan berani-berani merayu perempuan lain. Mengerti?!" Teriak wanita itu dengan melihat Jongin.

Jongin yang mendengar itu hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya tinggi pada wanita itu.

"Aigoo aku rasa aku juga gila." Kata wanita itu tersenyum dan terus mengamati Jongin yang sibuk melayani pelanggan.

Tiba-tiba tatapan wanita itu berubah menjadi sendu melihat Jongin yang seperti itu. Wanita itu tahu betul kenapa Jongin sampai seperti itu. Mengingat apa yang terjadi pada Jongin membuat wanita itu menitihkan airmatanya.

"Aku harap kau masih hidup gadis bodoh." Gumam wanita itu.

Jongin yang tadi sibuk melayani pelanggan kini menolehkan kepalanya kearah wanita itu dan tersenyum pada wanita itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Wanita itu membalasnya dengan senyuman serta anggukan kepada Jongin. Melihat itu wanita itu semakin sedih.

"Do Kyungsoo gadis bodoh ibumu yang jahat ini berharap kau akan kembali entah sebagai hantu ataupun manusia." Ujar wanita itu dengan airmata yang semakin deras dan terus menatap Jongin disana.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua orang gadis berjalan beriringan memasuki sebuah butik yang cukup terkenal di Korea.

"Eonni kenapa kau harus mengajakku kemari?" Tanya seorang gadis yang memiliki bibir berbentuk hati serta matannya yang mirip dengan burung hantu.

"Tentu saja aku ingin memebelikanmu pakaian dan mengenalkanmu pada temanku. Kau tahu butik ini miliknya." Kata gadis lain yang memiliki mata sipit yang berkebalikan dengan gadis yang tadi.

"Tapi aku sudah memiliki banyak pakaian eonni." Protes gadis bermata belo itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa tidak boleh? Lagipula kau membeli pakaian itu di New York dan sekarang aku membelikanmu di Korea jadi itu berbeda. Anggap saja ini hadiah pertunanganmu karena aku tidak sempat membawa hadiah untukmu." Kata seorang gadis yang dipanggil eonni.

"Kau benar-benar aneh eonni. Kau memberi hadiah kepadaku dengan mengajakku?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Kau membuatku pusing Dio. Sebaiknya kau diam saja dan turuti apa permintaanku kau tidak lupa kan jika aku sedang mengandung." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum mengelus perutnya yang masih rata karena memang baru tiga minggu.

Gadis yang dipanggil Dio itu memutar bola matanya malas karena memang gadis tidak lebih tepatnya wanita itu selalu saja menjadikan kehamilannya untuk memaksa seseorang.

"Baiklah Minseok eonni." Pasrah Dio.

Wanita yang dipanggil Minseok itu tersenyum senang saat melihat kepasrahan temannya itu. Mereka akhirnya berkeliling dibutik itu dan memilih-milih baju yang cocok untuk mereka gunakan.

Sebenarnya tadi Dio ingin berhibernasi selama seharian penuh karena badannya sangat pegal namun rencananya itu harus pupus karena dengan tiba-tiba seorang ibu hamil datang mendatanginya dan menyeretnya ke butik ini.

"Baekhyun!" Panggil Minseok pada seorang gadis yang berdiri cukup dekat didepan mereka.

Dio yang mendengar nama itu disebut oleh Minseok segera menolehkan kepalanya dimana Minseok berada. Setelahya Dio melihat kearah dimana mata Minseok malihat.

Seketika Dio termenung dan menegang. Ia begitu gugup saat mengetahui nama yang dipanggil Minseok ternyata memang nama milik orang yang sama.

Minseok sendiri kini sudah berada didepan Baekhyun dan berbincang dengannya. Sedangkan Dio masih termenung ditempatnya ia merasa sangat takut dan gugup.

Baekhyun yang menyadari keberadaan Dio menatapnya dengan penasaran. Baekhyun mempertajam matanya untuk melihat siapa gadis itu.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Minseok sambil menunjuk Dio.

Minseok melihat kemana arah jari telunjuk Baekhyun.

"Ah gadis itu dia temanku saat di New York namanya Dio Lee kau tahu? Dia itu arsitek terkenal di New York. Apa kau juga tidak tahu jika dia tunangan Chanyeol?" Tanya Minseok pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Minseok dengan tatapan bingungnya ia tidak tahu apa maksud Minseok.

"Benar! Aku lupa jika Chanyeol menyuruhku untuk tidak memberi tahu siapapun jika gadis itu tunangannya." Kata Minseok sambil menepuk dahinya.

Baekhyun semakin bingun dengan perkataan Minseok. Apa maksudnya kenapa juga Chanyeol tidak mengenalkan tunangannya pada dirinya.

"Ayo aku kenalkan padanya." Kata Minseok sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mendekat pada gadis itu.

Dio sendiri terus termenung dang semakin gugup saat kedua perempuan itu mendekatinya. Bahkan kini ia sudah berkeringat dingin karena itu.

Kini Baekhyun sudah berada didepannya. Baekhyun menatap Dion dengan tatapan anehnya. Baekhyun sendiri merasa jika ia mengenal gadis yang kini berada didepannya itu.

Dio mematung karena Baekhyun terus menatapnya aneh. Dio merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Baekhyun. Namun setelahnya Dio memutuskan untuk mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Dio Lee imnida." Kata Dio yang mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi terus terdiam memandang wajah Dio itu akhirnya segera menjabat uluran tangan Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Balas Baekhyun yang juga tersenyum.

Lalu setelahnya mereka melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. Minseok yang sejak tadi menyaksikan itu merasa aneh dengan keduanya.

"Apa sebelumnya kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Minseok.

"Tidak." Jawab keduanya kompak.

Minseok tercengang mendengar jawaban kompak keduanya. Baekhyun dan Dio sendiri justru tertawa pelan saat mendengar jawaban mereka sendiri.

"Tapi kalian seperti saudara kembar bahkan wajah kalian sedikit mirip." Kata Minseok.

Dio terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Minseok itu.

"Apa kau sedang menghinaku? Kau tidak lihat bagaimana matanya Dio? Kenapa kau bilang kami mirip bahkan mataku setengah dari mata Dio." Kesal Baekhyun pada Minseok.

Minseok terkekeh pelan saat mendengar kekesalan Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku Baek mataku juga sipit jadi aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas." Canda Minseok.

"Baiklah besok akan kubelikan kacamata kuda agar kau bisa melihat dengan benar!" Kesal Baekhyun.

Dio yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum karena kelakuan kedua perempuan itu.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang baru saja datang dari belakang mereka.

Ketiganya langsung menolehkan kepala mereka kesumber suara itu.

"Apa kau datang kemari untuk menjemput tunanganmu?" Tanya Minseok.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika Dio disini." Jawab Chanyeol santai yang kini sudah berada disamping Dio.

"Apa-apaan kau Chan kau bertunangan tapi tidak mengundangku?" Tanya Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal pada Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya takut jika kau tidak bisa membeli tiket Baek." Jawab Chanyeol dengan kekehannya.

Minseok yang mendengar itu tertawa pelan karena ejekan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri merasa sangat kesal dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku tidak punya eoh? Aku disainer terkenal Park Chanyeol! Sialan kau!" Kesal Baekhyun yang kemudian berusaha memukul Chanyeol namun selalu saja gagal.

Pergerakan Baekhyun terhenti saat ia mendengar pintu terbuka butik itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda tan disana.

"Jongin!" Panggil Baekhyun dengan riang hingga membuat Chanyeol dan Minseok menatap kearah pintu itu.

Sedangkan Dio yang mendengar panggilan Baekhyun itu menegang ditempatnya. Jongin sendiri tersenyum mendengar panggilan Baekhyun.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki Jongin yang semakin mendekat dengan cepat Dio segera memeluk Chanyeol hingga membuat pemuda itu menatap Dio. Dan saat Dio memeluk Chanyeol Jongin juga telah berada disana.

"Wah apa kalian sedang berpesta disini?" Tanya Jongin.

Mendengar itu Minseok memutar bola matanya malas karena ia sudah hafal betul jika pemuda itu memang sedikit gila mana mungkin mereka dibutik berpesta. Baekhyun sendiri justru tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan gila Jongin.

"Lihatlah Dio sampai tidak berani melihatmu karena saking gilanya kau Kim Jongin." Kata minseok pada Jongin.

"Itu karena ketampananku yang memancarkan sinar yang menyilaukan Noona." Kata Jongin percaya diri.

"Benar sinar kegelapan." Ketus Minseok.

"Ibu hamil tidak boleh marah-marah." Nasehat Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol Hyung benar Noona." Tambah Jongin.

Minseok yang dinasehati Chanyeol itu justru merasa kesal dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Baekhyun sendiri hanya terdiam mendengarkan mereka sambil sesekali terkekeh pelan.

"Jika kau marah pada Jongin nanti anakmu juga akan hitam sepertinya Noona." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Ya kau benar Chan." Jawab Minseok yang tertawa pelan karena perkataan Chanyeol.

Dan kini giliran Jongin yang memasang wajah kesalnya. Dio yang sejak tadi memeluk Chanyeol hanya terdiam mendengarkan interaksi mereka.

Jongin yang menyadari jika Dio terus memeluk Chanyeol itupun akhirnya penasaran dengan gadis itu.

"Hyung dia siapa?" Tanya Jongin pada Chanyeol dan mendekat kearah Chanyeol agar dapat melihat wajah gadis itu.

Dio yang merasa Jongin mendekat kearahnya kini mulai meremas baju Chanyeol dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol.

"Dia tunangan Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun cepat.

Jongin terkejut saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Ia merasa sedikit aneh dengan hal itu.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Hyung?" Tanya Jongin.

"Jangankan kau Baekhyun bahkan tidak diberitahu." Kali ini giliran Minseok yang menjawab pertanyaan itu dan segera diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku yakin kau akan iri jika aku memberitahumu Jongin-ah." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum yang sedikit misterius.

"Ya kau pikir itu masuk akal kau tidak mengundangku dan Jongin diacara pertunanganmu tapi kau mengundang Minseok." Kesal Baekhyun.

"Itu karena Minseok juga berada di New York Baek." Jawab Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh Minseok.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruh Minseok menyembunyikannya." Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Karena aku ingin memberimu kejutan." Jawab Chanyeol santai namun terlihat tatapan Chanyeol yang seperti mengatakan sesuatu entah apa itu.

Jongin yang mendengar itu semakin merasa ada yang aneh. Jongin semakin mendekati gadis yang kini memeluk erat Chanyeol. Entah kenapa Jongin begitu penasaran dengan wajah gadis itu.

Dio sendiri merasa semakin ketakutan karena Jongin sekarang sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Oppa aku merasa pusing." Ucap Dio lirih dengan suara parau.

Mendengar suara Dio yang begitu parau membuat Chanyeol menatap gadis itu. Begitu pula Minseok dan Baekhyun yang melihat Dio khawatir.

"Apa kau tidak baik-baik saja?" Tanya Minseok yang mendekati Dio.

Dio hanya diam saja dan tetap memeluk erat Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Dio yang terlihat begitu pucat sekarang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita pulang. Apa kau bisa berjalan?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

Dio menggelengkan hanya kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Dio Chanyeol segera membopong gadis itu. Dio sendiri kini berpegangan erat pada leher Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku pamit dulu." Pamit Chanyeol pada kedua perempuan didepannya.

Kedua perempuan itu mengangguk mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk pergi dari sana.

"Ya cepat sana bawa Dio pulang." Usir Minseok khawatir.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari butik Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati Chan." Teriak Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sudah keluar dari butiknya.

"Bukankah tadi Dio Baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Minseok.

"Iya mungkin dia kelelahan karena aku menggeretnya tadi saat ia baru saja tiba kemari." Ucap Minseok yang masih menatap kepergian Chanyeol.

"Aku jadi menyesal karena sudah menggeretnya tadi." Sesal Minseok dengan helaan nafasnya.

"Sudahlah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap lengan Minseok.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keruanganku? Aku yakin kau pasti lelah dan haus." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Minseok hanya mengangguk hingga akhirnya mereka berdua pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju kesebuah ruangan di butik itu.

Jongin yang sejak tadi menyaksikan kejadian itu semakin merasa jika ada hal aneh. Entah kenapa ia sangat penasaran dengan gadis itu. Tidak hanya gadis itu ia juga penasaran dengan Chanyeol yang menyembunyikan pertunangannya bahkan hanya Minseok yang ia undang ke pertunangannya.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Dio yang kini tengah berbaring.

"Ya aku sudah tidak pusing lagi Oppa." Jawab Dio yang tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Syukurlah. Sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat saja." Kata Chanyeol yang kini membenarkan selimut Dio.

"Oppa?" Panggil Dio dengan memegang tangan Chanyeol.

"Hm? Ada apa? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang begitu perhatian pada Dio.

Dio segera menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar." Ucap Dio menatap Chanyeol yang seakan-akan meminta persetujuan dari pemuda itu.

"Baiklah ayo kita jalan-jalan." Ujar Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi Dio menggeleng dengan menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat itu merasa bingung.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Aku ingin pergi sendiri." Jawab Dio.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tapi sebaiknya kau naik taksi saja. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit lagi." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut Dio dengan kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih Oppa." Dio tersenyum karena perhatian Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalas senyum Dio dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Kalau begitu Oppa tinggal dulu." Pamit Chanyeol yang kembali mengusap rambut Dio dengan senyum yang melekat diwajahnya.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Dio akhirnya Chanyeol melangkah pergi dari kamar itu. Chanyeol termenung didepan pintu kamar Dio.

"Benar sekarang tunjukkan dirimu dihadapannya Dio Lee." Gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap pintu itu dan tersenyum misterius lalu pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Jongin memakirkan sepedanya ditepi pantai. Jongin berjalan menuju kesebuah pohon kelapa ditepi pantai itu dengen memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Auh dinginnya." Ucap Jongin yang terus berjalan dengan tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya karena memang angin malam yang berhembus sangat dingin malam ini.

Saat Jongin hampir tiba ditempat yang ia tuju tiba-tia ia melihat sepasang kaki yang mengenakan sepatu putih didepannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin segera melihat siapa pemilik kaki itu.

Jongin terdiam mematung melihat siapa yang ada didepannya kini. Ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana sekarang. Ia benar-benar terkejut hingga rasanya ia sedang bermimpi sekarang.

Berulang kali Jongin mengedipkan matanya dan berusaha menyadarkan dirinya agar ia tidak berhalusinasi sekarang. Dan terbukti jika sekarang ini ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hai hai hai Hee update egen. Chapter kemarin emang sedih banget ya? Maafkan Hee yang udah bikin kalian baper kkkk~. Seneng banget kalo liat para readers baper apalagi sampe nangis jadi ada temen mellownya Hee wkwkwk.**_

 _ **Oke Hee tau ini dikit tapi pepatah bilang sedikit demi sedikit lam-lama menjadi bukit LoL #gkadahubungannya. Oke makasih banget buat semuanya yang udah support Hee. Maaf kalo ada salah bahasa penulisan typo dan agak gk nyambung mohon dimaklumi karena Hee juga manusia biasa. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Thank You.**_

 _ **See you next chapter~~**_

 _ **Salam cinta dari Hee :***_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	7. Chapter 7

**It's a Hurt Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sebelumnya maafkan kesalahan-kesalahan yang Hee buat. Maklum kurang aqua. Soal nama Dio sebenernya Hee mau buat namanya Kyungsoo jadi Soo Kyung tpi gk jadi karena suatu alasan :v. Jongin gk nikah sama ibu Kyungsoo nanti di chapter ini ada alasannya. Soal Baekhyun pacaran apa engga sama Jongin kita liat aja gmn nantinya. Kalo soal Chanyeol kedepannya gimana liat aja nanti Hee gamau buat Chanyeol gila kyk Harry masa ganteng-genteng gila kan gk lucu :v tpi sedikit banyak karakternya hampir mirip kyk Harry. Dan sesuai saran kali ini Hee bakal pake Kyungsoo dinarasi walaupun di percakapan manggilnya masih Dio. Untuk nama para emaknya Hee masih galau kalo pake Yoona terlalu tinggi :v jadi biarin aja kyk gtu lah kkkkkk~. Makasih buat kritikan kalian semoga Hee lebih baik lagi kedepannya.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya ia berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menatap laut yang kini berada didepannya. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam saat akan membuka mata.

"Sekarang kau bukan lagi Do Kyungsoo kau adalah Dio Lee. Aku bukan Kyungsoo." Ucap Kyungsoo yang masih memejamkan matanya dan berusaha sekuat tenaga memberanikan diri untuk menatap hamparan laut yang luas didepannya.

Gadis itu membuka matanya dan seketika kedua manik matanya itu melihat hamparan laut yang luas disertai ombak-ombak yang menggulung.

Melihat ombak yang bergulungan di laut membuat tubuh gadis itu bergetar ketakutan bahkan kini nafasnya tersenggal-senggal karena ketakutan. Lagi-lagi ia mengingat kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu kejadian dimana dirinya tenggelam dulu.

' _Tolong... siapapun tolong selamatkan aku.'_

Hari itu kejadian dimana dirinya tenggelam membuat gadis itu trauma ia benar-benar sangat ketakutan dihari itu. Tanpa gadis itu sadari cairan bening sudah keluar dari kedua matanya saat ia mengingat kejadisn hari itu.

Kini gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah karena merasa sangat takut jika ombak itu akan mengejarnya lagi dan menyeretnya entah kemana.

"Tidak..." Gumam Kyungsoo yang masih bergetar ketakutan sambil menatap gulungan ombak itu.

"Tidak... tidak" Kata Kyungsoo yang semakin katakutan hingga akhirnya gadis itu membalikkan badannya karena tak berani menatap kearah laut.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya hingga membuat airmatanya kembali berjatuhan. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar tidak lagi mengingat kejadian itu.

Niat gadis itu sebenarnya ke pantai adalah untuk menghilangkan traumanya agar ia tidak lagi ketakutan. Ia menmutuskan benar-benar tidak ingin menjadi lagi Do Kyungsoo yang tidak diinginkan dan selalu dihina bahkan disiksa. Sekarang dirinya bukanlah Do Kyungsoo lagi itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini walaupun hatinya sangat menolak pikirannya itu.

Setelah sedikit tenang gadis itu membuka matanya. Ia merasa sekarang tubuhnya kembali bergetar dan menegang. Ia terdiam ditempatnya berdiri dengan terus menatap kearah depan. Disana ia melihat seorang pemuda tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

Sadar jika pemuda itu semakin mendekat kearahnya dengan segera Kyungsoo menghapus airmatanya dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam agar dirinya merasa tenang walaupun tetap saja ia masih merasa gugup.

"Aku bukan Do Kyungsoo." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan dan memberanikan dirinya.

Tepat saat itu pula pemuda itu berada didepannya. Pemuda itu dia adalah Jongin yang kini berdiri tepat didepan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam menatap Jongin. Namun tidak dengan Jongin yang kini mengedipkan matanya dan berusaha menyadarkan dirinya saat melihat Kyungsoo didepannya.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil Jongin sedikit tak percaya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo berusaha setenang mungkin.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekati Kyungsoo. Lalu memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo segera melepaskan pelukan Jongin. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan pelukan Jongin.

"Maaf tuan siapa anda? Tolong jangan bersikap seperti ini pada saya." Ucap Kyungsoo sopan dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

Kyungsoo kesal karena Jongin akan mengacaukan perasaannya jika bertindak seperti itu. Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyungsoo segera melangkah pergi darisana.

Dan dengan sigap Jongin mencekal salah satu tangan Kyungsoo yang hendak pergi darisana hingga membuat Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan. Jongin segera membalikkan badannya hingga kini Jongin dapat menatap punggung gadis itu.

Kyungsoo menatap tangannya yang dipegang oleh Jongin lalu menatap Jongin dengan sedikit geram.

"Tolong bersikap sopanlah pada saya tuan." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo?" Panggil Jongin menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Apa kau marah denganku?" Tanya Jongin yang kini menatap gadis itu dengan mata berairnya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan bingungnya. Kali ini ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksud Jongin.

"Apa kesalahanku begitu besar?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang jika aku akan selalu menemukanmu dimanapun kau berada." Kata Jongin yang kini tersenyum dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang masih berair.

"Maaf tuan tapi sepertinya anda salah orang saya bukan Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian melepaskan tangan Jongin.

"Saya permisi." Lanjutnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendirian disana.

Jongin yang melihat kepergian gadis itu justru tersenyum senang.

"Bahkan sekarang kau pergi meninggalkanku. Kau benar-benar Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin dengan tersenyum dan kini berbalik mendekati pohon kelapa yang selalu ia kunjungi.

Jongin berdiri didepan pohon itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah kembali jadi kau harus berbuah. Kau mengerti?" Kata Jongin pada pohon kelapa itu lalu memeluk pohon itu dan tersenyum senang.

Selama ini selalu bilang kepada ibu Kyungsoo jika Kyungsoo akan kembali. Ia selalu marah jika ibu Kyungsoo mengatakan jika Kyungsoo tidak akan kembali karena Kyungsoo telah meninggal.

Sejak dulu Jongin memang tidak percaya dengan polisi yang mencari Kyungsoo dan mengatakan jika Kyungsoo telah meninggal dan tubuh Kyungsoo terbawa ombak entah kemana.

Jongin tersu tersenyum sambil masih memeluk pohon kelapa itu dengan erat.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia ingin segera pulang jika ia terus berada disini maka ia akan semakin merasa tidak nyaman.

Tapi langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat melihat sebuah benda yang sangat familiar benda yang memiliki banyak kenangan antara dirinya dan Jongin. Ia melihat sepedanya yang kini terparkir tepat disebelah sampingnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sepeda itu. Ia melihat sebuah tulisan yang tertempel dengan rapi disana. Ia ingat betul jika tulisan _'Do'_ itu ia sendiri yang menulisnya.

Ia sangat tidak percaya karena sepedanya masih tampak sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Sepertinya Jonginlah yang merawat sepeda itu dengan baik hingga masih terlihat sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Cukup lama Kyungsoo menatap sepeda itu hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo tersadar dan menjauh darisana. Kyungsoo terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga ia sampai tepat didepan sebuah kedai.

Ia dapat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya sedang membersihkan meja. Sepertinya wanita itu akan menutup kedainya. Kyungsoo tersenyum karena melihat wanita itu wanita itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia masih saja menjadi pekerja keras.

Kyungsoo harus mengakhiri kegiatannya mengamati wanita itu karena ponselnya yang berbunyi. Kyungsoo menjawab panggilan itu dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Aku sedang perjalanan pulang Oppa." Kata Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan seseorang disebrang sana.

"Baiklah aku juga menyayangimu Oppa." Akhir Kyungsoo menutup panggilan itu

Kyungsoo kembali menatap wanita yang berada didalam kedai itu dan setelahnya ia benar-benar pergi darisana.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mencintainya Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang duduk didepan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini berada didalam sebuah ruangan di butik Baekhyun. Baekhyun tengah sibuk menggambar sebuah desain sedangkan Chanyeol menopang dagunya menatap Baekhyun yang kini sibuk menggoreskan pensilnya pada sebuah kertas.

"Tentu saja. Dia tunanganku jadi aku harus mencintainya bukankah begitu Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan menatap Baekhyun yang nampak serius itu.

"Tentu saja harus begitu." Jawab Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menggambar.

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat cantik jika gadis itu sedang serius menggambar. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas yang terus menatapnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu kau akan membuat tunanganmu cemburu." Kata Baekhyun dengan senyumannya.

"Dia tidak seperti itu." Balas Chanyeol yang juga tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar balasan Chanyeol itu kini berhenti menggambar dan melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Ckckck lihat sekarang kau bahkan membelanya didepanku." Kata Baekhyun dengan decakannya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang seperti cemburu itu.

"Memang begitu faktanya." Ucap Chanyeol jujur.

"Ya ya baiklah." Kata Baekhyun pasrah.

"Tapi Chan kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjemputnya?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Dia bilang dia ingin jalan-jalan sendiri jadi aku memberinya ijin karena memang dia sudah lama tidak kembali ke Korea." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Ah seperti itu. Aku merasa iri pada tunanganmu Chan karena dia mendapat laki-laki baik dan sangat mencintainya sepertimu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan pandangan kosongnya.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu betul jika Baekhyun berucap seperti itu artinya saat ini Baekhyun sedang merasa sedih dan Baekhyun butuh teman untuk bercerita.

"Tidak sepertiku yang hanya mengharapkan cinta dari laki-laki yang jelas-jelas tak mencintaiku..." Baekhyun tersenyum mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

"Jangankan mencintaiku melihatku saja tidak." Lanjut Baekhyun dengan helaan nafasnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak berhenti saja? Kau bilan tunanganku sangat beruntun karena mendapatkan laki-laki sepertiku. Kenapa kau tidak bersamaku saja agar kau sama beruntungnya dengan tunanganku?" Ucap Chanyeol yang kini menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan seriusnya.

Namun hal itu berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang justru hanya menganggap jika itu adalah sebuah kata-kata penghibur dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum menatap Chanyeol.

"Tidak Chan. Aku cukup bahagia karena ia selalu melindungiku dan berada disisiku walaupun aku tahu jika aku tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki hatinya." Jelas Baekhyun dengan senyumannya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun dari mulutnya. Ia terus menatap Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum.

.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum melihat ibu Kyungsoo yang akan pulang ke rumahnya itu.

"Aku sudah menemukannya dan aku berjanji akan membawanya pulang jadi kau tak perlu merasa kesepian lagi." Gumam Jongin pelan dengan menatap wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau disini lagi?" Tanya ibu Kyungsoo yang kini sudah berada didepan Jongin.

Tanpa Jongin sadari ibu Kyungsoo keluar dari kedai itu saat Jongin tengah melamun. Jongin yang mendengar pertanyaan dari ibu Kyungsoo itu segera tersadar dan menatap wanita itu.

"Eoh? Istriku sudah selesai." Kata Jongin tersenyum pada ibu Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kita kecan. Cepat naik." Ajak Jongin sambil menarik tangan wanita itu agar wanita itu duduk diboncengan sepedanya.

Ibu Kyungsoo menatap sepeda itu dan kemudian melepaskan tangan Jongin dari tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau naik sepeda buntut ini." Tolak ibu Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini sangat romantis?" Tanya Jongin.

"Romantis apanya? Aku tidak mau. Jika kau ingin mengajakku kencan bawalah mobil mewah jangan sepeda buntut seperti ini." Ucap ibu Kyungsoo dengan menendang ban belakang sepeda itu.

"Kenapa kau tak membuangnya saja." Lanjut ibu Kyungsoo.

Jongin terdiam sejenak menatap ibu Kyungsoo yang mengalihkannya pandangannya bahkan Jongin tahu jika saat ini mata wanita itu sudah berkaca-kaca.

Jongin sendiri tahu betul kenapa ibu Kyungsoo seperti itu. Ia tahu jika sekarang ibu Kyungsoo teringat Kyungsoo saat melihat sepeda itu. Jongin tersenyum melihat ibu Kyungsoo dan kemudian ia kembali menarik tangan wanita itu untuk duduk diboncengan sepedanya lalu menuntun tangan wanita itu untuk memeluk perutnya.

"Baiklah sekarang kita akan berkencan." Kata Jongin yang kemudian mengayuh sepedanya pelan.

Terdengar isakan lirih dari arah belakang Jongin. Tanpa menoleh pun Jongin tahu jika itu adalah isakan dari ibu Kyungsoo. Ia tahu wanita itu selalu teringat pada Kyungsoo saat melihat sepeda itu.

Ia tahu wanita itu sangat ingin bertemu Kyungsoo wanita itu merasa jika dialah penyebab dari semua penderitaan yang dialami oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin sangat mengerti bagaiamana perasaan wanita itu.

Jongin hanya diam mengayuh sepedanya saat wanita itu semakin memeluknya erat dan menangis tersendu-sendu.

.

.

.

Pagi ini terlihat dua orang berbeda jenis masih tertidur lelap disebuah kamar. Mereka adalah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang masih tertidur lelap dengan badan yang masih terbungkus oleh selimut.

Hingga pada akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Ia melihat Chanyeol masih tertidur lelap dihadapannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang masih tertidur kemudian jari lentik Kyungsoo mulai mengarah pada wajah Chanyeol. Gadis itu megusap pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

Dan saat itu pula sebuah tangan lain menggenggam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertegun dan melbarkan matanya sedangkan pemilik tangan lainnya itu hanya tersenyum dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Oppa sudah bangun?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol membuka matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku bahkan bangun lebih pagi darimu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi Oppa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Kyungsoo sangat tahu kebiasaan Chanyeol saat pemuda itu masih memejamkan matanya walaupun ia sudah bangun. Pasti ada sesuatu yang pemuda itu pikirkan.

"Tidak aku hanya merasa pusing." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa perlu ku ambilkan obat Oppa?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Tidak sekarang sudah sedikit baikkan."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenym dan mengangguk saat mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol. Untuk beberapa detik mereka terdiam membisu tanpa sepatah kata pun. Hingga Kyungsoo mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa bertemu Oppa." Kata Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang juga menatap Kyungsoo.

"Karena Oppa selalu berada disampingku apapun yang terjadi." Jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan senyumnya begitu pula Chanyeol yang ikut tersenyum.

"Apa ingatanmu belum kembali juga?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa aku harus mengingatnya jika aku sudah mempunyai keluarga yang menyayangiku dan Oppa." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya semua yang dikatakan Kyungsoo adalah kebohongan. Ia bukan hanya membohongi Chanyeol dan keluarga yang telah menemukannya ia juga membohongi hatinya sendiri. Jika Kyungsoo boleh mengatakan jujur Kyungsoo begitu tersiksa dengan perasaannya saat ini namun jika ia mengingat apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya sebelum ia seperti ini ia sangat membenci sumua itu.

Ia benci saat dirinya tidak diinginkan oleh siapapun bahkan didunia ini. Ia bersyukur karena sekarang ia sudah bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tulus menyayanginya.

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan keluargamu?" Tanya Chayeol lagi. Dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Baiklah." Ucap Chanyeol pasrah.

"Aku masih heran kenapa kau mau menggunakan nama Dio. Itu terdengar seperti nama seorang laki-laki." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Bukankah aku sudah berkali-kali menjawabnya Oppa. Aku hanya ingin eommoni dan abeoji senang. Walaupun aku bukan putri kandung mereka tapi mereka sangat menyayangiku. Aku hanya ingin menghibur mereka dengan nama putra mereka. Mereka sangat sedih saat menceritakan putra mereka yang sudah tiada karena itu aku memilih menggunakan nama Dio." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Saat Chanyeol akan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas penjelasan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi karena sebuah panggilan dari seseorang. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan itu dan keluar dari kamar namun sebelumnya ia telah meminta izin pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Chanyeol yang keluar dari kamar itu. Setelah Chanyeol benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu Kyungsoo bangkit dan menuju kedalam kamar mandi.

Ia membasuh wajahnya dan bercermin. Melihat pantulan wajahnya dicermin itu membuatnya mengingat kejadian semalam kejadian dimana ia bertemu dengan Jongin.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa seperti ini." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan airmata yang sudah mengalir dipipi tembamnya.

"Aku berharap aku benar-benar hilang ingatan." Lanjut Kyungsoo sambil memegang dadanya yang sesak karena ia benar-benar tidak sanggup jika harus seperti.

Kyungsoo terduduk dilantai dengan memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana dengan isakannya yang semakin keras. Kyungsoo benar-benar merindukan pemuda itu tapi Kyungsoo tidak boleh dan tidak bisa menemui pemuda itu. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti kakaknya lagi ia tidak ingin membuat kakaknya bersedih karena mengacaukan hubungan mereka.

Kyungsoo juga berjanji jika ia akan melupakan semuanya termasuk kenangannya bersama Jongin. Ia juga berjanji tidak akan kembali lagi.

"Maafkan aku Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan isakannya.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Chanyeol telah berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi. Ia juga tahu jika saat ini Kyungsoo sedang menangis didalam sana.

"Benar Do Kyungsoo lebih baik kau seperti ini dan tetaplah disisiku." Gumam Chanyeol menatap pilu pintu kamar mandi itu.

.

.

Jongin duduk dengan tenang sambil melahap makanannya. Ia sudah berpakaian rapi untuk pergi ke kantornya. Didepan Jongin duduk seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah ibu Kyungsoo.

"Wah istriku sangat pandai memasak." Puji Jongin pada ibu Kyungsoo.

Bukannya mendapat respon yang baik dari ibu Kyungsoo Jongin justru mendapat sebuah pukulan sayang dari ibu Kyungsoo dengan sendok yang sejak tadi dipegang oleh wanita itu.

"Sudah berapa kali aku memintamu untuk tidak menganggap aku istrimu." Ucap ibu Kyungsoo kesal.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau menjadi istri dari pemuda kaya sepertiku?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku memang suka uang tapi aku tidak mau mempunyai suami hitam sepertimu." Jawab ibu Kyungsoo jengkel.

"Kenapa? Bukankah aku ini seksi?" Goda Jongin.

"Kau sudah selesai makan? Jika sudah akan aku ambilkan obat gilamu." Kata ibu Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang mendengar itu justru terkekeh senang karena ia selalu berhasil menggoda ibu Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku memanggilmu eomma bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin.

"Itu lebih menjijikkan." Jawab ibu Kyungsoo yang masih asik melahap makanannya.

Lagi-lagi jawaban ibu Kyungsoo itu terdengar sangat lucu ditelinga Jongin. Karena entah kenapa wanita itu tidak mau jika dipanggil dengan sebutan eomma oleh Jongin.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu." Nasehat ibu Kyungsoo.

Mendengar itu dengan cepat Jongin melahap makanannya hingga habis. Kedua orang itu menikmati sarapan mereka dengan tenang. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua selesai dengan acara sarapan mereka.

.

Terlihat saat ini ibu Kyungsoo tengah mencuci piring kotor. Jongin yang melihat itu segera menghampirinya dan memeluk wanita itu dar belakang.

Ibu Kyungsoo yang sudah terbiasa dengan pelukan Jongin itu masih tetap fokus pada kegiatan mencuci piringnya. Hingga suara Jongin membuatnya menghentika kegiatannya itu.

"Aku melihat Kyungsoo semalam." Ucap Jongin.

Ibu Kyungsoo membeku ditempatnya dan menghentikan aktivitas mencuci piringnya.

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Tunggulah sebentar aku akan membawanya pulang." Lanjut Jongin.

Ibu Kyungsoo segera tersadar dan kembali dengan kegiatan mencuci piringnya sedangkan Jongin sendiri masih tetap memeluk wanita itu.

"Hari ini pulanglah ke rumahmu." Kata ibu Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya diam saat ibu Kyungsoo mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia tahu jika ibu Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu maka wanita itu sedang ingin menyendiri.

"Hari ini aku tidak ingin melihatmu jadi pulanglah." Lanjut wanita itu.

Selama ini Jongin memang sering menginap dirumah Kyungsoo kadang sesekali ia pulang ke rumahnya. Orang tua Jongin juga tidak melarangnya untuk menginap dirumah Kyungsoo karena memang kedua orang tua Jongin tahu betul bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu.

Ia dan orang tuanya juga sudah membuat perjanjian jika Jongin mengurus perusahaan keluarganya maka kedua orang tua Jongin tidak boleh melarang ataupun mengatur hidup Jongin. Jongin sangat bersyukur karena mempunyai orang tua seperti mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke kantor dulu. Aku berjanji akan membawa Kyungsoo pulang jadi kau harus ingat janjiku itu. Mengerti?" Kata Jongin yang hanya diangguki oleh ibu Kyungsoo.

Setelahnya Jongin pergi menuju kantornya dengan menggunakan sepeda Kyungsoo karena memang jarak antara kantornya dengan rumah Kyungsoo tak begitu jauh. Ia menggunakan sepeda itu bukan tanpa alasan ia ingin tetap mengingat Kyungsoo dan menjaga Kyungsoo dalam hatinya sampai kapanpun.

Karena ia yakin Kyungsoo juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Jongin tahu semua apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan karena buku diary Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang tadinya akan berangkat menuju butiknya kini harus kembali lagi karena ia melupakan sesuatu. Untung saja Baekhyun tadi baru sampai depan rumahnya jadi ia tidak perlu berjalan terlalu jauh.

Baekhyun segera memasuki rumahnya dan menuju kamarnya namun saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya Baekhyun segera berhenti. Baekhyun berhenti tepat didepan kamar ibunya.

Terlihat nyonya Byun yang tak lain adalah ibu Baekhyun kini mengusap seragam TK seseorang yang terlipat rapi diatas ranjang ibunya. Baekhyun tahu betul siapa pemilik seragam itu.

Nyonya Byun terus mengusap seragam itu seolah-olah seragam itu adalah seseorang. Bahkan kini nyonya Byun terlihat menangis karena terus menatap seragam itu.

"Maafkan eomma." Ucap wanita itu yang dapat didengar oleh Baekhyun.

Nyonya Byun kini memeluk seragam itu dan semakin menangis. Ia merasa bersalah pada pemilik seragam itu. Ia sangat merindukan pemilik seragam itu ia menyesal karena sikapnya selama ini pada pemilik seragam itu.

"Maafkan eomma." Kata wanita itu yang semakin menangis tersendu-sendu.

"Maafkan eomma Kyungsoo." Ucap wanita itu dengan memeluk erat seragam itu.

Baekhyun yang tidak kuat saat melihat ibunya seperti itu akhirnya memilih untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Matanya sudah berair karena melihat kejadian itu.

Sesampainya ia diluar rumah Baekhyun berlari menjauhi rumah itu ia benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat ibunya seperti itu. Baekhyun berlari dengan tangisannya. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat kejadian itu.

Merasa lelah berlari Baekhyun pun berhenti dan berjongkok serta bersandar pada sebuah tembok disana. Airmata Baekhyun sudah tidak dapat ia bendung lagi ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dengan berjongkok dan bersandar pada tembok itu.

Baekhyun terus menerus menangis hingga membuat riasan tipis diwajahnya itu luntur. Baekhyun benar-benar kesakitan sekarang ia tidak bisa melihat ibunya seperti itu ia tidak sanggup.

"Benar ambillah eomma Kyungsoo dan biarkan aku memiliki Jongin." Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian menghapus airmatanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Terima kasih buat semuanya Hee bener-bener seneng banget liat kritikan dan saran kalian. Maafkan atas semua kesalahan yang Hee buat dari mulai bahasa amburadul typo dan lain-lainnya.**_

 _ **See you next chapter~~**_

 _ **Salam cinta dari Hee :***_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	8. Chapter 8

**It's a Hurt Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Buat yang tanya Chanyeol sebenernya cinta gk sama Kyungsoo di chapther ini bakal dijawab ya. Yang tanya gmn Kyungsoo bisa selamat sabar chapter depan dijelasin. Yang nunggu kapan Kaisoo bersatu sabar tenang aja pasti akan ada saatnya kog :v. Yang berpendapat semua ini karena keadaan Hee setuju banget tuh. Dan yang kesel sama karakter Chanbaek disini berarti Hee berhasil bikin ff ini dong :v tapi bukan maksudnya Hee mau bikin kalian gimana atau gimana ya sama pair Chanbaek kan ini just fanfic. Hee mah aslinya suka sama semua OTP EXO apalagi liat Baeksoo gemesin gtu kalo lagi berantem :v. Kog jadi cerita ya? Okedeh sekian dari Hee**_ _ **. The End.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini Kyungsoo tengah sibuk menggoreskan sebuah kuas pada sebuah dinding dengan jari-jari lentiknya itu. Terlihat terdapat sebuah lukisan yang indah didinding itu karena jari-jari Kyungsoo yang terampil.

"Kau benar-benar Eonni. Apa kau menyuruhku jauh-jauh datang dari New York ke Korea hanya untuk melukis dindingmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk melukis dinding itu.

"Tentu saja untuk apalagi." Jawab seorang wanita yang duduk disebuah kursi didekat Kyungsoo.

"Benar-benar tidak penting Eonni." Kata Kyungsoo yang sedikit kesal.

"Tentu saja ini penting Dio ini menyangkut masa depan anakku." Ucap wanita itu dengan mengusap perutnya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu segera berbalik menatap wanita itu. Wanita itu adalah Minseok yang tadi pagi menghubunginya dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk cepat-cepat datang ke rumah Minseok karena Kyungsoo takut terjadi sesuatu pada Minseok. Minseok bahkan bilang jika ia membutuhkan bantuan Kyungsoo dan itu sangat penting bahkan mendesak.

Minseok pula yang memaksa Kyungsoo untuk segera datang ke Korea. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo menuruti permintaan Minseok karena wanita itu terus merengek kepadanya untuk segera kembali ke Korea.

"Usia kandunganmu baru tiga minggu Eonni jadi tolong jangan berlebihan." Ucap Kyungsoo sudah kesal sekarang.

"Tiga minggu lebih dua hari Dio." Ucap Minseok mengoreksi.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja Eonni." Malas Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja." Balas Minseok tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya.

Kyungsoo kembali sibuk membuat gambar pada dinding kamar itu. Ia sudah malas mendengar perkataan Minseok yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan itu.

"Aku beru tahu jika hamil bisa merubah sifat." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

Kyungsoo sangat heran dengan wanita itu semenjak Minseok mengandung ia menjadi kekanakan dan manja tidak seperti Minseok yang ia kenal. Minseok yang dewasa dan mandiri.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol bertunangan denganmu." Kata Minseok tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan tetap meneruskan perkerjaannya.

"Aku kira Chanyeol akan terus mengikuti Baekhyun." Lanjut Minseok.

Mendengar nama kakaknya Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya.

"Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh pad Minseok.

"Iya Baekhyun. Gadis yang kemarin kau lihat di butik itu." Jawab Minseok.

Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Kau tahu dulu waktu kami masih sekolah dulu aku kira Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu sepasang kekasih karena mereka sering bersama. Bahkan membuat semua siswa iri." Cerita Minseok.

Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Minseok dengan masih berkutat pada dinding itu.

"Tapi ternyata mereka hanya sekedar berteman saja. Dan sekarang Chanyeol bertunangan denganmu. Dulu aku kira Chanyeol akan terus mengikuti Baekhyun lalu mereka akan menikah." Lanjut Minseok.

"Sekarang aku justru merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun karena sepertinya dia selalu mengharapkan Jongin."

Kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar menghentikan pekerjaannya dan fokus mendengarkan cerita Minseok. Tatapan Kyungsoo kini berubah menjadi kosong karena nama itu nama yang membuat Kyungsoo kembali merasakan sesak dihatinya.

"Semua orang juga tahu jika Jongin benar-benar sudah cinta mati pada gadis yang bernama Do..." Kata Minseok mencoba mengingat ingat nama gadis itu.

Kyungsoo masih diam membeku ia berharap Minseok tidak mengatakan nama itu.

"Do Kyung..." Lanjut Minseok yang sudah mulai mengingat nama itu.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam erat kuas yang ia pegang sejak tadi. Ia tidak bisa mendengar nama itu lagi. Nama yang membuat Kyungsoo mengingat semua kejadian yang menimpa dirinya.

"Ah benar Do Kyungsoo!" Seru Minseok.

Seruan Minseok membuat airmata Kyungsoo mengalir dipipinya. Ia merasa seruan Minseok itu seakan-akan memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

"Do Kyungsoo aku tidak tahu gadis seperti apa dia hingga membuat seorang Kim Jongin tergila-gila padanya." Ucap Minseok merasa heran.

Kyungsoo masih memejamkan matanya dengan airmata yang terus mengalir. Untung saja saat ini Kyungsoo memunggungi Minseok jadi wanita itu tidak akan melihatnya menangis.

Kyungsoo kembali mengingat masa lalunya dulu yang menurutnya sangat menyakitkan.

" _Eomma tolong aku!"_

Awal mula penderitaan Kyungsoo saat ia diambil paksa oleh pamannya sendiri dari tangan ibu kandungnya.

" _Maafkan aku Appa. Aku berjanji akan menjadi gadis baik."_

Ketakutan yang Kyungsoo alami saat ia diseret ayahnya karena hampir dijual untuk melunasi hutang-hutang sang ayah. Dan beruntung saat itu ibunya menolongnya. Lalu mengajak Kyungsoo kabur darisana.

" _Do Kyungsoo."_

Panggilan yang baru pertama kali ia dengar dari seorang pemuda bernama Kim Jongin yang menganggap dirinya sebagai teman Kyungsoo. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia memiliki teman.

" _Kau tidak tahu? Gadis ini saiko. Kau tahu ayahnya itu psikopat ia membunuh semua orang yang berani padanya bahkan ayahnya ini pencuri."_

Ejekan yang selalu membuat hati Kyungsoo sakit dan malu hingga membuat Jongin menjauh darinya.

" _Maafkan aku Eomma."_

Ingatan itu kembali terlintas dikepala Kyungsoo saat ibunya memukulnya dengan sebuah sapu.

" _Jongin."_

Dan kejadian dimana ia memanggil Jongin disaat pemuda itu menjauhinya.

" _Terima kasih Eomma."_

Kenangannya bersama ibunya yang membelikannya sebuah sepatu baru untuknya.

" _Ku bilang aku bukan ibumu! Sekarang kau pergi dari sini!"_

Bahkan disaat ibu kandungnya sendiri mengusirnya ia sangat ingat akan kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuat hatinya sangat sakit karena tidak diinginkan.

" _Maafkan aku karena telah menyukainya."_

Hingga ia bertemu dengan kakak perempuannya yang mengungkapkan jika gadis itu menyukai pemuda yang sama dengannya.

" _Aku tidak ingin menjadi temanmu lagi. Annyeong Jongin-ah."_

" _Tolong... siapapun tolong selamatkan aku."_

Hingga pada akhirnya Kyungsoo harus menjauhi Jongin demi Baekhyun. Dan membuatnya mengalami trauma mendalam sampai saat ini ia benar-benar tidak akan bisa kembali lagi pada masa-masa itu.

"Aku jadi penasaran pada gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo itu." Lanjut Minseok.

" _Dia gadis yang malang hingga tidak seorangpun menginginkannya."_ Batin Kyungsoo menjawab perkataan Minseok.

"Aku juga kasihan melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya sangat mencintai Jongin tapi Jongin selalu saja menolaknya dan terus mencari gadis itu walaupun sampai sekarang tidak ada kabar dari gadis itu. Bahkan Jongin bilang jika ia akan terus mencari dan mencintai gadis itu walaupun gadis itu tidak akan pernah kembali." Ujar Minseok yang terlihat kesal.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu tertegun dan tidak sengaja menendang cat hingga cat itu tumpah mengenai lantai.

"Astaga!" Seru Minseok yang kaget karena cat itu.

"Maafkan aku Eonni." Sesal Kyungsoo dengan airmata yang masih mengalir.

Kyungsoo segera berusaha membereskan cat-cat itu hingga tangannya penuh dengan cat.

"Tidak apa-apa Dio biarkan saja. Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk membersihkannya." Kata Minseok.

"Tapi aku sudah mengotori lantainya Eonni." Kata Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk memebersihkan cat dilantai itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Dio lebih baik kau membersihkan dirimu."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menurut pada perkataan Minseok untuk membersihkan dirinya. Dan sekarang ini ia sudah memasuki kamar mandi di rumah Minseok.

Kyungsoo mulai memebersihkan tangannya di washtafle lalu setelahnya ia menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada cermin itu.

Lagi-lagi airmatanya mengalir kembali tanpa ia duga. Kyungsoo mengusap menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Minseok kini berdiri diluar kamar mandi itu merasa sedikit khawatir pada Kyungsoo karena ia terdengar isakan pelan dari dalam kamar mandi. Minseok merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu bahkan ia tadi sempat melihat airmata gadis itu saat gadis itu berusaha membersihkan cat dilantai.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk disebuah kafe dimana saat ini ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Jongin pemuda yang selalu memenuhi hatinya.

Tak lama kemudian lonceng di kafe itu berbunyi yang menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang datang ke kafe itu. Baekhyun melihat pintu yang terbuka itu lalu melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum kepada seseorang yang baru saja masuk kafe itu.

Dengan cepat Jongin berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk didepan gadis itu. Baekhyun tersenyum cerah menatap Jongin yang kini berada didepannya. Begitu pula Jongin yang tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Apa hal itu sangat penting hingga kau mengajakku bertemu?" Tanya Jongin pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan Jongin." Ucap Baekhyun yang gugup karena ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia mengatakannya pada Jongin.

Pandangan Baekhyun berubah menatap sendu Jongin dan Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan serius.

"Jongin apa sebaiknya kau tidak mengakhiri semuanya?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedikit ragu.

"Maksudmu Baek?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"Pencarianmu dan perasaanmu pada Kyungsoo." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kita sudah pernah membahas ini Baek dan kau pasti tahu jawabanku."

"Tapi Jongin ini sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya. Apa kau tidak bisa melihatku?"

"Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai Noonaku sama seperti Kyungsoo menganggapmu sebagai Eonninya." Ujar Jongin.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa hanya menjadi Noonamu Kim Jongin." Bantah Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku juga sama halnya sepertimu Baek." Ucap Jongin.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam menahan rasa sakitnya karena lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa mendapatkan Jongin. Ia juga menahan airmatanya dipelupuk matanya agar tidak terjatuh begitu saja.

"Kau tahu Baek? Aku sudah berhasil menemukan Kyungsoo." Kata Jongin yakin dengan tetap setia menatap Baekhyun.

Walaupun hal itu pasti atau tidak yang terpenting saat ini Jongin sudah memberitahu Baekhyun jika ia melihat Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terkejut dengan apa yang Jongin katakan. Mendengar itu bukannya Baekhyun senang karena adiknya kembali tapi justru Baekhyun merasa posisinya terancam. Ia takut jika Jongin akan semakin menjauh darinya hingga akhirnya Baekhyun benar-benar tidak akan pernah bisa menggapai Jongin.

"Baek dengarkan aku. Walaupun Kyungsoo akan kembali aku akan tetap menyayangimu dan menjagamu sama seperti aku menjaga Kyungsoo. Kita bisa menjadi keluarga Baek." Ucap Jongin dengan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri masih terdiam. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo kembali kedalam kehidupannya lagi. Ia tidak mau jika Jongin akan menjauhinya dan mementingkan Kyungsoo daripada dirinya karena memang selama ini Jongin selalu menjaga dan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi walaupun perasaan Jongin masih tetap sama.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan matanya yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan beningnya. Ia menggeleng dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa seperti ini. Setelahnya Baekhyun pergi dari sana meninggalkan Jongin.

Baekhyun terus berjalan dengan airmatanya yang mengalir tanpa hentinya. Entah bagaimana hancurnya hati Baekhyun sekarang ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Rasanya benar-benar hancur dan sakit lebih sakit daripada menerima kenyataan bahwa ibunya lebih menyayangi adiknya.

"Kyungsoo kenapa kau harus kembali lagi? Kenapa? Kenapa Kyungsoo?" Geram Baekhyun yang masih berjalan entah kemana.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu Kyungsoo." Ucap Baekhyun.

.

Jongin terdiam didalam kafe itu dan masih terduduk ditempat yang sama saat ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Jongin mengusap kasar wajahnya. Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun seperti ini.

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak tega melihat Baekhyun seperti ini tapi jika Jongin berbohong dengan perasaannya sendiri maka bukan hanya Jongin yang akan terluka tapi Baekhyun juga akan terluka. Ia takut jika karena dirinya hubungan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menjadi memburuk.

Ia hanya berharap Baekhyun dapat mengerti perasaannya terlebih sekarang ingatan Baekhyun telah kembali.

Jongin mempunyai banyak alasan kenapa ia harus menolak Baekhyun. Saat ini ia hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk semuanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tengah sibuk mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tenangnya membelah sunyinya malam. Chanyeol sedang menuju ketempat dimana Kyungsoo berada. Chanyeol yang tadi dihubungi oleh Kyunngsoo untuk menjemputnya disebuah tempat.

Namun tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi dari ponsel Chanyeol yang menandakan terdapat panggilan disana. Dengan cepat Chanyeol segera menjawab panggilan itu.

" _Chan dia menolakku lagi."_ Kata seorang gadis disebrang sana.

"Dimana kau sekarang Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol yang khawatir pada Baekhyun.

" _Aku benar-benar sedih Chan. Kau tahu? Rasanya hatiku sangat hancur."_

Bukannya menjawab gadis itu justru bercerita pada Chanyeol. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin khawatir karena ia tahu jika gadis itu sepertinya sedang mabuk.

"Katakan dimana kau sekarang Byun Baekhyun?!" Tanya Chanyeol yang mulai kesal karena gadis itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

" _Ditempat yang cukup nyaman yang bisa menenangkanku."_

Mendengar jawaban itu tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan segera memutar arahnya menuju ketempat dimana gadis itu berada. Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi karena ia ingin segera bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Bahkan sekarang Chanyeol melupakan seseorang yang memintanya untuk dijemput. Ia terlalu khawatir pada Baekhyun hingga ia melupakan Kyungsoo bahkan tak memberi kabar pada gadis itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk disebuah halte yang tak jauh dari rumah Minseok. Dengan setia Kyungsoo menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempatnya sekarang. Namun sudah lebih dari satu jam Kyungsoo menunggu tapi Chanyeol tidak datang juga.

Sebenarnya tadinya Kyungsoo akan diantar oleh Jongdae suami Minseok tapi Kyungsoo menolak karena takut merepotkan pria itu. Kyungsoo juga ingin berjalan-jalan karena sudah lama ia tidak melihat kota kelahirannya itu.

Kyungsoo yang khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol berusaha menghubungi pemuda itu namun tidak dijawab oleh Chanyeol. Kyungsoo terus berusaha menghubungi pemuda itu walaupun hasilnya tetap sama, pemuda itu tidak menjawab panggilannya. Hingga akhirnya ponsel Kyungsoo kehabisan dayanya.

Kyungsoo memasukkan ponselnya kedalam sakunya dan menghela nafas karena merasa bosan menunggu Chanyeol. Sekarang ini sudah sangat larut malam tapi Chanyeol belum juga datang. Seharusnya tadi Kyungsoo memesan taksi saja jika seperti ini.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil seorang pemuda.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya terkejut mendengar akan panggilan itu. Ia sangat hafal dengan suara itu.

Kyungsoo segera berdiri dan akan meninggalkan tempat itu namun niatannya itu harus digagalkan oleh pemuda itu yang lebih dahulu meraih tangannya dan mencegah dirinya untuk pergi dari sana.

"Tolong lepaskan." Kata Kyungsoo dengan menatap pemuda itu.

"Kyungsooo?" Panggil pemuda itu lagi.

Ternyata dugaan Kyungsoo benar jika pemuda itu adalah Jongin. Pemuda itu tadinya ingin melihat rumahnya yang ia beli dengan hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri agar saat Kyungsoo kembali nanti mereka bisa menikah dan tinggal disana itu lah yang Jongin bayangkan. Dan kebetulan rumah itu dekat dengan rumah Minseok.

"Maaf tuan sebenarnya siapa anda? Dan nama saya bukan Kyungsoo." Kata Kyungsoo yang merasa ketakutan.

"Kyungsoo!" Panggil Jongin lagi.

"Saya benar-benar tidak mengenal anda tuan saya mohon lepaskan saya." Ucap Kyungsoo yang terlihat ketakutan dan terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jongin.

Jongin yang mendengar itu kemudian melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo karena melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu takut dengannya. Jongin sedikit merasa aneh dengan Kyungsoo yang begitu ketakutan dengannya. Setelahnya Jongin menatap sendu Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak saya benar-benar tidak mengenal anda." Jawab Kyungsoo mantap.

Dengan segera Jongin melepaskan dasinya dan kemudian mengikat rambut Kyungsoo yang tergerai. Untung saja Jongin baru saja pulang kerja. Ia sangat menyayangkan karena telah mengembalikan sepeda Kyungsoo ke rumah Kyungsoo secara diam-diam.

"Apa kau juga tidak mengingat ini?"

Kyungsoo segera melepaskan dasi itu dan mengembalikan dasi itu pada Jongin.

"Maaf tuan tolong jangan seperti ini. Sudah saya katakan jika saya bukan Kyungsoo. Saya permisi." Kata Kyungsoo yang segera menghentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat dan segera masuk kedalam taksi itu sehingga meninggalkan Jongin sendiri disana.

Jongin masih berusaha memanggil Kyungsoo dan mengejar taksi itu namun sayang pergerakannya lebih lambat dari taksi itu.

Jongin menatap nanar taksi yang sudah menjauhinya itu. Ia mendesah kecewa karena lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pulang.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengenalku Do Kyungsoo? Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu sangat sangat merindukanmu Do Kyungso." Ucap Jongin sambil menatap dasi yang berada ditangannya itu.

.

Kyungsoo bersandar pada jendela taksi itu dan menatap lurus kedepan dengan airmata yang terus mengalir dipipinya. Ia merasa sangat jahat karena telah memperlakukan Jongin seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku Jongin." Gumam Kyungsoo yang masih berlinangan airmata.

.

.

Cahnyeol mengedarkan indera penglihatannya di sebuah club yang sering Baekhyun datangi saat ia sedang sedih. Hingga matanya menemukan sesosok gadis sedang duduk dengan meneguk sebuah bir.

Cahnyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan mencegah gadis itu untuk meneguk kembali minumannya. Ia tahu jika gadis itu tidak bisa minum dan sekarang ini gadis itu sudah mabuk berat.

Terlihat dari mata gadis itu yang sayu serta bau alkohol menguar saat gadis itu berbicara.

"Hentikan Baek. Kau sudah sangat mabuk." Nasehat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara Chanyeol segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah dimana Chanyeol duduk. Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol disana.

"Kau sudah datang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kini meneguk bir itu tanpa gelas karena gelas itu sudah diambil Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan prihatinnya.

"Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan?" Tanya Baekhyun saat ia telah menyelesaikan minumnya.

"Kau tahu Chan? Mungkin aku adalah gadis yang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini. Kau tahu kenapa?" Lanjut Baekhyun dengan menatap lurus kedepan.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya diam dan mendengarkan semua isi hati Baekhyun.

"Aku merasa jika aku tidak diinginkan siapapun." Kata Baekhyun.

" _Tapi aku selalu dan sangat menginkanmu Baek."_ Batin Chanyeol dengan menatap Baekhyun.

"Semua orang selalu membicarakan Kyungsoo. Dan entah kenapa itu membuatku muak." Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

" _Tapi aku selalu memikirkanmu Baek dan aku tidak akan pernah bosan memikirkanmu."_ Chanyeol masih terdiam dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu aku sangat mencintai Jongin dan Jongin sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Bukankah itu terdengar lucu?" Kini airmata Baekhyun mulai mengalir begitu saja.

" _Dan aku sangat sangat mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun."_

"Aku merasa gadis terbodoh didunia ini Chan. Aku ingin menghentikan semuanya tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya."

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan bersandar disana menumpahkan semua kesedihan yang ia rasakan. Chanyeol sangat membenci ini. Ia sangat membenci Baekhyun yang menangis karena pemuda itu.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat dan mengusap bahu sempit Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo segera menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang empuknya. Ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Baik lelah hati pikiran ataupun fisiknya.

Ia kembali mengingat saat lagi-lagi ia harus membohongi Jongin dan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian disana.

"Kau sangat jahat Do Kyungsoo." Kata Kyungsoo pelan.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo harus mengeluarka cairan bening dari mata indahnya itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat lelah dengan semua ini.

"Aku bukan Do Kyungsoo bukan." Ucap Kyungsoo yang merasa sangat frustasi.

"Aku Dio Lee bukan Do Kyungsoo." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan memukul-mukul dada sebelah kirinya yang disertai tangisannya.

Ia merasa beruntung karena sekarang ini Chanyeol tidak ada disana jadi Kyungsoo bisa sepuasnya menangis hingga pagi tiba.

.

.

.

Diwaktu yang sama terlihat Chanyeol yang menidurkan Baekhyun disebuah ranjang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini tengah berada disebuah apartemen milik Chanyeol dan apartemen itu tidak diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya.

Chanyeol memang sengaja membeli apartemen itu untuk menenangkan dirinya disana dan satu rahasia yang perlu diketahui disana terdapat sebuah ruangan tersembunyi yang berisi semua kenangannya bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan pulas setelah ia membuka sepatu gadis itu. Kini Chanyeol duduk disamping gadis itu dan menatap sendu gadis itu.

Chanyeol membenarkan selimut gadis itu dan merapikan rambutnya yang menghalangi paras cantik gadis itu.

"Jongin..." Igau gadis itu.

"Bahkan saat tertidur pun kau masih mengingatnya Baek." Kata Chanyeol pilu.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin..." Igau Baekhyun lagi.

Mendengar itu entah kenapa membuat Chanyeol menggeram marah. Dan entah setan darimana tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya diatas Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku Baek. Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menginginkanmu?" Ucap Chanyeol yang kini menindih Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku Baek. Kumohon maafkan aku." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera mendekatkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun dan mencium gadis itu. Baekhyun sendiri yang tadinya tertidur kini terjaga karena ciuman Chanyeol yang begitu sangat menuntut.

Namun walaupun Baekhyun terjaga tetap saja ia tidak sadar sepenuhnya karena pengaruh alkohol yang ia minum tadi. Chanyeol sendiri terus meraup bibir Baekhyun dengan rakusnya tanpa memperdulikan gadis itu yang terlihat kehabisan nafasnya.

"Jongin..." Panggil Baekhyun disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol segera melepas ciumannya karena panggilan itu.

"Sebesar itu kah perasaanmu padanya Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol yang menatap sendu Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk meraup oksigennya karena ciuman Chanyeol.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap melakukannya Baek. Hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa mendapatkanmu Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol kalap.

Dan setelahnya Chanyeol lebih berani lagi. Mencium leher Baekhyun dengan perasaan sakitnya karena gadis itu terus memanggil nama Jongin.

Entah bagaimana tapi sekarang ini keadaan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak karuan karena perbuatan Chanyeol. Rambut gadis itu sudah kusut dan pakaiannya yang acak-acakan.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu dengan tidak sabarannya membuka semua kain yang menempel pada tubuhnya dan tubuh Baekhyun. Lalu kembali pada aktivitasnya.

Tangan Chanyeol terus berkerja menggerayangi tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah tidak terhalang apapun. Baekhyun yang diperlakukan Chanyeol seperti itu kini sudah bernafsu dengan sesekali mengacak bahkan menjambak surai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol begitu semangat saat mendengar desahan-desahan Baekhyun hingga pada akhirnya Chanyeol sudah berada pada pusat Baekhyun.

"Ini akan terasa sedikit sakit jadi kumohon tahanlah sebentar Baek." Bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun dan setelahnya Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan-perlakuan Chanyeol tanpa menjawab semua perkataan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk memasukkan kejantanannya pada pusat Baekhyun.

"Akh sakit hhh" Desah Baekhyun dengan meringis kesakitan.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu segera mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Chanyeol berusaha menyalurkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun melalui ciuman itu.

Baekhyun sendiri dengan senang hati membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan sesekali meringis pelan karena bagian bawahnya yang terasa seperti dibelah dua.

Ciuman yang tadinya pelan dan penuh kelembutan kini berubah menjadi menuntut dan dipenuhi nafsu. Bahkan dibawah sana Chanyeol tidak berhenti menghujam kejantanannya didalam pusat Baekhyun.

"Ahhh Jonginhh hhh" Desah Baekhyun yang melepaskan ciumannya.

Chanyeol merasa tersambar petir saat mendengar desahan Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat mencintainya Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berairnya tanpa menghentikan pergerakannya dibawah sana.

"Engghh Jonginh ahhh" Desah Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi mendengar desahan Baekhyun itu kini justru semakin menghujam Baekhyun dalam dan cepat. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua mendapatkan klimaksnya.

"Jonginhh hhh" Desahan lega keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya bungkam dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas Baekhyun memeluk gadis itu. Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat tahan lagi menahannya.

Park Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya ia menangis dihadapan Baekhyun walaupun Baekhyun sendiri sudah kembali tertidur. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi memendam perasaannya pada gadis itu.

Selama ini Chanyeol melakukan apapun untuk gadis itu. Ia akan memberikan semua yang ia punya hanya untuk membuat gadis itu bahagia. Bahkan ia rela bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo agar gadis itu bisa leluasa berdekatan dengan Jongin.

Tapi entah apa yang terjadi hari ini Chanyeol tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Chanyeol berharap ia bisa mendapatkan baekhyun dengan cara ini.

Chanyeol sendiri sudah berusaha mengunggkapkan perasaannya pada gadis itu tapi gadis itu justru menganggap dirinya bercanda dan tidak melihatnya sedikitpun.

"Lihatlah aku Baek kumohon." Kata Chanyeol pilu dengan memeluk Baekhyun erat dan airmata yang terus mengalir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 _ **Hai hai siapa nih yang kangen sama Hee? Wkwkwkwk. Cieee satnight nih. Maafkan Hee yang justru update ff menyedihkan disaat satnight. Yang nantinya bilang ncnya gk hot emang Hee bikin gk hot soalnya keadaan memaksa untuk tidak hot.**_

 _ **Udah deh gitu aja jangan banyak-banyak ntar mules lg :v. Maafkan typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana dan terima kasih karena sudah membaca mereview memfollow dan memfavoritekan ff ini.**_

 _ **See you next chapther~~**_

 _ **Salam cinta dari Hee :***_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	9. Chapter 9

**It's a Hurt Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kenapa kalian pada sebel sama Chanbaek? Chanbaek salah apa? wkwkwk. Yang nunggu Kaisoo bersatu harus ekstra SABAR karna mereka bakal lama bersatunya. Sebenernya ini mau dibuat rated T tapi Hee pengen masukin pas part Chanyeol sama Baekhyun naena jadi Hee buat M. Kayaknya nanti juga ada Kaisoo naena :v. Udah gitu aja dan sekedar info mungkin ff ini gak bisa update cepet lagi karena Hee udah mulai sibuk. Mungkin updatenya tiap satnight atau kalau engga tiap minggu. Jadi Hee minta maaf banget sama kalian. Thank You**_ __

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari kini mulai menampakkan dirinya dengan cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan mata. Terlihat seorang gadis masih terlelap dengan damai dengan selimut tebalnya. Gadis itu menggeliat pelan dan membuka matanya saat merasakan sinar matahari mengitip dibalik jendela kamar itu.

Gadis itu Baekhyun terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Baekhyun bangkit dari tidur pulasnya dan terduduk diatas ranjang nan nyaman itu. Baekhyun merasa kepalanya berputar-putar mungkin karena efek alkohol yang semalam ia minum masih terasa.

Baekhyun juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah dan bagian bawahnya terasa sangat nyeri disana. Baekhyun menyibak selimut itu dan meraba tubuhnya sendiri.

Ternyata pakaiannya masih lengkap. Lalu setelahnya ia melihat seprai yang menempel pada ranjang itu dan disana ia tidak menemukan apapun. Itu artinya ia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ia pikir ia akan diperkosa oleh seseorang saat dirinya sedang mabuk namun ternyata tidak. Tapi kenapa bagian bawahnya terasa sangat nyeri?.

Baekhyun mengedarkan matanya pada kamar itu dan ia tidak kenal dengan kamar itu. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya dan seingatnya ia mabuk lalu Chanyeol datang setelah itu Baekhyun tidak tahu apalagi yang terjadi.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seorang pemuda.

Baekhyun melihat pemuda itu dan mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Semalam kau mabuk berat dan kau juga meronta tidak ingin pulang jadi ku bawa saja kemari." Jelas pemuda itu yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun Chan." Kata Baekhyun.

"Bukankah itu kebiasaanmu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyumannya.

"Kau benar. Aku selalu tidak mengingat apapun saat aku sedang mabuk." Baekhyun mendengus pelan saat mengatakannya.

Chanyeol masih tersenyum dan duduk disamping Baekhyun lalu memberikan sebuah cangkir berisi air kepada Baekhyun.

"Minumlah." Perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengambil cangkir itu dari tangan Chanyeol dan menegak minuman itu. Chanyeol sendiri hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Katakanlah jika Chanyeol itu pecundang karena setelah semalam tadi ia meniduri Bakhyun, ia segera merapikan semuanya termasuk memakaikan baju Baekhyun bahkan pemuda itu sudah mengoleskan salep pereda nyeri pada kewanitaan gadis itu.

Chanyeol pikir jika Baekhyun mengetahui apa yang telah ia lakukan semalam maka ia yakin Baekhyun akan membencinya seumur hidupnya. Chanyeol benar-benar menjadi seorang pecundang sekarang karena ia tidak berani mengakui apa yang telah ia perbuat pada gadis itu.

"Chan semalam apa terjadi sesuatu yang aneh kepadaku?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah meneguk minumannya.

"Tidak ada kenapa memangnya?" Bohong Chanyeol.

"Ah tidak aku hanya merasa aneh saja." Jawab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlalu malu untuk bertanya mengenai selangkangannya yang terasa nyeri itu. Sedekat apapun dirinya dengan Chanyeol tetap saja Chanyeol adalah seorang laki-laki.

" _Maafkan aku Baek."_

.

.

.

Terdengar deritan pintu dari luar rumah. Kyungsoo yang mendengar pintu terbuka itu segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang berada di ruang tamu jadilah Kyungsoo dapat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka itu.

Kyungsoo mengekor pada pemuda itu yang akan menuju kamar.

"Oppa darimana saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya yang masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya walaupun sudah nampak kusut.

"Aku ada beberapa urusan semalam." Jawab pemuda itu yang sibuk melepaskan jas kerjanya.

"Kenapa Oppa tidak memberitahuku setidaknya Oppa bisa menjawab panggilanku." Kata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak marah pada pemuda itu karena membiarkannya menunggu selama berjam-jam. Ia hanya khawatir dengan pemuda itu.

"Oppa tahu aku sangat ketakutan semalam aku menunggu Oppa selama berjam-jam." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Chanyeol pemuda itu hanya diam tak menjawab perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Apa Oppa sudah makan? Oppa ingin makan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak aku hanya ingin istirahat." Jawab Chanyeol yang masih sibuk melepas dasinya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Oh ya Oppa kau tahu? Semalam aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang terus memanggilku Do Kyungsoo." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa Chanyeol harus tahu akan hal itu. Ia pikir jika Chanyeol mengetahuinya Chanyeol akan melindunginya dari Jongin.

"Tidak bisakah kau keluar Dio?!" Entah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau perintah tapi nada Chanyeol seperti sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Tapi Oppa..." Belum selesai Kyungsoo berbicara Chanyeol sudah membuka mulutnya.

"Kubilang keluar!" Bentak Chanyeol.

"Oppa?" Panggil Kyungsoo yang tertegun karena bentakan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku? Kubilang keluar Dio! Keluar sekarang!" Sekali lagi Chanyeol membentak gadis itu.

Kyungsoo segera keluar dari sana dengan mata yang berair. Ia tidak tahu jika Chanyeol akan membentaknya seperti itu karena selama sepuluh tahun ini Chanyeol selalu bersikap manis dan lembut pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu menguncinya. Dengan segera Kyungsoo menghempaskan badannya diranjangnya. Dan sekali lagi Kyungsoo menangis karena perlakuan Chanyeol yang cukup membuatnya sakit hati.

.

Chanyeol duduk termenung dikamarnya ia sangat kacau hari ini dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi membuatnya semakin pusing hingga tanpa sadar ia membentak gadis itu.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menggeram frustasi dengan semua yang terjadi. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena telah melakukan hal itu semalam dengan Baekhyun disisi lain ia juga sangat menginginkan Baekhyun dan lebih bodohnya lagi Chanyeol tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu kepada Baekhyun ia sangat takut jika gadis itu akan menjauhinya dan membencinya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah selama seminggu ini Kyungsoo terus mendiamkan chanyeol bahkan gadis itu hanya keluar kamarnya saat sarapan makan siang dan makan malam setelahnya ia akan terus berada di kamarnya.

Seperti malam ini Kyungsoo hanya berbaring diranjangnya dengan memeluk guling yang berada disana. Kemudian ia meraih sebuah figura yang terdapat fotonya bersama dengan Chanyeol. Ia menatap foto itu dan mengusapnya pelan.

Melihat itu ia jadi teringat dengan masa dimana ia bisa selamat dari ombak yang menyeretnya itu.

 **Flashback**

 _Kyungsoo terbangun dari ketidaksadarannya. Badai masih saja berlangsung dan membuat tubuhnya semakin menggigil kedinginan._

" _Tolong... siapapun tolong aku kumohon..." Kata Kyungsoo dengan lemah dan tentu saja suaranya itu tidak akan didengar oleh siapapun._

 _Kyungsoo berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga berdiri dan berjalan meminta pertolongan. Ia tidak tahu sekarang ini ia dimana yang terpenting saat ini adalah dirinya selamat._

 _Kyungsoo terus berjalan menyusuri badai itu dengan kaki telanjangnya. Kaki Kyungsoo sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah serta kepalanya yang juga terluka. Kyungsoo terus berusaha berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih._

 _Hingga badai itu mereda akhirnya Kyungsoo sampai pada jalan raya yang cukup sepi karena memang sekarang sudah dini hari. Wajah Kyungsoo sudah memucat karena kedinginan dan badannya serasa seperti es._

 _Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah sendiri tidak bisa merasakan seluruh badannya. Kyungsoo terjatuh dengan badannya yang telentang._

" _Tolong selamatkan aku kumohon siapapun selamatkan aku." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih._

 _Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan dinginnya udara badannya terasa kaku semua. Bibirnya sudah membiru karena kedinginan. Sekarang yang kyungsoo harapkan adalah keajaiban yang datang kepadanya._

 _Ia berharap seseorang akan datang dan menyelamatkannya. Kyungsoo menangis menahan semua rasa sakit pada seluruh badannya._

" _Kumohon selamatkan aku." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan lirih disertai airmatanya yang terus mengalir._

 _Hingga pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri disana. Namun sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri ia melihat sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya dan seseorang didalam mobil itu keluar lalu menghampirinya. Dan setelahnya semuanya menjadi gelap._

 _._

 _._

 _Kyungsoo terbangun dari ketidaksadarannya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan itu disana ia melihat seorang pemuda yang duduk disampingnya dengan terus menerus menatap dirinya._

 _Pemuda itu terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo sudah sadarkan diri. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri justru terbatuk-batuk karena ia merasa dadanya sangat sakit. Ia juga tidak sadar jika kini ditangannya sudah terpasang sebuah selang infus._

" _Ahjussi dia sudah sadar!" Seru pemuda itu dengan suara yang cukup keras._

 _Tidak berapa lama kemudian datang seorang leki-laki paruh baya diikuti dengan dua orang wanita dan seorang laki-laki lainnya._

 _Laki-laki paruh baya yang berjalan didepan itu segera memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih saja terbatuk karena dadanya terasa begitu sakit._

" _Apa dadamu terasa sakit?" Tanya laki-laki itu._

 _Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan laki-laki itu._

" _Bagaimana?" Tanya seorang wanita yang berdiri dibelakang laki-laki itu yang sepertinya wanita itu adalah istri dari laki-laki itu._

" _Sepertinya paru-parunya bermasalah jadi kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit." Kata laki-laki itu._

" _Ya sudah kalau begitu kita bawa saja dia ker rumah sakitmu Hyung." Saran laki-laki yang mungkin teman atau adik laki-laki itu._

 _Kyungsoo merasa dadanya sangat sakit sekali hingga ia tidak tahan lagi dan kembali pingsan._

 _._

 _._

" _Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya seorang pemuda kini berdiri disamping ranjang Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung karena saat ini ia berada disebuah ruangan yang berbeda lagi._

" _Ah kau berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Kau tahu kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari setelah operasi." Jelas pemuda itu._

" _Operasi?" Tanya Kyungsoo._

" _Ya operasi kau harus dioperasi karena paru-parumu bermasalah mungkin karena terlalu banyak kemasukan air." Lanjutnya lagi._

 _Kyungsoo hanya terdiam mendengar itu. Tentu saja paru-parunya bermasalah jika ia berjam-jam didalam air._

" _Oh perkenalkan aku Chanyeol Park Chanyeol kau ingat aku kan?" Tanya pemuda itu yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol._

 _Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol._

" _Lalu siapa namamu?" Tanya Chanyeol._

" _Do..." Ucap Kyungsoo terpotong karena saat Chanyeol menanyakan namanya tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kejadian-kejadian menyakitkan itu._

" _Oh kau sudah sadar." Kata seorang laki-laki yang sama yang ia lihat saat tersadar kemarin._

" _Apa kau merasa ada yang sakit?" Tanya laki-laki itu._

 _Kyungsoo kembali menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan itu._

" _Baguslah kalau begitu." Kata laki-laki itu._

 _Laki-laki itu kemudian duduk disebelah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo._

" _Nah gadis mani sekarang katakan siapa namamu dan dimana tempat tinggalmu ahjussi akan memberitahukan keluargamu." Kata laki-laki itu dengan lembut._

" _Keluarga?" Tanya Kyungsoo._

 _Laki-laki itu kemudian mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar kata itu. Ia kembali diingatkan dengan kenangan-kenangan menyedihkan itu lagi._

" _Kenapa? Apa kau tidak mengingat keluargamu?" Tanya laki-laki itu._

 _Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dengan mantap menatap laki-laki itu. Bukannya Kyungsoo tidak mengingatnya hanya saja Kyungsoo ingin melupakan semua kenangan sedihnya itu._

 _Laki-laki itu merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kyungsoo dan sepertinya ia harus mengecek ulang keadaan gadis itu. Tiba-tiba saja seorang suster datang kedalam kamar itu dan memanggil laki-laki itu yang ternyata adalah seorang dokter._

 _Sepeninggalan laki-laki itu dari sana Chanyeol kembali menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri kini tengah menahan airmatanya yang sudah berada dipelupuk matanya agar airmata itu tidak jatuh._

" _Apa kau tidak ingin pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol._

 _Kyungsoo segera menatap kearah dimana Chanyeol berada. Dan saat itu pula Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan airmatanya lagi. Kini airmata Kyungsoo sudah berjatuhan melewati pipinya._

" _Kau benar-benar tidak ingin pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi._

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan tangisannya yang semakin keras. Chanyeol menatap iba kepada Kyungsoo._

" _Tidak apa-apa." Kata Chanyeol menenangkan Kyungsoo._

 _Bukannya tenang Kyungsoo justru semakin menangis mendengar itu._

" _Jangan menangis lagi. Oppa akan menemanimu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan menghapus jejak airmata Kyungsoo dipipi gadis itu._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan perlakuan chanyeol itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa tenang._

 _Setelah kejadian itu Chanyeol berusaha membujuk laki-laki yang menolongnya tadi agar mau mengadopsi Kyungsoo dan menjadikan gadis itu sebagai anaknya._

 _Semua yang didapat Kyungsoo saat ini adalah berkat bantuan dari Chanyeol yang berusaha keras membujuk pamannya itu agar mau menjadikannya sebagai putri dari laki-laki itu._

 _Chanyeol juga membujuk istri dari laki-laki itu hingga akhirnya istri laki-laki itu menerima permintaan Chanyeol karena memang istri laki-laki itu baru saja berduka karena putranya baru dua bulan ini meninggal dunia._

 _Tak hanya disitu Chanyeol juga meyakinkan pasangan suami istri itu jika Kyungsoo benar-benar kehilangan ingatannya. Dan karena itu Kyungsoo meminta izin untuk menggunakan nama putra dari pasangan itu menjadi namanya. Ia berharap jika pasangan itu tidak lagi sedih karena kepergian putra tunggal mereka tapi Kyungsoo juga tidak berniat untuk menggantikan putra mereka._

 _Kyungsoo hanya ingin dirinya bisa menghibur pasangan suami-istri itu._

 **Flashback end.**

.

Sebuah suara ketukan pintu pada kamar Kyungsoo membuat lamunan Kyungsoo itu seketika buyar. Dengan segera ia membuka pintu itu. Dan Chanyeol berdiri didepan pintu itu.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo hanya membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya lalu menghempaskan badannya disana. Kini Kyungsoo justru berbaring memunggungi Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Bicaralah Oppa." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Dio maafkan aku." Sesal Chanyeol.

"Oppa sudah mengucapkannya selama seminggu ini."

"Karena itu Dio aku benar-benar menyesal maafkan aku."

"Aku sudah memaafkan Oppa."

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu segera berjalan menuju ke samping tempat tidur Kyungsoo yang dimana disana terdapat tempat kosong. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya didepan Kyungsoo dan menatap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol segera membawa gadis itu kedalam dekapannya. Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo tidak seharusnya ia memperlakukan gadis itu seperti seminggu yang lalu.

Sedah cukup hanya memanfaatkan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tidak ingin lagi menyakiti gadis itu lagi karena memanfaatkan Kyungsoo saja sudah cukup membuat Kyungsoo menderita ia tidak mau jika Kyungsoo semakin menderita karena perlakuannya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol memang sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo tapi bukan perasaan sayang antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Melainkan kasih sayang antara kakak beradik. Sepuluh tahun bersama membuat Chanyeol sudah menganggap gadis itu sebagai adik kandungnya.

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi." Kata Chanyeol.

"Apa ada masalah yang mengganggu Oppa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hm sedikit." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Oppa tidak ingin bercerita padaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya itu dan tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak lagi pula bukan masalah besar." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah."

"Oppa tahu aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu Oppa." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyumannya.

"Saat itu Oppa selalu menghiburku dan menemaniku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Oppa tidak ada saat itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo.

"Beruntung saat itu abeoji menemukanku jadi aku bisa bertemu Oppa yang sedang mengunjungi Abeoji dan menginap disana."

"Ya aku masih ingat."

"Saat abeoji bilang akan pindah ke New York aku benar-benar sedih karena aku pikir aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Oppa lagi tapi ternyata Oppa justru kuliah disana bersamaku." Cerita Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Chanyeol begitu pula Chanyeol yang tersenyum dengan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku pikir kau akan merindukan wajah tampanku ini jika kau berada disana jadi aku putuskan untuk kuliah disana bersamamu." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Bukankah Oppa yang akan merindukanku saat aku pergi." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak dengar aku sedang tidur." Kata Chanyeol yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

Kyungso tersenyum jahil saat melihat Chanyeol yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Jadi Oppa sedang tidur?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol.

"Ya tentu saja." Jawab Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menarik pipi Chanyeol dengan sangat kuat. Dan membuat Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jadi sekarang apa Oppa sudah bangun?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan tawanya.

"Ya! Ya! Kau merusak wajah tampanku Dio Lee." Kata Chanyeol yang kesakitan.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Chanyeol dan semakin kuat lagi menarik pipi Chanyeol.

"Ini akan membuat wajah Oppa semakin tampan percayalah."

Kyungsoo tertawa senang melihat Chanyeol yang semakin kesakitan itu dan Chanyeol yang merasa sangat kesakitan itu segera melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo. Lalu menindih gadis itu.

Melihat posisi itu sontak membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedikit gugup. Baik Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo kin bertatapan. Dan dengan perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Hingga kini wajah mereka sangat dekat bahkan bergerak sedikit saja membuat mereka berciuman.

"Sudah malam tidurlah." Kata Chanyeol tepat didepan wajah Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

Chanyeol kembali menempatkan dirinya untuk tidur disamping Kyungsoo namun sebelumnya pemuda itu menyelimuti Kyungsoo agar gadis itu tidak merasa kedinginan.

"Selamat malam." Ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian tertidur disamping Kyungsoo dengan memeluk gadis itu.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam pada posisinya tadi. Ia merasa lega karena Chanyeol tidak menciumnya. Memang selama ini mereka sering tidur berdua tapi tidak sedikitpun Chanyeol berniat menyentuhnya.

Jangankan menyentuh Kyungsoo mencium Kyungsoo pun tidak pernah Chanyeol lakukan. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sangat lega karena memang sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak ingin dan tidak mau jika Chanyeol mencium atau bahkan menyentuhnya.

.

.

.

"Kau rapi sekali mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol yang melihat Kyungsoo begitu rapi.

Memang pagi ini Kyungsoo berniat menemui kleinnya yang mengiriminya email beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Menemui klienku." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu biar ku antar." Kata Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengangguk menerima tawaran Chanyeol itu. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berangkat bersama.

.

.

"Ya aku tahu." Kata Jongin yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya itu.

Lalu setelahnya Jongin menutup panggilan itu dan melempar ponselnya dimeja. Jongin kembali membaringkan tubuhnya disebuah sofa itu dan kembali pada aktivitasnya yang sempat terganggu tadi.

Ia kembali tertidur karena ia sangat merasa lelah saat ini. Memang seminggu ini ia begitu sibuk dengan urusan kantornya hingga ia kurang tidur dan hari ini ia akan balas dendam dengan berhibernasi selama seharian penuh.

Namun baru beberapa menit ia memejamkan mata sebuah suara dari luar pintu rumahnya harus membuatnya kembali terbangun. Dan dengan malas ia berjalan menuju ke arah pintu itu bahkan ia berjalan dengan matanya yang tertutup. Jongin membuka pintu itu dengan malas dan menggerutu pelan.

"Ya ada apa?" Tanya Jongin dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Ckckck kau benar-benar pemalas tuan Kim." Kata seorang pemuda yang kini berada didepan Jongin.

Jongin sedikit membuka matanya untuk melihat pemuda itu karena ia merasa familiar dengan suara berat itu.

"Kau menggangguku saja Hyung. Jika tidak penting pulanglah Hyunga aku sangat mengantuk." Kata Jongin yang kembali menutup matanya lagi dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu yang setengah terbuka itu.

"Kau bahkan mengusir tamu sekarang? Benar-benar jahat kau Kim." Kata pemuda itu lagi.

"Kalau begitu saya akan datang lain waktu jika saya mengganggu anda." Ucap seorang gadis yang tanpa Jongin ketahui sejak tadi gadis itu berdiri disamping pemuda itu dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan anehnya.

Jongin yang mendengar itu segera membuka matanya dan melihat gadis itu. Jongin mematung saat melihat gadis itu yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil Jongin.

"Aku pikir kau masih bermimpi Kim." Kata pemuda tadi.

Jongin segera menatap pemuda itu dengan raut bingungnya.

"Hyung bagaimana bisa kau bersama dengan..."

"Dio imnida." Ucap gadis itu memotong perkataan Jongin.

"Dio?" Tanya Jongin yang merasa pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Dia tunanganku Jongin." Jawab pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

"Tunangan?" Tanya Jongin lagi dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

Jongin benar-benar bingung dengan semua ini bagaimana bisa nama Kyungsoo berubah menjadi aneh seperti itu dan apa maksud Chanyeol jika gadis itu adalah tunangannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pamit karna beberapa menit lagi aku ada rapat."

"Kalau begitu pergilah Oppa." Kata Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah aku pamit dulu. Jongin aku titip tunanganku disini tolong jaga dia." Pamit Chanyeol dengan menepuk pelan bahu Jongin.

Chanyeol memberikan senyuman perpisahan untuk Kyungsoo dan setelah itu ia melangkah menuju mobilnya.

"Kali ini aku mengizinkan kalian bertumu. Dan anggap saja ini permintaan maafku Do Kyungsoo serta ancaman untukmu Kim Jongin karena kau selalu menyakiti Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol yang kini sudah berada didalam mobilnya.

Mengingat nama Baekhyun membuat hati Chanyeol sakit dan ia juga menggeram frustasi karena ia harus mengubur lagi keinginannya untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun karena beberapa hari yang lalu Chanyeol sudah menyarankannya bahkan memaksanya menjauhi Jongin tapi gadis itu justru marah kepada Chanyeol hingga akhirnya mereka bertengkar.

Karena hal itu lagi-lagi Chanyeol berambisi untuk mengabulkan keinginan gadis itu agar gadis itu bisa bersama dengan Jongin. Apapun akan Chanyeol lakukan untuk membuat gadis itu bahagia walaupun ia sendiri harus terluka. Tapi itulah prinsipnya saat ini.

Chanyeol menatap kedua orang itu dari balik jendela mobilnya. Ia tersenyum remeh kepada kedua orang itu. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu jika alamat yang ditunjukkan gadis itu tadi adalah rumah Jongin.

"Hah mungkin aku harus memulai rencanaku." Kata Chanyeol dengan menghela nafas lalu tersenyum licik sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan rumah itu.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih berdiri ditempatnya tadi. Sekarang ini banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dikepala Jongin.

"Apakah saya boleh masuk?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

"Ah ya. Silahkan masuk." Ucap Jongin yang membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar.

Kyungsoo melangkah memasuki rumah yang tampak hampa itu karena hanya ada sofa ditengah-tengah rumah itu. Mungkin karena rumah itu baru jadilah tampak kosong.

"Apa benar anda mengirim saya email?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang berada didepan Jongin sambil melihat-lihat rumah itu.

"Ya sebenarnya temanku Sehun yang mengirim email itu untukku." Jawab Jongin dengan menatap kosong punggung Kyungsoo.

"Hm begitu. Apa ini rumah baru?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kini mulai melangkah mengamati rumah itu.

"Ya rumah ini aku beli untuk seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu sangat membenciku bahkan sampai sekarang dia tidak ingin kembali kepadaku." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia merasa hatinya sangat sakit saat mendengar ucapan Jongin. Kyungsoo meremas ujung bajunya menyalurkan perasaannya disana agar perasaan sakitnya itu hilang.

"Mungkin dugaanku tentangnya yang sudah kembali itu salah." Kata Jongin yang mulai melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin gadis yang selama ini ku kira dirinya ternyata bukan dirinya." Jongin kembali melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri kini sudah membeku ditempatnya karena perkataan-perkataan Jongin. Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang tapi dengan sekuat tenaga gadis itu menahan tangisannya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku yakin dia akan kembali kepadaku." Jongin sudah berada tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo." Panggil Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisannya itu. Kini airmatanya sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya. Jongin sendiri kini sudah memeluk Kyungsoo dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu gadis itu.

"Teman pertamaku. Aku yakin dia pasti akan kembali kepadaku." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo merasa bahunya basah saat Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya disana. Ya saat ini Jongin sedang menangis dengan memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

Begitu pula Kyungsoo yang menangis dalam diam. Ia tidak bisa melihat Jongin seperti ini tapi ia juga tidak bisa jika ia harus menjalani hidupnya sebagai Do Kyungsoo lagi.

"Do Kyungsoo. Aku benar-benar sangat merindukannya." Ungkap Jongin dengan airmata yang mengalir deras dipipinya.

" _Aku... aku juga merindukanmu Kim Jongin."_ Batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 _ **Oke sekian dari Hee maafkan jika ada bahasa yang aneh dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Dan makasih buat semua yang udah support Hee. Terima kasih banyak pokoknya.**_

 _ **See you next chapter~~**_

 _ **Salam cinta dari Hee :***_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	10. Chapter 10

**It's a Hurt Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading!  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih pada posisi mereka sampai bermenit-menit hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo menghapus sisa-sisa airmatanya dan melepaskan pelukan Jongin.

"Maaf tapi sepertinya saya tidak bisa bekerja dengan anda." Kata Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Kyungsoo segera meninggalkan rumah itu. sekarang ini tinggallah Jongin sendirian disana. Ia terdiam cukup lama ditempatnya itu. Jongin mulai memikirkan banyak hal dikepalanya itu. Hingga akhirnya ia berbalik dan keluar dari rumahnya itu.

.

.

.

Jongin mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju suatu tempat. Terlihat raut wajah Jongin yang sedikit geram. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan berapa kecepatan laju kendaraanya sekarang. Hingga akhirnya Jongin sampai pada sebuah gedung bertingkat. Yang diketahui itu adalah tempat dimana Chanyeol berkerja.

Dengan tersgesa-gesa Jongin masuk kedalam gedung itu tanpa bertanya pada resepsionis ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan dimana Chanyeol berada.

Jongin membuka pintu ruangan Chanyeol dengan tidak sabarnya. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan pemuda itu dan menanyakan apakah yang ia pikirkan itu benar.

"Oh Jongin?" Panggil Chanyeol dengan senyumannya saat melihat Jongin yang sudah memasuki ruangan itu.

Jongin sendiri justru menatap tajam Chanyeol. Cahnyeol berdiri menghampiri Jongin dan berdiri didepannya.

"Tumben sekali kau kemari. Apa ada sesuatu? Oh apa tunanganku baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin seakan-akan Chanyeol memancing amarah Jongin. Bahkan terlihat jika Chanyeol tersenyum tipis meremehkan Jongin.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau mau Hyung?!" Kata Jongin yang menggeram marah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang berpura-pura tidak mengerti perkataan Jongin.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan Kyungsoo dariku Hyung?" Tanya Jongin yang semakin emosi.

"Kurasa kau masih bermimpi Kim kau tahu sendiri dia itu Dio bukan Kyungsoo. Dia Dio Lee tunanganku!" Tegas Chanyeol pada kalimat terakhirnya yang menyebutkan Kyungsoo adalah tunangannya.

"Kau pikir aku percaya begitu saja Hyung jika dia bukan Kyungsoo. Wajahnya, cara menatapnya, cara bicaranya, semuanya bahkan cara berjalannya aku masih hafal betul Hyung dan aku yakin dia adalah Do Kyungsoo!" Ucap Jongin.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu semakin menyunggingkan senyum remehnya pada Jongin. Ebtah kenapa melihat Jongin seperti ini membuat Chanyeol merasa senang.

"Kalau memeng dia Do Kyungsoo lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol menantang Jongin.

Jongin tertegun saat Chanyeol menanyakan hal itu padanya berarti secara tidak langsung Chanyeol mengakui jika gadis itu memang Do Kyungsoo.

"Lagipula gadis itu sendiri yang tidak ingin kembali kepadamu kenapa kau harus menunggunya begitu lama Kim Jongin." Kata Chanyeol dengan santainya.

Jongin sudah merasa sangat emosi saat ini dan dengan cepat ia segera mencengkram kerah kemeja yang Chanyeol gunakan.

"Katakan apa maumu Hyung?!" Tanya Jongin dengan emosinya.

"Woo lihat dirimu sekarang ini Jongin kau begitu menyedihkan." Kata Chanyeol yang semakin menatap remeh Jongin.

"Apa aku harus memberitahu apa yang ku mau?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan melepaskan cengkraman Jongin itu.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang sudah diselimuti akan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Simple saja cukup lupakan Kyungsoo dan bersamalah dengan Baekhyun hanya itu yang ku mau Kim Jongin!"

Jongin menatap tajam Chanyeol dan kemudian tersenyum remeh pada Chanyeol.

"Lihatlah siapa yang lebih menyedihkan disini." Kata Jongin dengan senyum remehnya.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati menyelamatkan kekasihmu itu Kim jadi anggap saja permintaanku itu adalah balas budimu padaku. Lagipula gadis itu tidak ingin kembali kepadamu."

"Kau benar-benar sangat menyedihkan Park Chanyeol."

"Kau pikir kau tidak menyedihkan Kim Jongin?"

Kini kedua orang itu bertatapan dengan tatapan setajam elang. Kilatan-kilatan emosi tampak dari keduanya bagaikan perang dingin diantara kedua pemuda itu.

"Aku memang menyedihkan tapi setidaknya aku tidak semenyedikan dan sepecundang dirimu Hyung. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap membawa Kyungsoo kembali dan aku yakin perasaannya masih sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Ucap Jongin yang tampak mantap dan yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Chayeol merasa terhina dengan ucapan Jongin itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarahnya itu disana. Jongin sendiri sudah berbalik dan akan meninggalkan Chanyeol disana.

"Sepertinya kau sangat yakin jika Kyungsoo akan kembali kepadamu Kim? Bagaimana jika dia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepadamu lagi? Asal kau tahu saja jika ia sangat ingin menikah denganku Kim." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Oh bahkan kami sudah menetapkan tanggalnya." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Jongin berhenti ditempatnya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol membuatnya sedikit kacau. Ia tidak tahu apakah yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu benar atau tidak tapi entah kenapa mendengar jika Chanyeol akan menikah dengan Kyungsoo membuatnya kacau.

Jongin hanya diam ditempatnya untuk beberapa saat tanpa menjawab ucapan Chanyeol itu.

"Kau tahu Kim? Aku juga tidak ingin kita seperti ini? Tapi ini semua salahmu Kim Jongin kenapa kau harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun saat itu? Kenapa kau harus menyakitinya?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin.

"Semua ini bukan salah siapapun Hyun semua ini adalah takdir tuhan." Jawab Jongin yang membelakangi Chanyeol.

Ia tahu saat ini Chanyeol sedang mengungkapkan apa yang pemuda itu rasakan. Ia tahu bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa sakit disini tapi pemuda itu juga.

Ia juga tahu jika pemuda itu sangat mencintai Baekhyun karena sewaktu masih remaja dulu ia pernah bertengkar dengan Chanyeol karena pemuda itu merasa kesal dengannya yang selalu membuat Baekhyun menangis.

"Jika kau terus menyakiti Baekhyun maka aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Kyungsoo. Karena mereka saudara maka mereka juga harus merasakan apa yang saudara mereka rasakan bukankah begitu?" Tana Chanyeol.

Jongin yang tidak tahan lagi segera berbalik dan memukul Chanyeol hingga terlihat darah disudut bibir pemuda itu.

"Brengsek kau Hyung." Umpat Jongin yang terus memukul Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya tersenyum dan menatap Jongin remeh.

"Tidakkah kau berfikir jika kekasihmu itu akan semakin membencimu karena memukul tunangannya Kim?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Persetan dengan itu Park. Aku tidak perduli." Kata Jongin yang terus memukuli Chanyeol hingga wajah pemuda itu dipenuhi dengan lebam.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol justru diam saja tidak membalas pukulan-pukulan Jongin itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo meneguk rakus gelas yang berisi air itu hingga habis. Kyungsoo merasa sangat lelah hari ini padahal ia tidak melakukan apapun hari ini.

Kyungsoo duduk dimeja makan dengan tangan yang menopang menutupi wajahnya. Ia merasa pusing dengan semua ini ia lelah dengan semuanya. Rasanya ia ingin kembali ke New York dan hidup disana dengan tenang bersama dengan Chanyeol dan kedua orang tua angkatnya.

Kyungsoo terus terduduk ditempatnya itu hingga ia tidak menyadari jika seseorang telah masuk kedalam rumah itu.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang kini mengambil minum.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Kyungsoo segera melihat pemuda itu yang kini membelakanginya.

"Oppa sudah pulang? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sejak kau duduk disitu." Jawab Chanyeol yang berbalik dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terdapat warna kebiruan disana.

"Astaga apa yang terjadi Oppa?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir melihat Chanyeol.

"Hanya ada sedikit masalah tadi tenang saja." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu Oppa duduklah aku akan mengambil obat untuk Oppa." Kata Kyungsoo yang segera berdiri dan melangkah mengambil beberapa peralatan untuk mengobati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebarnya itu.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap ibu Kyungsoo dari luar kedai. Ia menatap wanita yang tengah sibuk melayani pembeli bahkan terlihat sesekali wanita itu bercengkrama dengan para pembeli. Jongin menatap sedih wanita itu.

Jongin melangkah menuju kedalam kedai itu saat ibu Kyungsoo sudah selesai dengan para pembelinya. Ia menatap lurus kearah depan terlihat mata pemuda itu sedikit berkaca-kaca. Dengan segera Jongin memeluk ibu Kyungsoo yang sibuk mencuci piring dari arah belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu wanita itu.

"Aku sangat merindukan Kyungsoo." Kata Jongin dengan airmata yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

Ibu Kyungsoo sendiri hanya diam dan menghentikan aktivitas mencuci piringnya itu. Jika Jongin bersikap seperti ini maka itu artinya Jongin sedang dalam masalah dan nyonya Do tahu betul akan itu.

Nyonya Do kini melepas sarung tangannya dan menepuk pelan tangan Jongin berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Aku sangat merindukannya." Ungkap Jongin lagi dengan airmata yang semakin mengalir deras.

Mendengar ungkapan pilu Jongin mau tak mau membuat nyonya Do ikut merasa sedih. Ia tidak bisa melihat ataupun mendengar tangisan Jongin seperti ini. Selama sepuluh tahun ini Jonginlah yang menemaninya dan Jonginlah yang menjaga serta merawatnya. Ia sudah menganggap pemuda itu seperti putranya sendiri.

"Lupakan saja gadis sialan itu dan berhentilah menangis." Perintah nyonya Do.

"Aku merindukannya." Kata Jongin lagi yang masih dengan tangisannya.

Nyonya Do sudah tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisannya mendengar Jongin yang seperti itu.

"Tidak apa." Kata nyona Do yang berusaha menenangkan Jongin dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan tangan Jongin yang melingkar pada perutnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terlihat sibuk mengibati luka pada wajah Chanyeol. Dengan sangat telaten Kyungsoo mengobati luka-luka itu.

"Oppa benar-benar tidak ingin bercerita kepadaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk mengobati luka Chanyeol.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin mendengarnya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja Oppa." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hm darimana aku harus menceritakannya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tahu pemuda yang menjadi klienmu itu?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Hm. Bukankan Oppa berteman dengannya?" Gumam Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Tentu saja aku berteman dengannya lebih tepatnya dia teman Baekhyun yang menjadi temanku. Kau tahu? Pemuda itu tiba-tiba datang ke kantorku dan menanyakan apa keinginanku."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Dia juga bilang jika kau adalah kekasihnya yang selama sepuluh tahun ini menghilang."

Kyungsoo hanya bungkam saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu. Kyungsoo mencoba fokus pada luka Chanyeol dan berusaha setenang mungkin didepan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu hanya tersenyum.

"Dan tentu saja aku mengatakan jika kau bukan gadis itu. Sejujunya aku merasa kasihan pada Jongin karena selama sepuluh tahun ini dia terus saja mencari gadis tidak jelas itu." Kata Chanyeol.

"Sudah selesai Oppa." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Untung saja saat Chanyeol mengatakannya Kyungsoo juga sudah selesai mengobatinya jika tidak maka Kyungsoo akan merasa lebih kacau lagi mendengar perkataan-perkataab Chanyeol tentang Jongin.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga sengaja memancing Kyungsoo agar gadis itu merasa lebih tertekan lagi.

"Sepertinya aku harus istirahat sekarang Oppa. Aku merasa sangat lelah." Kata Kyungsoo yang telah merapikan peralatan yang ia gunakan untuk mengobati Chanyeol tadi.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita tidur bersama."Ajak Chanyeol yang menggandeng Kyungsoo menuju kamar.

Kini mereka berdua telah tidur bersama dengan Chanyeol yang memeluk Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. Kyungsoo sendiri justru terlihat resah dipelukan Chanyeol.

"Oppa aku ingin kembali ke New York." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Kita akan segera kembali nanti. Sekarang tidurlah." Pinta Chanyeol yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Kyungsoo menganggguk menuruti perintah Chanyeol hingga akhirnya mereka berdua benar-benar tertidur dengan posisi Chanyeol yang memeluk Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis tengah berdiri didepan sebuah kedai. Gadis itu adalah Kyungsoo pagi ini ia terlihat berdiri disana dengan menatap kedalam kedai itu dengan tatapan rindunya meskipun wanita didalam sana bukanlah ibu kandungnya tapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi wanita itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat wanita itu begitu ramah dengan para pelanggan bahkan terkadang tertawa bersama para pelanggannya.

Cukup lama Kyungsoo berdiri disana hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi dari sana. Namun ditengah perjalanannya ia justru bertemu dengan Jongin.

Melihat Jongin Kyungsoo merasa sedikit kesal dengan pemuda itu karena pemuda itu terlalu gegabah hingga menuduh Chanyeol bahkan memukuli Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo!" Panggil Jongin dengan memegang tangan gadis itu.

"Maaf tapi aku bukan Kyungsoo." Kata Kyungsoo yang kini tidak lagi menggunakan bahasa formalnya pada Jongin.

"Aku tahu kau Kyungsoo." Kata Jongin dengan senyumannya.

Kyungsoo terlihat jengah dengan Jongin ia sedikit kesal dengan pemuda itu karena selama ini Jongin yang ia kenal tidak pernah gegabah seperti itu bahkan hingga memukuli temannya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Jangan membohingi dirimu sendiri." Jawab Jongin menatap Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu jangan ganggu hidupku lagi dan satu lagi tidak seharusnya kau memperlakukan temanmu seperti itu. Kau terlalu jahat sebegai seorang teman." Kata Kyungsoo dengan menatap kesal Jongin.

Mendengar itu Jongin tahu siapa maksud Kyungsoo teman disini. Jongin merasa sedikit sakit hati saat melihat Kyungsoo begitu membela Chanyeol didepannya sendiri. Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol rencanakan dan itu membuat Jongin merasa kesal dengan Chanyeol. Ia juga tidak bisa memberitahu Kyungsoo karena ia takut akan membuat gadis itu bersedih.

"Baiklah maafkan aku karena aku terlalu gegabah kemarin."

"Jangan meminta maaf pada minta maaflah pada Chanyeol." Kata Kyungsoo tanpa melihat Jongin.

Jongin yang melihat itu justru merasa Kyungsoo sedang merajuk kepadanya dan itu membuat Jongin tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa menurutmu itu lucu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang semakin kesal.

"Tidak aku hanya merasa kau seperti kekasihku yang sedang merajuk." Jawab Jongin dengan senyumannya yang semakin mengemabang saat melihat kekesalan Kyungsoo.

"Aku bukan kekasihmu!" Kesal Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya terdiam saat mendengar seruan Kyungsoo dan kemudian Jongin menatap kearah kedai ibu Kyungsoo. Jongin berpikir sejenak mungkin saja tadi Kyungsoo sedang melihat wanita itu karena Kyungsoo merindukannya. Bagaimana pun cara Kyungsoo mengelak ia akan tetap tahu jika gadis itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang Jongin segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju kedai itu.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannnya itu dari Jongin tapi sayangnya seberapa keras usaha Kyungsoo tetap saja Jongin berhasil membawanya.

"Sayang!" Panggil Jongin dengan berteriak saat memasuki kedai itu.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan panggilan Jongin itu. Ia tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya yang Jongin panggil sayang itu.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo untuk disalah satu meja disana dan Jongin sendiri duduk disebalah Kyungsoo agar gadis itu tidak lari.

"Ya! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan berteriak dan memanggilku sayang dasar bocah gila!" Kesal nyonya Do dengan memukul kepala Jongin menggukan nampan.

"Apa seperti ini caramu memperlakukan suamimu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Suami jidatmu!" Kesal nyonya Do.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu samar-samar tersenyum karena tingkah lucu keduanya. Saat nyonya Do melihat kearahnya Kyungsoo segera memalingkan wajahnya hingga rambutnya itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya nyonya Do.

"Oh dia yang akan mendekor rumah kita. Aku membawanya kemari karena aku ingin mentraktirnya sebagai permintaan maaf karena kemarin aku sudah melakukan kesalahan." Jawab Jongin.

Rumah itu memang Jongin buat untuk Kyungsoo dan ibunya agar mereka tinggal disana tentunya bersama Jongin juga.

"Tenang saja aku akan membayarnya dua kali lipat." Kata Jongin dengan tersenyum karena Jongin sangat hafal dengan apa yang akan ibu Kyungsoo katakan jika ia mengajak seseorang makan di kedainya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu seperti itu saja terus jadi aku tidak akan bangkrut." Jawab nyonya Do.

"Ckckck istriku memang sangat suka uang ternyata." Kata Jongin yang kemudian melihat jam tanganya.

"Sebaiknya aku segera bekerja karena sebentar lagi akan ada rapat." Kata Jongin yang sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Cepatlah pergi kau membuatku merasa pusing." Ucap nyonya Do.

Jongin segera mencium kedua pipi wanita itu lalu pergi dari sana.

"Benar-benar menjijikkan." Umpat nyonya Do dengan tersenyum melambaikan tangan pada Jongin.

Sebenarnya Jongin memang sengaja meninggalkan kedua perempuan itu bersama. Ia pikir dengan begitu kerinduan Kyungsoo pada ibunya akan terobati.

Jongin tersenyum membayangkan raut senang nyonya Do saat ia mengetahui jika putrinya masih hidup dan sekarang berada didepan matanya.

Kyungsoo masih tetap memalingkan wajahnya saat nyonya Do berusaha melihat wajahnyaa.

"Nona apa yang ingin kau pesan?" Tanya nyonya Do.

Kyungsoo sendiri masih tetap diam tanpa menjawab apapun dan itu membuat nyonya Do semakin heran dengan gadis itu. Nyonya Do hanya menghela nafas dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu disana.

Kyungsoo sendiri masih tetap diam tanpa melakukan apapun ditempat duduknya hingga akhirnya sebuah hidangan tersaji didepan Kyungsoo.

"Makanlah." Suruh nyonya Do dengan memberi Kyungsoo sumpit.

Kyungsoo menatap makanan yang ada dimeja itu. Ia terkejut saat mengetahui hidangan itu. Makanan yang ada dimeja itu adalah makanan kesuakaannya.

Nyonya Do sendiri kini duduk didepan Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kosong.

"Itu adalah makanan kesukaan putriku dan aku memberinya khusus untukmu. Putriku dia selalu meminta sup rumput laut setiap hari gadis bodoh itu dia selalu saja bilang jika sup rumput laut buatanku adalah makanan terlezat didunia. Dia juga mengatakan kalau dia harus memakan sup itu setiap hari karena dia takut jika dia tidak bisa merasakan makanan itu lagi." Cerita nyonya Do dengan pandangan kosongnya.

Kyungsoo kini sudah menatap wanita itu dengan matanya yang sudah berair.

"Aku pikir dia seorang peramal karena ucapannya itu kini menjadi nyata." Lanjut nyonya Do.

Kyungsoo tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menangis. Baru kali ini ia melihat ibunya semenyedihkan ini.

"Astaga kenapa aku jadi seperti ini hanya kerena gadis bodoh itu." Kata nyonya Do dengan menghapus airmatanya.

"Maafkan aku cepat makanlah." Suruh nyonya Do dengan menatap Kyungsoo.

Kini kedua orang itu saling bertatapan dan tanpa mereka sadari airmata keduanya sudah membasahi pipi mereka masing-masing.

"Eomma?" Panggil Kyungsoo dengan suara paraunya.

Nyonya Do tidak percaya dengan apa yang sekarang ia lihat. Kyungsoo gadis itu kini ada didepannya memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu lagi.

"Eomma aku Kyungsoo Do Kyungsoo." Ungkap Kyungsoo dengan menggenggam tangan nyonya Do.

"Kyungsoo? Benarkah itu kau?" Tanya nyonya Do tak percaya.

"Benar Eomma aku Kyungsoo putrimu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Nyonya Do kini memegang wajah cantik Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan dirinya apa gadis didepannya itu benar Kyungsoo putrinya atau bukan.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil nyonya Do.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan panggilan ibunya itu.

"Eomma aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan tangisannya yang tak kunjung reda.

Nyonya Do kini berjalan kesamping gadis itu kemudian memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Keduanya menangis haru karena pada akhirnya kedua ibu dan anak itu bertemu kembali.

"Eomma maafkan aku." Sesal Kyungsoo.

"Gadis bodoh kau tidak perlu meminta maaf." Kata nyonya Do dengan mengusap surai Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku Eomma." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

Nyonya Do kini melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Kyungsoo. Nyonya Do menggeleng kuat dengan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Tidak apa Eomma yang salah." Jawab nyonya Do.

Nyonya Do ngusap airmatanya dengan punggung tangannya lalu kemudian mengusap airmata Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Tidak apa. Jangan menangis." Kata nyonya Do menenagkan Kyungsoo dan kembali memeluk gadis itu dengan erat.

.

Setelah puas melepas rindu mereka kini terlihat Kyungsoo sedang memakan makanannya dengan ibunya yang menyuapinya dan terus tersenyum pada ibunya itu.

"Eomma rasanya masih sama masitha!" Puji Kyungsoo dengan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Tentu saja. Eommamu ini ahlinya." Bangga ibu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang lalu melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda masih dengan suapan-suapan dari sang ibu.

"Apa itu artinya kau akan kembali ke rumah malam ini?" Tanya nyonya Do.

Kyungsoo termenung memikirkan pertanyaan ibunya itu.

"Eomma?" Panggil Kyungsoo.

"Hm?" Jawab nyonya Do dengan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku tidak ingin kembali lagi aku tidak mau." Kata Kyungsoo.

Nyonya Do yang mendengar itu terdiam dan beberapa detik kemudian nyonya Do menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah hiduplah dengan tenang jangan pikirkan apapun lagi. Jika kau tidak ingin kembali maka jangan kembali. Aku juga akan menyuruh bocah gila itu untuk berhenti. Kau tenang saja." Kata nyonya Do dengan senyumannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan ibunya itu tapi ia juga sedih karena ia tidak akan bisa lagi melihat Jongin.

"Terima kasih Eomma." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya.

Nyonya Do hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo rambutmu sangat bagus dan halus. Kau sudah mempunyai uang banyak sekarang." Kata nyonya Do.

"Apa Eomma ingin aku membelikan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Dan dengan cepat nyonya Do menggeleng. Menurut wanita itu bertemu Kyungsoo dan mengetahui jika gadis itu baik-baik saja sudah cukup baginya.

"Simpanlah uangmu untuk menikah nanti. Mengetahui kau baik-baik saja itu sudah cukup untukku." Jawab nyonya Do dengan mengusap surai Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat ibunya yang begitu sangat menyayanginya dibandingkan ibu kandungnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum senang saat membayangkan Kyungsoo dan ibunya sudah bertemu lalu tersenyum bahagia. Ia cukup lega karena sudah berhasil mempertemukan wanita itu dengan putrinya.

Saat Jongin sudah sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo ia melihat wanita itu ibu Kyungsoo duduk didepan rumah dan tengah melamun.

"Sudah malam kenapa masih diluar?" Tanya Jongin yang duduk disamping wanita itu.

Jongin tersenyum dan memeluk wanita itu. Entah kenapa Jongin begitu menyayangi wanita itu seperti ia menyayangi ibunya.

"Kau senang hari ini? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Kata Jongin yang sangat posesif memeluk wanita itu.

"Jongin ayo kita akhiri semuanya." Kata nyonya Do.

Jongin yang mendengar itumengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan maksud ibu Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kita hentikan Kyungsoo dia sudah bahagia sekarang. Dia tidak ingin kembali jadi kau harus benar-benar melupakannya Kim Jongin." Jelas ibu Kyungsoo.

Jongin membeku ditempatnya ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun saat mengetahui hal itu. Nyonya Do yang melihat itu segera memeluk Jongin.

"Kenapa nasibmu semalang ini?" Tangis nyonya Do dengan mengusap punggung lebar Jongin.

"Maafkan aku maafkan aku." Ucap nyonya Do dengan tangisannya itu.

Jongin sendiri hanya diam dan tak bergeming ia masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja nyonya Do katakan. Jongin merasa mengetahui Kyungsoo tidak ingin kembali rasanya lebih sakit daripada Kyungsoo yang tidak mengingatnya.

Dan Jongin sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Seketika semua harapannya runtuh begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sebelumnya maaf banget karena Hee tau ini maksain banget. Tapi kalo lama-lama nanti Hee jadi gk mood semoga ini gk ngecewain kalian ya.**_

 _ **Maafkan jika typo berserakan dan makasih banget buat yang support. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan terima kasih**_ __ _ **.**_

 _ **See you next chapter~~**_

 _ **Salam cinta dari Hee :***_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	11. Chapter 11

**It's a Hurt Love.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang wanita paruh baya tengah berdiri didepan sebuah pintu rumah seseorang yang terlihat cukup mewah. Wanita paruh baya itu menghela nafasnya mencoba menenangkan dirinya agar ia tak gugup. Dan saat sudah siap wanita itu kini menekan sebuah tombol yang terdapat dirumah itu, sesaat setelah menekan tombol itu, terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang dari dalam sana.

Gadis itu tersenyum saat mengetahui seorang wanita paruh baya tengah berdiri disana dengan wajah kagumnya.

"Eomma!" Seru gadis itu dengan nada cerianya memanggil wanita paruh baya itu.

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti gadis itu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dan duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu rumah itu saat gadis itu menyuruh.

"Rumahmu tampak besar dan mewah." Puji wanita itu dengan wajah kagumnya.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi kekaguman ibunya itu.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan rumahku eomma, ini rumah orang yang menolongku saat aku tenggelam." Jelas gadis itu yang kini tampak sibuk membuatkan minuman untuk ibunya itu.

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari putrinya itu.

"Apa kau bahagia dengan kehidupanmu sekarang?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu saat gadis itu telah duduk di sampingnya dan memberikan segelas jus jeruk dimeja yang berada didepan wanita paruh baya itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dengan menggenggam erat gelas yang kini berada ditangannya.

"Apa kau bahagia tanpa Jongin?" Tanya wanita itu dengan serius menatap putrinya.

Terlihat kini raut wajah gadis itu tampak berubah menjadi sendu. Ia bahkan hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas yang berada ditangannya itu kerena pertanyaan sang ibu.

"Ah, maksudku apa kau tidak merindukannya?" Tanya wanita itu lagi dengan masih menatap putrinya itu.

"Eomma aku..."

"Kyungsoo, eomma hanya ingin memastikan kau bahagia, jadi jangan siksa dirimu sendiri. Kau sudah cukup lama menderita." Ucap wanita itu memotong perkataan gadis itu

Wanita itu menggenggam erat tangan si gadis yang bernama Kyungsoo itu.

"Eomma..." Panggil Kyungsoo dengan menatap sang ibu.

"Aku...aku sangat merindukannya." Ungkap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum saat mendengar ungkapan dari putrinya itu. Ia merasa senang karena dengan begitu Jongin tidak akan sedih kembali dan bertingkah seperti orang gila seperti dua hari yang lalu.

Ya, setelah hari dimana Kyungsoo bertemu dengan nyonya Do dikedai dan mengatakan jika ia tidak ingin kembali lagi, seketika itu juga Jongin berubah menjadi lebih gila dari biasanya bahkan pemuda itu tidak keluar rumahnya selama dua hari ini.

Jadi nyonya Do pikir jika ia dapat meyakinkan Kyungsoo mungkin Jongin akan kembali menjadi Jongin yang dulu Jongin yang selalu tersenyum lebar bukan Jongin yang selalu memaksakan senyumannya dengan tatapan sendunya serta berbagai kegilaannya.

"Tapi eomma aku benar-benar tidak bisa kembali terlebih jika aku harus bersama Jongin." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan menatap ibunya itu.

Mendengar itu seketika wanita paruh baya itu melepaskan genggaman tangan ditangan Kyungsoo. Ia terlihat sangat kecewa karena itu.

"Aku tidak bisa jika harus bersama dengan Jongin eomma, aku tidak bisa." Kata Kyungsoo yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening dari kedua mata bulatnya itu.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya? Kau tahu berapa lama ia menunggumu?" Tanya wanita itu yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca karena mengingat bagaimana selama ini Jongin bertahan dan terus mencari Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau tahu? Ia pergi dari rumahnya hanya untuk merawat dan menjagaku karena ia ingin saat kau datang kau masih bisa melihatku. Kau tahu itu Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya wanita itu dengan mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar hal tersebut merasa terkejut karena selama ini Jongin hidup dengan hanya dipenuhi dirinya dan dirinya adalah poros dari kehidupan pemuda itu begitulah menurut Kyungsoo.

"Bukan hanya aku, dia juga diam-diam menemui ibu kandungmu dan memintanya agar saat kau kembali nanti dia tidak mencampakkanmu kembali. Bahkan ia juga selalu menjaga dan melindungi Baekhyun. Dia bilang kau pasti akan datang jika semua orang yang kau sayangi bahagia. Kau tahu itu?" Jelas wanita itu.

Kyungsoo mulai memejamkan matanya karena merasa tidak kuat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya itu. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan apa yang selama ini telah ia lakukan pada semua orang. Ia merasa jika dirinya sangat egois ia pikir jika ia menghilang maka Jongin dapat melupakannya dan Baekhyun bisa bersama dengan pemuda itu namun nyatanya Jongin justru semakin tergila-gila padanya.

"Tidak eomma." Kata Kyungsoo dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu kini menghapus airmatanya dan menghela nafasnya sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu jangan temui aku lagi, jangan muncul lagi di depan kami, aku mengizinkanmu untuk pergi jadi pergilah dan berbahagialah. Anggap saja kau tidak mengenal kami dan aku juga akan menganggap jika Do Kyungsoo sudah mati. Sekarang aku mengerti aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi." Ucap wanita itu yang kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya itu.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosongnya ia benar-benar sangat kacau saat ini. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang.

Wanita itu menatap Kyungsoo untuk terakhir kalinya lalu meletakkan sesuatu diatas meja itu dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan rumah itu.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar suaru sesuatu yang diletakkan dimeja tersebut kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap benda itu.

Ternyata itu adalah sepatu yang dulu dibelikan oleh ibunya saat ia remaja dulu. Seketika ingatan itu kembali muncul di memori Kyungsoo. Ia sangat ingat bagaimana ibunya membelikan sepatu itu dan memberikannya.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengambil sepatu itu dan mengejar ibunya yang telah meninggalkan rumah itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah duduk disalah satu kefe dekat yang tak jauh dari butiknya. Sebenarnya saat ini Baekhyun tak sendirian karena didepannya sudah ada seorang pemuda jangkung yang menemaninya saat ini.

Mereka memang berjanji untuk bertemu dan berniat untuk makan bersama saat ini. Mungkin bisa dibilang pemuda jangkung itulah yang mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan bersama.

"Baek, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Pamit pemuda itu kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjawab pamitan itu dengan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Baekhyun pemuda itu akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi yang telah tersedia disana.

Baekhyun dengan tenang melihat kesekelilingnya dan menunggu pesanannya datang. Namun entah kenapa saat ia melihat benda persegi tergeletak didepannya itu, ia merasa sangat tertarik dengan benda itu. Ia ingin melihat apa saja isi didalam benda tersebut.

Dan tanpa ragu Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya meraih benda tersebut.

"Ayo kita lihat apa isi didalamnya." Kata Baekhyun yang kini sudah menggenggam benda itu.

Saat Baekhyun baru saja menekan tombol power terpampanglah foto pemuda dengan seorang gadis dan mereka tersenyum lebar disana.

"Manis sekali mereka. Astaga aku iri." Kata Baekhyun dengan senyumannya menatap layar pada benda itu.

Namun setelah dilihat-lihat seperti ada yang aneh dengan foto dilayar tersebut. Baekhyun merasa sangat familiar dengan gadis yang berada disamping pemuda itu.

"Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Jongin, pemuda itu tengah berdiri disana, didepan pintu rumah milik seseorang yang telah membuatnya gila saat ini. Tapi ia disana bukan untuk menunggu gadis itu melaikan ia disana menunggu seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri.

Saat pintu itu terbuka Jongin segera menatap pintu itu dan benar saja seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari sana dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Ya! Sudah ku katakan aku baik-baik saja kenapa harus kemari? Kau membuatku khawatir." Ucap Jongin yang terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya wanita itu dengan menatap Jongin.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu, aku datang ke kedai tadi tapi Jung Ah bilang kau pergi menemui putrimu jadi aku kemari." Jawab Jongin dengan senyumannya.

"Jongin?" Panggil nyonya Do.

"Hm?" Jawab Jongin dengan menatap wanita itu masih dengan senyumannya.

Wanita itu kini menatap Jongin dengan tatapan ibanya. Ia benar-benar kasihan pada pemuda itu, ia sangat merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membujuk Kyungsoo untuk kembali.

"Maafkan aku." Sesal wanita itu dengan menggenggam tangan Jongin.

"Tidak, aku sudah cukup senang karena ia benar-benar masih hidup." Jawab Jongin dengan senyumannya yang ia paksakan.

"Eomma!" Panggil Kyungsoo saat ia membuka pintu rumah itu.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol?" Panggil Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang saat ini sibuk fokus menatap jalan didepannya.

"Hm?" Gumam Chanyeol yang menjawab panggilan Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tampak ragu dengan pertanyaannya.

"Tanyakan saja Baek." Jawab Chanyeol dengan santainya.

"Tunanganmu itu, apa sebenarnya dia adalah Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun yakin dan menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mendengar pertanyaan itu segera menginjak remnya hingga membuat badan keduanya tersungkur kedepan. Dan Chanyeol segera menatap gadis itu karena saking terkejutnya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?" Tanya Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku melihat wallpaper di ponselmu dan aku melihat sosok Kyungsoo disana, apa dia Kyungsoo? Apa selama ini kau menyembunyikan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun yang semakin penasaran karena Chanyeol hanya diam dan menatapnya.

Chanyeol masih saja diam dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan terkejutnya. Ia sangat terkejut karena Baekhyun akan mengetahuinya secepat ini.

"Jawab aku Chan! Apa selama ini kau menyembunyikan Kyungsoo? Dan bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sudah sangat penasaran dan mulai tak sabar karena Chanyeol hanya diam saja tanpa berniat membuka mulutnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Setelahnya Chanyeol kembali mengemudikan mobilnya untuk menepikan mobil itu.

Setelah mobil itu menepi kini Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan serius.

"Dia memang Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang dicari oleh Jongin selama ini memang bersamaku. Saat itu pamanku menemukan Kyungsoo ditepi pantai, Kyungsoo dia terseret ombak saat badai itu datang dan karena hal itu Kyungsoo kehilangan ingatannya." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memulangkan Kyungsoo ke rumahnya?" Tanya Baekhyun yang mulai sedikit kesal karena entah bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo adalah adiknya dan yang jelas kekhawatiran seorang kakak kepada adiknya pasti ada dan muncul secara alamiah.

"Dan melihatmu tersiksa karena dia akan selalu bersama dengan Jongin begitu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu Baek, kita akan sama-sama terluka jika Kyungsoo kembali bersama Jongin, kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku menyukai Kyungsoo dan karena itu aku memilih egois dengan tidak membawanya pulang ke keluarganya." Jelas Chanyeol yang tentu saja semuanya adalah kebohongan karena sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menjauhkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin demi kebahagiaan Baekhyun, gadis yang sangat ia cintai hingga ia melakukan apapun untuk membuat gadis itu bahagia.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam membisu tanpa berkata apapun. Ia terlihat gugup saat ini dan entah harus berbuat apa ia sungguh tak tahu.

"Jadi apa sekarang apa kau ingin aku membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke keluarganya dan membuat Kyungsoo kembali bersama Jongin lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol yang seperti mendesak Baekhyun untuk menyetujui rencananya.

Baekhyun semakin terlihat bingung saat ini, walaupun ia begitu mencintai Jongin tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi terlebih semua masalah yang telah menimpa Kyungsoo. Ia memang tidak suka pada Kyungsoo tapi bagaimanapun Kyungsoo tetaplah adiknya.

"Kembalilah ke New York bersamanya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan menatap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tahu ia sangat egois tapi entah kenapa ia sangat ingin bahagia terlebih bersama Jongin. Dan tanpa ia sadari ia sudah terlalu banyak melukai hati orang-orang yang menyayanginya dengan tulus terlebih hati seorang pemuda yang kini berada didepannya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu merasa hatinya terpukul tapi ia tetap saja menampakkan senyumannya didepan Baekhyun ia tidak ingin membuat gadis itu kembali bersedih lagi terlebih hanya karena Jongin. Ia akan melakukan segalanya demi Baekhyunnya, gadis yang sangat begitu ia cintai sejak dulu.

" _Apapun Baek, asalkan kau bahagia maka aku juga akan bahagia."_ Batin Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo termenung diambang pintu itu dengan menggenggam erat sepatu yang diberikan ibunya. Ia tidak tahu jika ini diluar ternyata ada Jongin dan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini.

Begitu pula dengan Jongin dan nyonya Do. Jongin terus saja menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan sendunya. Ia benar-benar sangat merindukan gadis itu dan sangat mendambakan pelukan hangat gadis itu.

"Maaf telah mengganggumu, kami permisi dulu." Pamit Jongin yang tersadar jika tidak seharusnya ia terus menatap gadis itu dan membuat hatinya semakin terasa sakit.

Jongin dan nyonya Do segera berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Jongin..." Panggil Kyungsoo saat Jongin baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan rumah itu.

Jongin dan nyonya Do seketika berhenti saat mendengar panggilan itu.

"Kim Jongin!" Panggil Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin yang mendengar panggilan itu lagi segera berbalik dan menatap sendu Kyungsoo.

"Jongin..." Panggil Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang sedikit parau.

Jongin terus menatap Kyungsoo dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan kembali." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan menatap Jongin.

Jongin yang mendengar itu seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Aku akan tetap disini dan kembali kerumah." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi yang seolah tahua apa yang saat ini Jongin tanyakan dalam fikirannya.

"Jika kau bersama Baekhyun eonni maka aku akan kembali dan tetap disini." Lanjut Kyungsoo yang menatap Jongin dengan serius.

Jongin yang awalnya merasa sangat senang dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo namun setelah gadis itu mengatakan hal itu, entah kenapa Jongin kembali merasa sakit. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak memiliki harapan bersama Kyungsoo saat ini.

Nyonya Do yang mendengar itu segera mendekati Kyungsoo dan setelah nyonya Do berada tepat didepan Kyungsoo, ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Mungkin seperti tatapan yang marah bercampur dengan sedih yang menjadi satu.

Plakkk

Dan saat itu pula nyonya Do melayangkan tangannya kewajah mulus Kyungsoo dengan sangat keras. Kyungsoo yang ditmpar oleh ibunya itu hanya diam saja bahkan ia merasa pantas mendapatkannya.

"APA KAU TAHU BAGAIMANA SELAMA INI IA MENDERITA KARENAMU?! KAU BENAR-BENAR GADIS BODOH!" Kata nyonya Do dengan mengguncang tubuh gadis itu agar gadis itu sadar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukannya seperti ini?!" Kata nyonya Do yang sudah menangis histeris saat ini.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba agar tangisannya tidak semakin menjadi-jadi namun apa boleh dikata hati dan matanya begitu menyatu sehingga apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo saat ini membuat matanya berbicara jika saat ini ia benar-benar sudah sangat kacau hingga rasanya ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya saja.

"Eomma tahu?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada wanita itu dengan suara paraunya.

"Baekhyun eonni, aku sangat menyayanginya, aku hanya ingin membuatnya bahagia. Dan saat ini kebahagiannya adalah Jongin, jadi aku ingin Baekhyun eonni bersama dengan Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan menatap wanita didepannya dan menggenggam tangan itu.

"Apa selama ini kau sudah bahagia? Apa kau pikir kau juga akan bahagia dengan keputusanmu? Kenapa kau masih saja bodoh Do Kyungsoo!" Kata nyonya Do yang masih saja menangis melihat bagaimana menderitanya gadis itu sejak ia masih kecil hingga saat ini.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya menyangkal pernyataan ibunya itu.

"Tidak, aku cukup bahagia eomma. Aku bahagia jika aku bisa bersama eomma." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya walaupun airmatanya masih saja terus mengalir.

"Lalu apa kau pikir Jongin akan bahagia dengan keputusanmu?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

Kyungsoo yang ditanyai seperti itu oleh ibunya kini menatap Jongin yang masih berdiri ditempatnya dengan airmata yang membasahi wajahnya. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Jongin saat ini. Ia menatap sendu pemuda itu yang termenung ditempatnya dengan lelehan airmata yang terus saja mengalir dari matanya.

Kini Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sama sendunya dengan tatapan Kyungsoo.

" _Jangan menangis, aku tahu kau laki-laki yang kuat. Jadi hapuslah airmatamu Kim Jongin."_ Batin Kyungsoo yang terus saja menatap sendu pemuda itu.

" _Apa kau benar-benar bahagia? Apa kau akan baik-baik saja jika aku melakukannya?"_ Tanya Jongin didalam hatinya dengan terus menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa nasib kalian harus seperti ini?" Tanya nyonya Do yang entah pada siapa.

Nyonya Do benar-benar tidak bisa melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri kini bernasib serumit ini.

Jongin terus menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapannya yang sulit diartikan tapi yang jelas tatapan itu seolah menandakan jika Jongin sangat merindukan gadis itu dan sangat sedih jika ia harus kehilangan gadis itu.

Jongin mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyungsoo disana, hingga akhirnya ia sampai didepan Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kita lakukan jika itu membuatmu bahagia Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin dengan menatap gadis itu.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu bukannya merasa lega tapia justru merasa semakin sakit. Bahkan airmatanya sudah meluncur dengan mulusnya membasahi pipinya.

"Kalian benar-benar bodoh, aku tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan kalian." Kata nyonya Do yang merasa sangat putus asa dengan kedua orang itu.

Hingga akhirnya wanita itu memutuskan pergi dari sana dengan airmata yang masih bernilang diwajahnya.

Sedangkan baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo sendiri kini hanya terus saling bertatapan dengan dipenuhi airmata dipeluk mata mereka masing-masing.

"Aku akan bahagia jika kau juga bahagia Do Kyungsoo." Kata Jongin yang masih menatap gadis itu.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu, kembali mengeluarkan airmatanya dari mata bulatnya itu.

"Tapi ijinkan aku melakukan satu hal untuk terakhir kalinya." Kata Jongin yang kini sudah meraih wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan menatap Jongin yang menangkup salah satu pipinya dengan satu tangan kekar itu. Mereka hanya terdiam dan saling bertatapan tapi yang jelas saat ini wajah keduanya sudah mulai berdekatan hingga akhirnya mereka menghapus jarak yang tersisa.

" _Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo."_

" _Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin."_

Batin keduanya saat bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Mereka berciuman dengan penuh kelembutana seolah-olah mereka ingin mengungkapkan perasaan mereka melalui ciuman itu. Ciuman yang pertama kali mereka dapatkan selama seumur hidup mereka.

Ciuman menyedihkan yang dipenuhi dengan airmata dan kerinduan terlebih lagi kenyataan jika mereka mungkin tak akan pernah bisa bersama.

Lumatan demi lumatan lembut mereka berikan satu sama lain seolah mereka tak akan pernah bisa lagi melakukan hal tersebut. Entah dosa apa yang telah mereka perbuat hingga mereka memiliki kisah cinta menyedihkan ini.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari seorang pemuda tengah duduk melihat pemandangan itu sejak tadi didalam mobilnya. Ia melihat semua yang terjadi karena pemuda itu tiba saat Kyungsoo baru saja membuka pintu rumah itu.

Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk pergi ataupun menegur kedua orang yang tengah berciuman itu. Ia hanya ingin menjadi pengamat disana dan melihat apakah kisah mereka akan berakhir tragis seperti remeo dan juliat ataukah berakhir bahagia.

"Seharusnya kau melihatnya Baek." Kata pemuda itu entah pada siapa.

"Maafkan aku karena telah menyakiti kalian, maafkan aku." Sesal pemuda itu.

Dan entah kenapa pemuda itu sudah mengeluarkan airmatanya dari mata besarnya itu. Ia merasa bersalah kepada dua orang yang sedang berciuman itu, ia selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa cinta mereka serumit ini? Mungkin jika salah satu dari mereka mencoba mengikhlaskan mungkin tidak akan menjadi serumit ini.

Setelah puas dengan apa yang ia lihat pemuda itu segera memutar arah mobilnya dan pergi dari sana meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang masih berciuman.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hallo? Hehehe maafkan author labil ini. Alhamdulillah setelah mencoba mengembalikan feel akhirnya bisa juga dan beruntung ini gara-gara temen Hee yang tiba-tiba tanya-tanya drama I Miss You dan cerita-cerita itu drama hingga akhirnya feel Hee balik lagi dan Hee ngetik ff ini sambil nangis gara-gara saking menghayatinya.**_

 _ **Hee gamau banyak-banyak jadi Hee ucapin terima kasih buat semuanya dan maaf jika Hee banyak kesalahan. Please give me a support.**_

 _ **Sekedar bocoran Hee punya niat bikin squel ff ini nantinya dan squelnya juga bakal ada konflik yang complicated jadi siapin hati tenaga dan pikiran kalian kalau Hee bikin squelnya.**_

 _ **See you next chapter~~**_

 _ **Salam cinta dari Hee :***_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	12. Chapter 12

**It's a Hurt Love**

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Mata itu kini terbuka dan perlahan-lahan melepaskan ciuman yang telah mereka lakukan sejak beberapa menit tadi. Terlihat jejak airmata di pipi keduanya. Entah bagaimana hancur dan rapuhnya perasaan keduanya saat ini.

Mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan yang sendu yang terpancar dari kedua mata masing-masing.

"Ayo kita berteman?" Tanya Jongin yang kini mengulurkan tangannya didepan Kyungsoo yang disertai sebuah senyuman manis merekah dibibirnya walaupun senyum itu hanyalah senyuman pilu yang ia sembunyikan.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menatap Jongin dan uluran tangan itu secara bergantian. Ia merasa tidak sanggup jika melihat pemuda yang sangat ia cintai menjadi seperti ini. Ingin rasanya ia berhambur kepelukan pemuda itu namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Jongin..." Akhirnya hanya panggilan pilunya yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kita masih bisa berteman seperti dulu kan? Do Kyungsoo?... ah maksudku Dio." Kata Jongin dengan senyuman yang semakin melebar.

" _Tidak. Kau akan semakin membuatku tidak bisa melupakanmu Kim Jongin."_ Batin Kyungsoo yang begitu tersiksa.

Jongin kini menarik uluran tangannya kembali karena Kyungsoo sama sekali tak kunjung merespon uluran tangannya itu dan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, aku harap setidaknya kau bisa menyelesaikan rumahku sebelum kau kembali." Lanjut Jongin masih dengan senyumannya.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan meninggalkan Kyungso disana.

Dan saat itu pula senyum Jongin yang sejak tadi ia tunjukkan didepan Kyungsoo menghilang. Yang ada kini hanya airmata yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengalir membasahi pipi Jongin tanpa ia sadari.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menatap nanar kepergian Jongin dengan airmata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Disana, Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu semakin muak dan memutuskan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Hari mulai menggelap, terlihat Kyungsoo yang tengah terduduk didalam sebuah mobil dengan kepalanya yang bersandar dijendela mobil itu. Kyungsoo tampak kacau dengan mata sembabnya terlebih saat ini yang ia lakukan hanya menatap kosong keluar jendela dari mobil yang ternyata adalah sebuah taksi.

Entah ingin kemana gadis itu yang jelas taksi itu hanya berjalan tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo menyuruh sopir taksi itu untuk berhenti dan menepikan mobil itu disana.

Pandangan Kyungsoo sendiri kini sedang menatap seorang wanita paruh baya yang sepertinya tengah kewalahan membawa barang-barangnya. Kyungsoo terus saja menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari taksi itu dan menghampiri wanita paruh baya itu.

Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti wanita paruh baya itu. Sesekali Kyungsoo tampak khawatir saat melihat wanita itu kewalahan membawa barang-barang belanjaannya.

Dan tanpa diduga-duga kekhawatiran Kyungsoo benar-benar terjadi. Dan entah apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo saat ini ia langsung saja berjalan menghampiri wanita itu dan membantu wanita itu memasukkan kembali barang-barangnya yang sudah berserakan dijalan.

"Astaga...terima kasih" Ucap wanita itu dengan memungut barang-barangnya.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang ikut membantu wanita itu.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab wanita itu yang masih sibuk memungut barang-barangnya.

Akhirnya keduanya selesai menata kembali barang-barang yang sudah terjatuh tadi. Kini mereka sudah kembali berdiri dan berhadapan sekarang.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membantu." Ucap wanita itu lagi yang masih belum menatap Kyungsoo sejak tadi.

"Tidak masalah nyonya saya senang bisa membantu." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

Dan saat Kyungsoo sudah selesai menjawab ucapan terima kasih itu, kini wanita itu menatapnya. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya tersenyum menatap wanita paruh baya itu sedangkan wanita paruh baya itu tampak terkejut saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo bahkan wanita paruh baya itu terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Nyonya apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang terus menatap wanita itu.

"Kyungsoo..." Ucap wanita itu dengan lirih yang masih terdengar oleh Kyungsoo.

" _Benar Eomma, aku...Kyungsoo...Do Kyungsoo...Putrimu...Putri kandungmu yang kau buang."_ Batin Kyungsoo pilu.

"Nyonya?" Panggil Kyungsoo lagi yang masih berpura-pura tidak mengenal wanita didepannya itu.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kembali khawatir dengan wanita itu.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab wanita itu dengan senyumannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Syukurlah." Ucap Kyungsoo lega yang juga disertai senyuman diwajah cantiknya.

"Kau sendiri apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya wanita itu yang terus saja menatap Kyungsoo.

"Hm?" Kyungsoo nampak kebingungan dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh wanita itu.

"Kau cantik tapi kantung mata itu tidak cocok denganmu." Kata wanita itu dengan senyumannya dan membelai rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan terus menatap wanita itu. Kyungsoo tak percaya dengan apa yang wanita itu lakukan saat ini. Kyungsoo benar-benar merindukan belaian kasih sayang yang wanita itu berikan.

"Kau sedikit terlihat jelek dengan kantung mata itu." Kata wanita itu lagi yang kini mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan tangan dinginnya serta terus menatap Kyungsoo.

"Astaga...kantung mata itu benar-benar membuat mataku sakit." Lanjut wanita itu yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain saat melihat Kyungsoo sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ouh dinginnya...sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang." Kata wanita itu sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung belanjaannya tadi.

Ternyata wanita itu memberikan sebuah minuman yang sempat ia beli tadi kepada Kyungsoo.

"Minuman ini akan membuatmu menjadi bersinar dan lebih cantik lagi." Ucap wanita itu dengan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang menggenggam minuman yang diberikannya.

Kyungsoo menatap tangannya yang kini sedang digenggam oleh wanita itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa terharu saat ini karena akhirnya seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan dan ia dambakan kini menyentuhnya bahkan perhatian terhadapnya.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku." Ucap wanita itu lagi dengan menepuk pelan tangan Kyungsoo yang digenggamnya dan tersenyum tulus pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap wanita itu, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas ucapan terima kasih wanita itu. Dan setelahnya wanita itu berbaik dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri disana.

"Eomma..." Panggil Kyungsoo lirih dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak membencimu, sama sekali tidak membencimu." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terus menatap wanita itu yang semakin menjauhinya hingga akhirnya pandangan Kyungsoo tak dapat lagi melihat sosok itu. Kyungsoo menatap minuman yang diberikan oleh wanita itu. Ternyata wanita itu memberikannya sebuah susu, melihat minuman itu Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri karena merasa senang.

"Terima kasih...Eomma..." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya sambil mengusap botol susu yang diberikan oleh wanita itu.

"Kau senang?" Tanya seseorang yang berasal dari samping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan itu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sumber suara yang terdengar sangat familiar itu.

Baekhyun, gadis itu entah sejak kapan ia datang yang jelas kini ia sudah berdiri tepat disamping Kyungsoo.

"Kau senang Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingungnya. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang ditanyakan Baekhyun.

"Kau senang karena kau sudah mendapatkan semuanya?"

Kyungsoo yang mendapat pertanyaan itu semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang Baekhyun tanyakan.

"Semua orang menyayangimu Do Kyungsoo." Jelas Baekhyun dengan menatap Kyungsoo nyalang.

"Eonni..." Panggil Kyungsoo.

"Ibu kandungmu, ibu tirimu, Chanyeol, bahkan Jongin. Kau puas disayangi semua orang?" Lanjut Baekhyun dengan air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya.

"Eonni..." Panggil Kyungsoo lagi yang kini mulai mendekat pada Baekhyun.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, kau membuatku muak Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sudah tak tahan saat melihat Kyungsoo akhirnya ia membalikkan badannya dan akan melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Kenapa kau sangat membenciku?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah tak sanggup lagi dengan sikap kakak kandungnya itu.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terlihat menahan emosinya dengan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Karena kau mendapatkan semuanya dan aku tidak." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada dinginnya.

"Aku akan memberikan semuanya asalkan kau tak seperti ini kepadaku." Ucap Kyungsoo yakin.

"Kalau begitu, menjauhlah dari Jongin dan hiduplah bersama Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada dinginnya yang ketara.

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa terpukul dengan jawaban sang kakak kandungnya. Bagaimana bisa ia harus kembali berpisah dengan orang yang amat sangat ia cintai. Mengapa kakaknya harus seperti ini.

"Biarkan aku bersama Jongin. Dan jangan pernah lagi menginjakkan kakimu di negara ini lagi apalagi muncul di depanku." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir begitu saja saat mendengar hal tersebut. Kini bukan hanya Jongin tapi semua orang yang Kyungsoo sayangi, ia tidak bisa jika kembali ke dalam dunia hampa, dunia dimana ia tak tahu siapapun dan membuatnya kesepian. Ia benar-benar tak ingin kembali ke dalam dunia tersebut. Ia hanya ingin terus bersama dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi dan melihat senyuman mereka.

"Jika kau tidak mau melakukannya maka lupakanlah." Kata Baekyun.

"Aku akan melakukannya untukmu!" Jawab Kyungsoo yakin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	13. Chapter 13

**It's a Hurt Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Typo it's my style.**

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Ayo kita lakukan." Ucap seorang pemuda dengan menatap kosong seorang gadis yang duduk di depannya.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya yang sejak tadi menatap meja, kini ia menatap kedua mata pemuda itu.

"Ayo kita lakukan." Ucap pemuda itu lagi.

Gadis itu semakin menatap tak percaya pemuda yang kini berada di depannya itu.

"Ayo kita menjadi sepasang kekasih."

" _Karena itu yang diinginkan Kyungsoo."_ Lanjutnya lagi dengan membatin.

.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, merasa terganggu dengan suara bel pintu yang terus saja berbunyi. Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan membuka matanya dan dengan malas ia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya yang terus saja berbunyi.

Kedua mata itu saling bertemu, perasaan rindu yang terpendam kini kembali muncul dan hinggap dihati keduanya.

Gadis yang berada di depan Jongin itu terlihat salah tingkat dan malu saat melihat bagian atas tubuh Jongin yang tak terbalut sehelai kain pun.

"Ckckck kau benar-benar pemalas Kim Jongin." Kata seorang gadis yang sejak tadi menekan bel rumahnya itu.

Jongin yang melihat gadis itu hanya terdiam mematung, ia merasa tak percaya jika gadis itu kini berada di depannya.

Kyungsoo, gadis itu tersenyum melihat ekspresi Jongin yang terkejut. Tanpa disuruh ataupun dipersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah itu dengan membawa kantung plastik yang cukup besar dikedua tangannya.

"Ah jadi seperti ini rumahmu." Kata Kyungsoo dengan menatap ke sekeliling rumah itu.

"Benar-benar stylemu." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum menatap Jongin.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Jongin.

"Bukankah kita teman? Apa mengunjungi teman adalah sesuatu yang salah?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya.

Mendengar kata teman dari mulut Kyungsoo membuat hati Jongin serasa tercubit. Tapi setidaknya ia akan selalu melihat Kyungsoo dan senyuman gadis itu.

"Tidak." Jawab Jongin yang kini mulai menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Aku hanya sedikit terkejut saat melihatmu." Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo mengendus ke arah Jongin. Jongin yang melihat itu hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Kau bau." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menutup hidungnya dengan tangan, lalu ia terkikik geli karena perkataannya sendiri.

Jongin yang mendengar itu segera mencium tubuhnya sendiri dan benar saja ia memang bau.

"Aku belum mandi dari kemarin." Jujur Jongin dengan senyumannya.

"Kau jorok." Ledek Kyungsoo.

"Mandilah, aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan." Lanjutnya yang langsung berjalan menuju ke dapur.

Jongin yang mendengar itupun hanya menurut dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo kini menyibukken dirinya dengan bahan-bahan yang tadi ia bawa. Ia mengikat tinggi rambut panjangnya agar tak mengganggu.

Beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya Kyungsoo menyelesaikan masakannya, dan sesaat kemudian Jongin juga telah menyelesaikan mandinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat Jongin. Jongin yang melihat itu merasa senang akan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Jika boleh ia berharap Kyungsoo selalu datang menemuinya seperti ini dan memasakkannya makanan.

Mereka kemudian duduk di tempat makan dan menikmati makanan yang sudah tertata rapi di meja tersebut.

"Aku merasa memiliki istri sekarang." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya tersedak saat mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Uhukkk..." Kyungsoo menepuk dadanya pelan.

Jongin yang melihat itu segera memberikan segelas air kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya bercanda tidak perlu serius seperti itu." Kata Jongin dengan senyumannya.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Semakin bertambahnya hari, Jongin dan Kyungsoo semakin dekat. Entah apa yang terjadi Jongin yang tadinya sering lembur kini justru malah selalu pulang lebih awal. Dan tak perlu ditanya lagi kenapa ia sering pulang awal ke rumahnya itu. Semua karena Kyungsoo gadis itu.

.

.

"Kita akan kemana oppa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kini telah duduk di samping Chanyeol.

Saat ini pasangan itu tengah berada di dalam mobil. Dengan santai Chanyeol mengendarai mobil itu menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul.

Entah kenapa pagi ini Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengajak Kyungsoo untuk keluar den entah kemana Kyungsoo tak tahu.

"Ke butik Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol yang masih fokus dengan jalanan di depannya.

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo kini mengerutkan dahinya dan terlihat bingung.

"Kenapa kita kesana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kita akan melangsungkan pernikahan kita disini dan itu seminggu lagi." Jawab Chanyeol dengan santainya disertai senyuman manisnya.

"Apa?" Kaget Kyungsoo yang mendengar jawaban dari pemuda itu.

"Aku sudah mendiskusikannya dengan orang tuaku dan juga orang tuamu. Mereka sudah setuju akan hal itu. Kau tenang saja, aku sudah mengurus semuanya dan undangannya juga akan disebarkan hari ini." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang masih tak percaya.

"Karena aku ingin segera memilikimu seutuhnya." Jawab Chanyeol masih dengan senyumannya.

' _Dan menjauhkanmu dari Jongin.'_ Lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam dan bungkam. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa tak rela jika ia harus menikah dengan Chanyeol.

Sejak awal ia tak pernah mencintai pemuda itu, ia hanya menganggap pemuda itu sebagi kakaknya. Seketika itu pula ia ingat dengan sosok yang sangat ia cintai. Cinta pertamanya yang sampai saat ini tak pernah luput dari pikiran dan hatinya.

.

.

.

"Wah...kau terlihat sangat cantik." Puji Baekhyun yang kini melihat seorang gadis yang terbalut gaun putih nan indah di depannya.

"Bukankah pengantin wanitamu sangat cantik Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun pada pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja dia sangat cantik." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyumannya.

Entah kenapa saat ini yang ada di dalam bayangan Chanyeol justru Baekhyun yang mengenakan gaun itu dengan tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah kita pilih gaun ini." Putus Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Baekhyun segera menghampiri gadis itu dan menutup kembali tirai yang tadinya di buka itu.

"Apa sekarang kau merasa senang Eonni?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Bagaimana denganmu Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kini membantu Kyungsoo untuk melepas gaunnya.

"Aku, aku merasa sangat kesakitan." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan tatapan matanya yang kosong.

"Apa gaun ini tidak nyaman?" Tanya Baekhyun yang berpura-pura tak mengerti.

"Sangat tidak nyaman." Jawab Kyungsoo yang menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Kalau begitu apa kita harus menggantinya?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kini juga menatap adiknya itu.

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap memakainya karena sepertinya Chanyeol oppa sangat menyukainya." Jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa mual. Ia segera menutup mulutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Baekhyun terus saja merasa mual. Namun saat ia ingin memuntahkannya, ia justru tak mengeluarkan apapun dan itu membuatnya tersiska. Terlebih lagi beberapa hari ini juga ia mudah lelah.

.

.

Kyungsoo terus saja diam saat perjalanan pulang menuju ke rumah bersama Chanyeol. Ia terus menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosongnya.

"Oppa, bisakah aku turun di sini saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang terlihat bingung.

"Aku ingin ke suatu tempat." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana bersama." Tawar Chanyeol.

"Tidak oppa. Bolehkah aku kesana sendiri saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tapi sekarang sudah malam. Bagaimana jika..."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja oppa, kumohon." Potong Kyungsoo yang memohon kepada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah." Ucap Chanyeol yang segera menepikan mobilnya dan berhenti di tepi jalan.

"Telfon aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Pinta Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo segera menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Setelahnya ia keluar dari mobil itu.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Kyungsoo dari spion mobilnya. Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang memberhentikan taksi dan masuk ke dalam taksi itu.

"Benar Kyungsoo, ayo kita selesaikan semuanya. Aku sudah muak dengan semua sandiwara ini."Kata Chanyeol yang entah pada siapa.

.

.

Jongin melangkahan kakinya menuju ke rumahnya dengan membawa jas dan dasi di tangannya. Ia berharap akan bertemu dengan sosok gadis itu, karena selama seharian ini ia tidak melihat gadis itu dan itu membuatnya merasa rindu akan sosok gadis itu.

Dan saat Jongin sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya ia melihat sosok yang baru saja berkeliaran dipikirannya.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil Jongin yang sedikit heran dengan keberadaan gadis itu.

Memang Kyungsoo sudah mengetahui password rumahnya itu sehingga ia dapat keluar masuk dengan bebas rumah itu.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar panggilan itu segera berbalik melihat Jongin dan berhambur ke pelukan pemuda itu.

"Jongin..." Panggil Jongin dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

Jongin merasakan basah pada kemejanya, dan ia yakin saat ini Kyungsoo tengah menangis. Bahkan ia memeluk Jongin dengan begitu erat.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jongin yang mulai khawatir.

"Aku tidak mau..." Kata Kyungsoo dengan suara paraunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jongin yang mendengar itu segera melepaskan pelukan gadis itu dan menatap gadis itu yang sudah berlinang airmata.

"Bawa aku pergi bersamamu Jongin..." Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada pilunya.

"Tenanglah, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jongin dengan menghapus airmata gadis itu.

"Kumoho, bawa aku pergi bersamamu...aku tidak bisa seperti ini Jongin..." Kata Kyungsoo lagi masih dengan tangisannya.

"Chanyeol...aku akan menikah dengan Chanyeol oppa seminggu lagi..." Lanjut Kyungsoo yang semakin menangis.

Jongin yang mendengar itu tentu saja merasa terkejut. Ia bahkan merasa hatinya seperti dihantam sesuatu hingga terasa nyeri.

"Aku tidak mau Jongin..." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan airmata yang terus mengalir begitu deras.

Jongin kembali tersadar dari lamunanya saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dan menghapus air mata gadis itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu jika kau tak menginginkannya." Kata Jongin dengan senyumannya.

"Tapi..."

"Aku yakin Chanyeol Hyung juga tak menginginkannya karena dia juga tidak mencintaimu." Jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu merasa bingung dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingungnya.

Jongin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan membawa Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin dengan mengusap surai gadis itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Jongin." Lirih Kyungsoo yang masih dapat didengar oleh Jongin.

Jongin yang mendengar itu semakin melebarkan senyumannya dan menatap -lahan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kyungsoo, hingga akhirnya bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan dan menempel.

Keduanya kini mulai memejamkan mata dan menikmati ciuman mereka dengan lumatan lembut. Kyungsoo dengan suka rela mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jongin dan Jongin sendiri kini tegah memeluk pinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

Keduanya terus saling membalas lumatan lembut itu, hingga akhirnya kini lumatan itu berubah menjadi nafsu yang melingkupi keduanya.

Sejenak mereka melepas ciuman mereka, baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo kini saling melemparkan senyum manis mereka.

Dengan sekali tarikan, Jongin membopong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan membiarkan jasnya tergeletak di lantai begitu saja.

Jongin terus berjalan menuju ke kamarnya dengan menatap gadis itu dan saling melemparkan senyuman. Dengan hati-hati Jongin menidurkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan menindihnya.

"Maafkan aku..." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kini mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Jongin.

"Maaf karena telah membohongi perasaanku sendiri." Sesal Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang mendengar itu hanya menyunggingkan senyumannya dan mengecup singkat bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya menatap Jongin dengan bingung. Jongin yang melihat ekspresi bingung Kyungsoo justru semakin gemas dengan gadis itu dan kembali mengecup bibir Kyungsoo singkat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu saat kembali mendapat kecupan dari Jongin. Ia kemudian mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jongin dan mencium pemuda itu.

Bukan hanya menempel, ataupun melumat. Kini mereka bahkan berani menghisap bibir satu sama lainnya.

Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin menjadi-jadi dan membuat keduanya diselimuti akan gairah.

"Eunghh..." Lenguh Kyungsoo saat Jongin kembali menyesap bibirnya.

Kyungsoo hanya menikmati ciuman itu dengan mengelus tengkuk Jongin. Jongin sendiri kini semakin berani bahkan ciumannya sudah mulai turun menuju leher jenjang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa melenguh pasrah dan menikmati perlakuan Jongin tersebut. Mereka yang sudah tenggelam dengan nafsu dan gairah merekapun terus bergulat di ranjang itu hingga pelepasan mereka.

.

.

.

Sinar hangat sang mentari mulai menyapa seluruh makhluk dimuka bumi, tak terkecuali bagi sepasang insan yang kini masih terlelap di bawah selimut tebal nan hangat dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo, perlahan-laham mulai membuka matanya karena sang mentari terus saja mengganggu tidurnya. Ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya saat melihat sosok pemuda yang berada di depannya dan tengan memeluknya erat.

Entah mengapa, ia sangat senang saat ia baru membuka mata dan pemandangan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah sosok pemuda itu.

Ia sangat mengagumi paras rupawan pemuda itu, bahkan sejak tadi ia bahkan tak berkedip menatap paras pemuda itu.

Namun sayang, kegiatan Kyungsoo itu harus terhenti karena suara bel pada pintu rumah itu. Dengan segera Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu. Lalu ia berdiri untuk memungut bra dan celana dalamnya yang berserakan di lantai.

Bahkan saat ini ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang kebesaran milik pemuda itu. Ia meringis pelan saat sesuatu dibawah sana terasa perih ketika ia berjalan.

Ia segera membuka pintu rumah itu untuk melihat siapakah yang datang bertamu di jam sepagi ini. Dan saat pintu itu terbuka terlihatlah sosok dibalik pintu itu.

"Baekhyun Eonni?"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Lama gak up ya? Wkwkwk. Gatau kenapa setelah Hee baca ff ini Hee langsung kepikiran mau ngelanjutin walaupun ceritanya udah melenceng dari ide awal Hee tapi gpplah sesuai mood Hee aja. Maaf buat para readers yang udah nungguin ff ini. Maaf juga apabila ada typo-typo atau gk sesuai dengan ekspetasi kalian. Dan makasih banget yang udah selalu support Hee. Semoga kalian suka sama karya Hee.**

 **Thank You.**

 **.**

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	14. Chapter 14

**It's a Hurt Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Typo it's my style**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun eonni?" Panggil Kyungsoo saat melihat seorang gadis yang kini berdiri di depan pintu rumah Jongin.

Baekhyun yang melihat keberadaan Kyungsoo hanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan nyalangnya. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun yang tertuju pada lehernya yang penuh akan tanda merah. Bahkan kini kemeja berwarna putih kebesaran yang ia pakai justru sedikit turun hingga menampakkan bahu mulusnya yang juga dipenuhi dengan tanda merah.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari tatapan Baekhyun itupun segera membenahi kemejanya bahkan memegangi kemeja itu. Ia berusaha menutupi tanda merah yang terdapat pada lehernya itu.

"Kau ingin bertemu Jongin? Aku akan memanggilkannya." Kata Kyungsoo yang segera membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau sudah tak punya malu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang terus menatap Kyungsoo.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Kyungsoo berhenti dan kembali berbalik menatap Baekhyun.

"Maaf." Lirih Kyungsoo dengan menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar gadis munafik!" Marah Baekhyun yang kini melemparkan kotak makanan yang ia bawa tadi kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meringis pelan saat kotak makanan itu mengenai bahu sempitnya. Bahkan kemeja yang tadinya berwarna putih itu kini berubah menjadi kecoklatan karena terkena makan yang Baekhyun bawa.

Tak hanya itu, bahkan rambutnya juga menjadi korban dan dipenuhi dengan nasi.

"Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku?! Apa kau pikir aku ini gadis bodoh yang dapat kau permainkan hah?!" Marah Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terus menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah pada kakaknya itu. Bahkan kini matanya sudah memanas karena bentakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus saja menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan nyalangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kini suara berat menyapa telinga kedua gadis itu.

Jongin berdiri tepat di samping Kyungsoo. Ia yang tadinya tertidur lelap kini terbangun karena keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh kedua gadis itu. Ia juga sudah merapikan penampilannya dengan mengenakan celana training panjang berwarna hitam dan kaus putih polos.

"Apa kalian sudah merencanakannya?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Jongin.

"Kami tidak pernah mempermainkanmu Baek, tapi kau yang membuatnya rumit." Jawab Jongin dengan santainya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu merasa kebingungan dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Jongin.

"Karena obsesimu untuk mendapatkanku, kau membuat semua orang menderita Baek. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo dan aku, tapi juga Chanyeol Hyung." Kata Jongin dengan menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku mencintai..."

"Itu bukan cinta. Itu hanya obsesimu belaka." Kata Jongin yang memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu? Chanyeol hyung selalu berada disisimu. Dia juga yang selalu membantumu, dia yang menghiburmu dan dia juga yang selalu setia padamu walaupun kau tak pernah menganggapnya. Kau pikir kenapa dia seperti itu?" Lanjut Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu kini mendongak dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kebingungannya.

"Itu karena dia sahabatku sejak kecil jadi..."

"Dia mencintaimu! Dia selalu berusaha melakukan semuanya demi kebahagiaanmu." Lagi-lagi Jongin memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

"Dia mencintaimu, bahkan sebelum kau bertemu denganku! Jadi ayo kita akhiri semua ini dan hidup bahagia!" Lanjut Jongin.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengar semua penjelasan Jongin. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi apa saat ini. Semua terasa berputar dikepalanya hingga membuat kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri.

Begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya terdiam dan tak mengerti dengan semua situasi yang sedang terjadi. Ia terus memikirkan semua perkataan Jongin.

Di saat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat Baekhyun, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mulai lunglai hingga akhirnya gadis itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Eonni?!" Panggil Kyungsoo yang panik saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang akan terjatuh.

Dan untungnya Jongin dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini tengah duduk disebuah sofa yang terdapat di kamar inap Baekhyun. Mereka masih saling terdiam tanpa berniat memulai pembicaraan.

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin kini sudah berpakaian layak saat ini. Sebelum mereka membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit, mereka masih menyempatkan untuk berganti pakaian, meskipun harus tergesa-gesa.

Mereka masih tak menyangka dengan kondisi yang Baekhyun alami saat ini.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kini beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Jongin yang mendengar itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyungsoo. Ia dapat melihat jika gadis itu tampak terpukul dengan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun saat ini.

"Hm." Gumam Jongin yang membalas ucapan Kyungsoo.

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar tersebut.

Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu. Dan di saat ia melewati koridor rumah sakit itu ia melihat Chanyeol terlihat terburu-buru bahkan dari raut wajah terlihat sangat panik.

Saat ia dan pemuda itu berpapasan ia segera meraih tangan pemuda itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Oppa?" Panggil Kyungsoo dengan suara paraunya.

Namun panggilan Kyungsoo itu justru diabaikan oleh Chanyeol yang segera melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dan kembali berjalan menuju ke ruang kamar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam di tempatnya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

.

.

Jongin menatap ke arah suara pintu yang berdenyit. Setelahnya ia menemukan sosok jangkung yang berdiri di sana sebagai pelaku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya pemuda jangkung itu saat sudah berada di depan Jongin.

"Apa kau yang melakukannya?" Tanya Jongin dengan menatap tajam pemuda itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya pemuda itu yang merasa tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Jongin.

"Dia hamil! Apa kau yang melakukannya?!" Tanya Jongin yang kini sudah tak tahan lagi untuk menahan amarahnya.

Chanyeol, pemuda itu kini terdiam mematung saat mendengar pernyataan Jongin. Entah mengapa terbesit perasaan senang direlung hatinya. Ia tak menyangka jika cara keji yang ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun kini justru membuahkan hasil.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Dengan begitu kau bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo kembali." Kata Chanyeol dengan senyuman miringnya dan menatap Jongin remeh.

"Bajingan! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Jongin merasa sudah tak tahan lagi dengan sikap Chanyeol yang meremehkan hal tersebut.

"Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo?! Kau mengacaukan segalanya! Kau membuat mereka semakin menjadi orang asing yang saling menyimpan dendam!" Marah Jongin.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menikah saja dengan Baekhyun dan aku menikah dengan Kyungsoo. Aku yakin semua akan selesai begitu saja." Jawab Chanyeol dengan santainya.

Jongin semakin mengepalkan tangannya erat seolah ia akan mengayunkan tangannya itu pada wajah pemuda yang berada di depannya itu.

"Dia anakmu Park Chanyeol!" Bentak Jongin yang semakin mendidih melihat sikap acuh Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kini suara lembut seorang gadis menyapa indera pendengaran kedua pemuda itu.

Mendengar itu sontak keduanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan menatap seorang gadis yang baru saja tersadar.

"Apa maksudmu Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun, gadis itu.

Jongin yang medengar pertanyaan itu hanya bungkam dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan marahnya.

"Selesaikan masalahmu." Ucap Jongin yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan kedua manusia berbeda gender itu.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk termenung di taman rumah sakit dengan tatapan kosongnya. Ia terus saja memikirkan masalah yang semakin hari menjadi semakin runyam bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia dapat akhirnya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menyentuh pipi kirinya, ia merasa dingin pada pipinya. Segera ia menolehkan kepalanya guna melihat benda apa yang menempel pada pipinya hingga menimbulkan sensasi dingin.

Seorang pemuda tengah tersenyum cerah dengan menatap Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu kemudian membawa dirinya untuk duduk di samping gadis itu dan memberikan minuman yang telah ia bewa kepada gadis itu. Dan dengan senang hati Kyungsoo menerima minuman itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Jongin, pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Ternyata kau benar. Aku kira aku akan merasa bersalah karena tidak mencintai Chanyeol oppa tetapi aku masih bersama dengannya." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum getirnya.

"Sekarang aku tahu jika aku hanya akan menjadi penghalang kebahagiaannya." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Semua belum terlambat kita masih ada waktu untuk memperbaikinya." Kata Jongin.

"Seharusnya aku sadar dari awal. Jika aku tahu akan terjadi seperti ini maka aku akan pulang saat itu juga." Sesal Kyungsoo.

"Jika aku tahu akan menjadi seperti ini aku juga akan menahanmu saat itu. Tapi dengan begini bukankah lebih baik?" Ucap Jongin dengan senyumannya.

Kyungsoo yang merasa tak mengerti kemudian menatap Jongin bingung.

"Aku jadi tahu apa itu artinya menunggu. Dan kau juga tahu apa itu artinya perasaan rindu." Lanjutnya dengan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Semua perasaan itu terasa sangat menyakitkan." Kata Kyungsoo yang kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ya, kau benar." Balas Jongin.

Keduanya kemudian terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan menikmati minuman mereka.

"Jongin?" Panggil Kyungsoo dengan menatap Jongin.

Jongin yang merasa terpanggil itupun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terus menatap Jongin dengan menggenggam erat kaleng minumannya. Sedangkan Jongin masih setia menunggu pergerakan bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kita lakukan!" Ucap Kyungsoo yang terus menatap Jongin.

Jongin yang merasa bingung itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Seperti ucapanmu, ayo kita perbaiki semuanya. Aku..."

Kyungsoo semakin menatap Jongin dalam penuh arti.

"Aku ingin kembali menjadi Do Kyungsoo! Dan aku ingin memulai semuanya bersamamu!" Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan yakin.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hai, hai...Hee back lagi bawa ff ini. Hee tau ini pendek, tapi mending up daripada engga samsek kan?. Harusnya ini di up malming minggu kemarin, tapi gara-gara charger laptop Hee rusak jadi baru bisa up sekarang deh. Oke, segitu aja cuap-cuap Hee. Maaf klo banyak kekurangan dan tolong balikin klo kelebihan :v. Thanks for support and keep support Hee.**

 **.**

' **Dongvil'**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's a Hurt Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Typo it's my style**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap tajam pemuda yang duduk di depannya. Tatapan itu menyiratkan akan kebencian yang terdapat dalam dirinya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ucap pemuda itu dengan nada datarnya tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Baekhyun yang semakin tersulut emosi saat mendengar pernyataan pemuda itu.

"Aku yakin kau pasti sudah mengetahui jawabannya." Ucap pemuda itu dengan menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu. Brengsek kau Park Chanyeol!" Marah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam mendengar luapan kemarahan Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan itu. Ia merasa sudah lelah dengan semua pengorbanannya. Ia juga merasa bersalah karena dirinya semua menjadi rumit.

"Aku akan menggugurkannya." Ucap Baekhyun yang kini sudah beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu seketika membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku melarangmu melakukan itu!" Perintah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan menatap tajam pemuda itu.

"Apa karena kau ayahnya jadi kau kira kau memiliki hak atas anak ini?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan nada mengejeknya.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. Ia tak tahu jika semua yang ia lakukan justru membuat gadis itu berubah menjadi monster yang keji.

"Anak ini akan menghambatku untuk mendapatkan Jongin, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi. Dan kau..." Ucap Baekhyun dengan menatap Chanyeol nyalang.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku jadi jangan pernah berharap aku akan menuruti semua perkataanmu. Kau tidak berharga bagiku!" Akhir Baekhyun yang kemudian berlalu pergi.

Sakit, itulah dirasakan Chanyeol saat ini. Ia merasa tertohok dengan semua perkataan Baekhyun. Ia akan terima jika saja perkataan itu bukan berasal dari Baekhyun. Dan saat perkataan itu keluar dari bibir mungil milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol benar-benar tertohok.

Saat luka dalam hatinya masih tersisa, luka itu justru melebar dan semakin dalam menggerogoti hatinya. Hati yang mungkin sudah cacat dan tak lagi berbentuk sempurna. Hanya luka dan luka yang selalu ia terima, kesedihan dan penderitaan selalu ia rasakan, dan hanya pengorbananlah yang dapat ia lakukan.

Ia tak menyangka jika semua yang ia lakukan dapat merubah gadis berhati lembut menjadi monster berdarah dingin yang tak segan-segan mencabik-cabik siapapun yang menghalanginya.

Ia menyesal karena memberikan semua yang gadis itu inginkan. Seharusnya ia cukup memberikan cinta pada gadis itu tanpa harus mengorbankan semuanya.

.

.

Baekhyun terus menatap keluar jendela, kini ia tengah berada di dalam taksi dan entah kemana tujuannya ia juga tak tahu.

Sejak tadi ia hanya diam dan menatap kosong keluar jendela. Ia merasa hidupnya kini telah hancur dan tak ada satu orang pun yang memperdulikan dirinya. Ia selalu merasa sendiri dan terbuang.

Setelah lama berputar-putar akhinrya ia turun di sebuah taman bermain. Perlahan ia mulai berjalan mendekati sebuah ayunan di taman bermain tersebut dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

Ia hanya diam dan menatap sepatunya dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Pulanglah." Ucap seseorang yang kini berada di depannya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya menatap seseorang tersebut.

"Udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."Ucap pemuda itu yang kemudian memakaikan mantel hangatnya pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun dingin.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak perlu." Balas Baekhyun yang kemudian melepas mantel milik pemuda itu dan melemparkannya.

Chanyeol, pemuda itu hanya terdiam dan menerima semua perlakuan Baekhyun padanya.

"Ayo kita gugurkan saja jika itu mau mu." Ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, ia merasa terkejut dan tak rela jika ia harus menggugurkan janin di dalam perutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Baekhyun yang kini bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang kau tidak menginginkan anak itu dan itu akan menghancurkan hidupmu, jadi ayo kita gugurkan saja." Jawab Chanyeol dengan dinginnya.

"Lepaskan aku, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuanmu!" Kata Baekhyun yang berusaha melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Mulai sekarang dan hari ini, aku akan berhenti. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan membiarkan waktu yang menjawabnya dan aku akan mengikuti takdir tanpa harus memotongnya." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan dahi yang berkerut karena tak mengerti.

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaan terakhirmu. Aku akan menikah dengan Kyungsoo dan pergi dari kehidupanmu. Dan aku ingin mengungkapkan ini padamu." Tatapan Chanyeol yang semula dingin kini berubah menjadi teduh menyiratkan perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Mulai sekarang jangan memaksakan obsesimu itu. Kau tahu? Karena dirimu aku membuat semua orang menderita. Bukan hanya aku, bahkan kau juga ikut menderita. Dan satu lagi, aku sangat mencintaimu karena itu aku melakukan hal bodoh agar aku bisa mendapatkanmu." Ungkap Chanyeol yang kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun dab berlalu pergi.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Ia tak mengerti dengan semua perkataan Chanyeol. Ia terus memikirkan itu hingga pemuda itu benar-benar menjauh.

.

.

Kyungsoo terdiam di tempatnya dan terus menatap lurus ke depan. Ia menatap penuh rindu rumah itu atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seorang wanita paruh baya yang tinggal di rumah itu.

Ia ingat betul terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di depan rumah itu adalah sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan saat itu ia mendapat perlakuan yang sangat menyakitkan.

Entah sebuah takdir atau kebetulan. Sekarang terasa seperti dejavu bagi Kyungsoo saat wanita itu keluar dari rumah itu. Perlahan-lahan wanita itu mulai melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menatap wanita itu tajam.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada wanita itu.

"Kenapa aku harus menjadi putrimu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau membuat kedua putrimu menderita? Kenapa kau tidak membagi kasih sayangmu secara adil? Kenapa kau membuat hubungan kakak-beradik yang seharusnya saling menyayangi justru menjadi pertarungan sengit? Kenapa?!" Marah Kyungsoo dengan meninggikan suaranya.

Wanita itu hanya terdiam menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bersalahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak adil pada Baekhyun eonni padahal aku sangat menyayanginya?" Tanya Kyungsoo melemah.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyayanginya seperti kau menyayangiku? Aku sudah melakukan semua yang bisa ku lakukan untuk Baekhyun eonni. Aku menjauh dari semua orang yang kucintai hanya untuknya." Kata Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"Apa kau sangat menderita?" Tanya wanita itu yang kini mulai membuka suaranya.

"Ya. Aku sangat menderita begitu juga dengan Baekhyun eonni." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku. Semua salahku, seharusnya aku tidak memisahkan kalian. Maafkan aku." Sesal wanita itu yang langsung memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

"Eomma..." Panggil Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang terus mengalir deras.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap wanita itu lagi.

Mereka saling berpelukan erat menyalurkan semua kerinduan yang lama terpendam.

Di sisi lain seorang gadis mengamati ibu dan anak itu dari kejauhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

Puluhan botol kosong sudah tergeletak di atas meja. Terlihat sesekali seorang pemuda meneguk minuman yang berada di depannya. Saat gelas di depannya itu kosong maka ia akan kembali mengisi gelas itu dengan air yang terdapat dibotol.

Pemuda itu terlihat begitu berantakan. Rambut yang berantakan dan kemeja putih yang kusut serta dasi yang tak lagi berbentuk menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu sudah tak perduli lagi dengan penampilannya.

Botol bir yang telah kosog dan berjejer rapi di meja tak dapat menghilangkan semua pikirannya bahkan ia masih sepenuhnya sadar.

Merasa tidak puas dengan gelas yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk meminum puluhan bir itu, akhirnya ia mengambil bir yang masih terisi itu dan meneguknya dengan rakus tanpa menuangkannya pada gelasnya lagi.

Ia kembali mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah tak berbentuk itu. Perasaannya masih saja kacau, ia terus memikirkan sosok gadis yang selalu bersemayam di dalam hatinya. Bahkan bayangan gadis itu terus saja berputar di dalam pikirannya.

Amarahnya kini menguap saat pikiran dan hatinya terus saja mengingat sosok gadis itu.

Pranggg!

Ia melemparkan salah satu botol bir itu ke tembok. Ia merasa kesal karena tak dapat mengendalikan tubuh, pikiran, dan hatinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?!" Tanyanya dengan meluapkan emosinya.

"Kenapa?!" Nadanya semakin meninggi.

"Apa kau tahu jika aku mencintaimu!" Ungkapnya lagi dengan nada yang masih sama.

Ia mulai terengah-engah dengan semua luapan emosinya. Dan kini emosi itu mulai memudar dan mulai berganti dengan air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek." Ungkap pemuda itu dengan nada sedihnya.

Park Chanyeol, untuk pertama kali ia menunjukkan air mata kesedihannya itu. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan perasaan sakit yang ia rasakan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya dan hari ini lah puncak dari perasaan itu.

Ia menatap figura yang kini berada di atas meja dan tepat di depannya, dalam figura itu terlihat sosok gadis yang tersenyum cerah. Sesekali ia mengusap figura itu dengan menangis tersendu-sendu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ungkapnya dengan memeluk erat figura itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan tenang bahkan ekspresinya cenderung datar. Tak ada senyuman sedikitpun diwajah tampannya.

Ia terlihat begitu rapi bak seorang pangeran dengan setalan jas hitamnya yang dilengkapi dasi yang juga berwarna hitam. Namun tidak sedikitpun ia mengulas senyumannya.

Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi Chanyeol karena ia akan melepas masa lajangnya. Tapi hal itu justru berbanding terbalik karena bagi Chanyeol hari ini adalah hari paling menyakitkan karena yang akan menjadi teman hidupnya bukanlah sosok yang ia inginkan bahkan ia sama sekali tak mencintai sosok gadis itu.

Dengan langkah perlahan seorang gadis memasuki altar pernikahan tersebut. Gadis itu tampak cantik walaupun wajahnya tertutup oleh tudung putih transparan. Ia juga tampak anggun bak seorang ratu. Dan memang hari ini ialah ratunya, ratu bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih menatap datar gadis yang kini berjalan dengan seorang pria paruh baya di sampingnya dan pria itu adalah pamannya sendiri atau bisa dibilang ayah angkat gadis itu. Dan sosok gadis itu adalah Do Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hayoloh? Wkwkwk. Oke Hee tau ini dikit dan mungkin chap selanjutnya bakal agak panjang karena Hee mau jelasin kenapa bisa kyk gini wkwkwk.**

 **Maaf kalo ada salah kata dan kekurangan. Dan terima kasih buat semua yang udah support Hee.**

 **See you next time.**

 **.**

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	16. Chapter 16

**It's a Hurt Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Typo it's my style**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria paruh baya kini tengah tersenyum kepada seorang pemuda yang berada di depannya. Ia kemudian memberikan tangan mungil yang sejak tadi digenggamnya pada pemuda itu.

"Tolong jaga dia baik-baik. Meskipun dia bukan putri kandungku, tapi aku sangat mencintainya." Kata pria itu pada pemuda di depannya.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun kepada pria itu. Mulutnya seolah membeku hingga sulit untuk digerakkan.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum maklum karena ia pikir mungkin saja pemuda itu tengah gugup karena hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya.

Setelahnya pria paruh baya itu berjalan meninggalkan altar hingga tersisa sepasang pengantin itu dengan seorang pendepat di samping kanan mereka.

Sebelum mereka menghadap sang pendeta, gadis itu menggenggam erat tangan pemuda itu dan menatapnya dari balik tudung putih transparan yang dikenakannya. Ia mengisyaratkan seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada pemuda itu.

Chanyeol, sosok pemuda itu. Ia yang mengerti dengan isyarat gadis itupun hanya mengangguk dan menatapnya.

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Chanyeol, gadis itu langsung melepaskan tautan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

Perlahan-lahan ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyingkap tudung yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya itu. sedikit demi sedikit wajah gadis itu mulai terlihat.

Chanyeol hanya diam dan menatap gadis itu dengan datar hingga akhirnya gadis itu menampakkan wajahnya, ekspresi Chanyeol berubah menjadi terbelalak kaget saat mengetahui siapa gadis tersebut.

"Baekhyun?" Panggilnya yang terkejut saat melihat sosok itu di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya pada pasir tepi pantai, menikmati angin pantai yang berhembus cukup kencang serta desiran ombak yang cukup kencang.

"Traumamu sudah hilang?" Tanya seorang pemuda dari arah belakang yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya dengan dua gelas kopi panas pada tangannya.

"Jongin," Panggil Kyungsoo saat menolehkan kepalanya, dengan senyuman lebar menyambut kedatangan pemuda itu.

Jongin menempatkan dirinya duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan memberikan salah satu gelas berisi kopi tersebut. Dengan senang hati Kyungsoo menerima kopi itu.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan yang sempat dilontarkan oleh Jongin. Dengan mata yang menerawang lurus ke depan ia kembali mengingat masa-masa remajanya dulu.

"Terlalu banyak kenangan indah di sini hingga membuat rasa takutku hilang begitu saja." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

Jongin terus memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang nampak begitu tenang dan santai. Dan sesekali gadis itu meminum kopi pemberiannya.

"Benar," Kata Jongin yang mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Kenangan yang begitu indah bahkan aku ingin mengulang kenangan indah itu kembali." Lanjutnya.

Keduanya tersenyum dengan menatap lurus ke depan. Untuk beberapa saat menikmati ombak yang tengah menari-nari dihadapan mereka.

"Jongin?" Panggil Kyungsoo yang menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jongin.

"Hm?" Gumam Jongin menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo dan juga menatapnya.

"Apa kita memang tidak akan pernah bisa bersama?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah sedihnya, bahkan matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan tanganmu." Jawab Jongin dengan menatap Jongin dalam.

"Kau mengerti?" Lanjutnya yang berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo disertai usapan lembut pada mata gadis itu yang sudah berair.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Jongin. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya membuat senyuman Jongin semakin melebar. Dan tentunya ia membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum manisnya, lalu bersandar pada bahu Jongin.

Keduanya menikmati pemandangan ombak yang disertai dengan hembusan angin malam. Dengan senang hati Jongin merangkul Kyungsoo bahkan sesekali mengusap kepala gadis itu.

.

Pagi yang cerah kembali menyapa seluruh makhluk di muka bumi. Dengan senyum secerah mentari pagi Kyungsoo duduk di depan cermin, di belakang gadis itu terdapat sosok wanita paruh baya yang tengah sibuk menyisir rambutnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak merasakannya." Kata Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

"Eommaku selalu marah jika aku memintanya untuk mengikat atau mengepang rambutku. Dia pasti akan mengatakan, _potong saja semuanya!_ " Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Maaf," Sesal wanita itu yang masih sibuk dengan rambut panjang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil saat mendengar ucapan sesal wanita itu. Ia tersenyum dengan menatap wajah wanita itu melalui pantulan cermin di depannya.

"Walaupun dia terlihat kasar dan galak, dibalik itu semua dia sangat menyayangiku." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Begitu juga denganmu, Eomma." Lanjutnya.

Wanita itu berhenti menggerakkan tangannya sejenak dan menatap Kyungsoo melalui pantulan cermin. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar saat melihat wanita itu tengah menatapnya. Melihat senyuman Kyungsoo wanita itu, ibu kandung Kyungsoo ikut menyunggingkan senyumannya dan kembali mengepang rambut Kyungsoo.

"Sudah selesai." Ucap wanita itu setelah menyelesaikan kepangan rambut Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghadap sang ibu.

"Aku akan mencari Baekhyun eonni, dan membawanya pulang." Kata Kyungsoo yang berusaha menenagkan hati sang ibu.

Ibu Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menjawab perkataan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung mencium pipi sang ibu.

"Aku pergi." Pamitnya dengan senyum manisnya yang kemudian melangkah keluar rumah itu.

.

Akhirnya Kyugsoo sampai di depan rumah besar yang di tempatinya bersama Chanyeol. Entah mengapa ia khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol. Dengan langkah perlahan ia masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Beberapa botol soju dan wine terlihat berserakan di lantai saat dirinya sampai pada ruang tengah dari rumah itu. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang tengah duduk dengan sebotol wine yang berada di tangannya.

"Oppa?" Panggil Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya diam menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Senyuman miring ia tunjukkan saat ia sadar jika sosok itu adalah Kyungsoo.

"Oppa baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tampak khawatir.

Senyuman itu semakin melebar dengan wajah yang masih tetap datar.

"Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja saat seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kembali meneguk wine yang berada di tangannya.

"Oppa..."

"Semua sudah berakhir. Dia sama sekali tidak menginginkanku." Kata Chanyeol dengan guratan sedih yang tergambar pada wajahnya.

"Oppa ku mohon jangan seperti ini." Kata Kyungsoo yang mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol.

"Pergilah!" Usir Chanyeol.

"Oppa..." Panggil Kyungsoo yang masih tampak khawatir.

"Seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap menikahimu." Kata Chanyeol dengan menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab atau berbuat apa tentang pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Pergilah!" Usir Chanyeol lagi.

Kyungsoo masih tetap diam di tempatnya, pikirannya berkecambuk saat membahas pernikahan.

"Kubilang pergi!" Teriak Chanyeol dengan membanting botol wine yang berada di tangannya ke dinding hingga membuat dinding yang awalnya berwarna ptih kini berubah menjadi ungu karena wine itu.

Kyungsoo terperanjat saat mendengar pecahan botol wine tersebut. Pikirannya buyar seketika, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Lakukanlah apa yang kau mau, dan aku juga akan melakukan apapun yang aku mau." Kata Kyungsoo dengan menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan mengalah ataupun menyerah. Aku akan menjalani apapun yang membuatku bahagia." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan mata yang sudah berair.

Cukup sudah rasa sakit yang ia rasakan selama ini. Ia tidak ingin kembali ke dalam rasa sakit itu, dan ia juga tidak ingin mengulang sesuatu yang membuat dirinya menderita.

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyungsoo berbalik dan berjalan keluar rumah. Air matanya jatuh seketika saat dirinya sudah berada di depan rumah itu. Bukan Chanyeol yang diinginkannya, ia hanya butuh Jongin untuk tetap selalu berada di sisinya.

.

Malam kembali tiba, Jongin berjalan tergesa-gesa saat keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Dengan sedikit berlari ia melangkah menuju kedai berbentuk tenda yang berada di pinggir jalan.

Jongin segera masuk ke dalam kedai itu dan mencari sosok itu. Helaan nafas lega keluar dari mulutnya saat menemukan soosk itu. Perlahan ia melangkah mendekati sosok itu dan duduk di depannya.

"Oh! Jongin!" Sapa gadis itu dengan nada cerianya yang disertai dengan senyuman manisnya.

Pipi gadis itu terlihat memerah dan mata yang sayu. Mungkin gadis itu sudah sedikit kehilangan kesadarannya karena efek minuman yang telah di minumnya. Dua botol soju kosong tergelat di atas meja.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Jongin pada gadis itu.

"Menghibur diri sendiri tentu saja." Jawabnya.

"Oh, kau harus melihat ini." Lanjutnya yang kemudian membalikkan badannya, hingga membelakangi Jongin.

"Cantik kan?" Tanyanya.

"Hm, cantik." Jawab Jongin dengan senyumannya.

Kyungsoo, si gadis itu kembali berbalik dan duduk menghadap Jongin.

"Kau tahu? Eomma yang membuatnya." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Eomma?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ah benar, sekarang aku mempunyai dua Eomma, kau pasti bingung." Jawabnya dengan terkekeh pelan.

Entah mengapa melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ini membuat Jongin merasa senang.

"Bibi itu, Eomma, tidak mungkin Eommaku mau membuatkanku seperti ini. Dia yang membuatkannya untukku setelah sekian lama." Kata Kyungsoo dengan memegangi rambut panjangnya yang diletakkan ke depan.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Jongin.

"Hm, sangat. Aku bahkan tidak mau melepaskannya." Jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan senyumannya.

"Kau bisa memintanya untuk membuatkannya lagi besok." Kata Jongin dengan senyumannya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk membalas perkataan Jongin. Lalu setelahnya raut wajah Kyungsoo yang ceria berubah seketika.

"Chanyeol oppa, dia bilang akan tetap menikahiku." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan raut sedihnya.

Jongin hanya terdiam mendengarkan apa yang ingin Kyungsoo katakan padanya kali ini.

"Tapi aku mengatakan jika aku tidak mau, dan aku mengatakan ini kepadanya, _Aku tidak akan mengalah ataupun menyerah. Aku akan menjalani apapun yang membuatku bahagia._ Lalu aku meninggalkannya."

"Bukankah itu keren?" Lanjutnya dengan senyum yang kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya, kau sangat keren." Puji Jongin dengan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar saat mendengar pujian Jongin. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lalu pandangannya berubah menjadi tatapan sendu.

"Sepertinya dia tidak ingin melepaskanku." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Jongin..."

"Aku sangat takut, aku takut jika apa yang tidak kuinginkan kembali terjadi. Aku sangat takut." Air mata itu kembali jatuh membasahi pipi Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak bisa melihat Kyungsoo bersedih terlebih lagi melihat gadis itu menangis. Ia segera meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kenapa kau harus takut?" Tanya Jongin yang menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan air matanya yang terus berjatuhan tanpa ia perintahkan.

"Aku..." Jawab Kyungsoo yang tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku di sini, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Sudah ku katakan jika aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganku. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan." Ucap Jongin dengan senyumannya.

"Apa kita juga akan menikah? Apa aku akan menikah denganmu, bukan dengan Chanyeol oppa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Tentu saja. Karena kita saling mencintai maka kita akan menikah." Jawab Jongin dengan senyuman yang masih melekat diwajahnya

Jongin mengusap air mata Kyungsoo dengan lembut, berharap jika air mata itu tidak lagi keluar dari sepasang mata indah Kyungsoo.

"Aku pastikan pernikahanmu dengan Chanyeol tidak akan terjadi. Kau percaya padaku kan?" Kata Jongin yang berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Jongin kembali tersenyum saat melihat sebuah senyuman kembali menghiasi wajah Kyungsoo.

.

"Bisakah kita bertemu?" Tanya Jongin pada seseorang di sebrang sana melalui ponselnya.

Jongin kemudian menutup telepon itu setelah mendapat jawaban dari seseorang di sebrang sana dan berdiskusi dengannya.

Jongin melangkah mendekat ke ranjang guna melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur pulas. Ia membenahi letak selimut gadis itu dan mengusap surainya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan menepati janjiku." Kata Jongin yang kemudian mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo cukup lama.

Setelahnya ia melangkah keluar dari kamar itu. Di luar kamar itu ia menemukan sosok wanita yang tengah berdiri di sana. Ia menunduk sekilas guna memberi salam pada wanita itu.

"Dia sudah tidur." Kata Jongin yang berusaha menenangkan wanita itu.

Wanita itu, ibu kandung Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lega.

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu." Pamit Jongin.

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk menjawab pamitnya Jongin. Entah mengapa keduanya terasa begitu canggung.

"Saya akan berusaha membawa Baekhyun pulang, dan mengembalikan keluarga kalian." Kata Jongin yang kemudian melangkah keluar rumah itu.

Wanita itu hanya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bersalahnya.

.

"Kenapa kau ingin menemuiku?" Tanya Baekhyun pada seorang pemuda di depannya.

"Kau tidak merasa senang aku menemuimu?" Tanya Jongin, sosok pemuda itu.

"Apa itu penting bagimu?" Balas Baekhyun dengan nada dinginnya.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Tapi pada kenyataannya kau memang senang karena bisa bertemu denganku, buktinya sekarang kau berada di sini." Kata Jongin yang tak kalah dinginnya.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Kim Jongin!" Kesal Baekhyun.

"Kau yang keterlaluan Byun Baekhyun!" Balas Jongin dengan menatap tajam Baekhyun.

Mereka kini tengah duduk berhadapan disebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari butik Baekhyun. Selama dua hari ini Baekhyun tidak pulang karena itu ibunya sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Jika hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan lebih baik aku pergi." Ucap Baekhyun yang sudah akan berdiri.

"Kau membuat semuanya rumit." Kata Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa sekarang kau menyalahkanku?" Tanya Baekhyun yang semakin dibuat kesal oleh Jongin.

"Ya, semua ini memang salahmu. Jika saja kau tidak memaksakan obsesimu itu maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi." Jawab Jongin masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Apa mencintaimu itu salah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak, tapi caramu untuk mendapatkanku yang salah. Lagipula itu bukan cinta, itu hanya obsesimu."

"Aku mencintaimu!" Bantah Baekhyun yang tak terima.

"Tapi aku tidak!" Kata Jongin dengan kejamnya dan menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Jongin..." Panggil Baekhyun merasa tak percaya karena Jongin tak pernah berkata sekasar itu padanya.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksakan cintamu itu. Kita tidak pernah tahu pada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta dan aku mencintai Kyungsoo bahkan sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintainya." Ungkap Jongin.

"Dan perasaanmu padaku itu bukan cinta. Jika kau melakukan semuanya bahkan hingga menyakiti orang lain itu bukan cinta." Kata Jongin.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin.

"Kau bahkan mengorbankan orang-orang yang kau sayangi hanya demi obsesimu. Sadarkanlah dirimu kau sudah melukai semua orang." Nasehat Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Tiga hari lagi pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Kyungsoo, jadi tentukan keputusanmu." Kata Jongin.

"Renungkanlah, untuk siapa sebenarnya hatimu itu. Kau hanya belum menyadarinya." Lanjut Jongin yang kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di sana.

Baekhyun terus diam dan menggigiti bibirnya resah. Entah kenapa setelah mendengar semua perkataan Jongin, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Ponsel yang berada di atas meja bergetar, yang menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Baekhyun segera menjawab panggilan itu.

Setelah mendapat panggilan itu Baekhyun berlari keluar kefe itu dan segera menyegat taksi yang melintas. Raut wajahnya tampak khawatir bahkan setelah keluar dari taksi itu ia kembali berlari tergesa-gesa.

.

.

.

.

.

Air mata jatuh begitu saja, membasahi pipi Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di altar pernikahan dengan jas hitamnya.

"Baekhyun?" Panggilnya lagi yang menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan tak percayanya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun gadis itu juga menitihkan air matanya.

"Ya ini aku." Jawab Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berair.

"Kenapa..."

"Kau ingin lari dari tanggung jawabmu? Aku hamil anakmu jika kau lupa." Gurau Baekhyun dengan senyumannya walaupun air mata terus keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum haru dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan. Ia tak sanggup lagi untuk tidak memeluk gadis di depannya itu. Dengan erat ia merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Suasana haru menyelimuti ruangan itu dengan sepasang calon pengantin saling berpelukan erat yang diringi derai air mata.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Chanyeol yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Engga deh TBC aja wkwkwk

.

Oke hari ini sedang good mood karena kabar gembira. Akhirnya drama agensi yang bikin greget selesai juga, ayo kita pura-pura nangis biar jadi tokoh antagonis di shipper sebelah wkwkwk. Semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan dan berterima kasihlah pada kabar gembira karena kabar gembira Hee jadi up ff ini wkwkwk. Pokoknya hidup kaisoo ship. Kaisoo anti karam karam club. Oke sekian terima kasih.

Jangan lupa follow wattpad Hee, karena bulan depan Hee mau up ff baru di wp.

 **Wp : MyHee8812**

.

' _Dongvil'_


	17. Chapter 17

**It's aHurt Love.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Typo it's my style**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun..." Suara parau terdengar dari sebrang melalu ponsel milik gadis itu, Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membuangku seperti ini?" Tanyanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kau membuangku seperti ini?" Tanyanya lagi.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan mendengarkan suara itu dari ponsel miliknya yang ditempelkan pada telinganya.

Suara yag tadinya sendu kini berubah menjadi sebuah tawa, bukan tawa bahagia yang didengarkannya namun tawa itu justru terdengar menggores hatinya. Tawa frustasi yang putus asa. Entah mengapa air mata Baekhyun mengalir begitu saja mendengar tawa frustasi dari sosok itu.

"Kenapa?!" Tanya sosok itu dengan teriakan frustasinya.

Tawa dan tangis menjadi satu seolah sosok itu benar-benar sangat putus asa. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya seolah tak ingin mendengar semua itu.

"Kenapa Baekhyun?!" Teriaknya lagi yang diiringi dengan suara pecahan kaca yang jatuh ke lantai.

"Chanyeol..." Panggilan nama sosok itu kini dilontarkannya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Ia tampak khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol di sana.

"Aku merindukanmu..." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara paraunya.

"Di mana kau sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada khawatirnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Baekhyun..." Ucap Chanyeol lagi masih dengan suara paraunya.

"Chanyeol-"

Belum sempat pertanyaannya selesai, panggilan itu lebih dahulu terputus. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya dan menatap layar ponselnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera bangkit dan berlari keluar dari kafe tersebut.

Ia segera mencegat taksi yang lewat. Dengan perasaan cemas dan khawatir ia terus berusaha menghubungi Chanyeol, namun panggilannya sama sekali tidak direspon oleh Chanyeol. Ia segera masuk ke dalam taksi yang telah berada di depannya.

Di sepanjang jalan pikirannya menerawang ke depan, mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Jongin padanya. Mengingat apa yang telah dilaluinya selama ini dan ingatannya berputar pada saat-saat di mana Chanyeol yang selalu menemani dan mengibur dirinya.

Sesampainya di rumah besar milik Chanyeo, ia segera berlari dan menekan tombol bergambar lonceng yang terletak pada pintu. Baekhyun terus menekan tombol itu berkali-kali dengan tidak sabar, sesekali ia memanggil nama pemilik rumah itu.

Tak kunjung mendapat respon Baekhyun kembali menghubungi Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang sibuk menerka-nerka pasword pintu tersebut agar pintu itu dapat dibuka. Berulang kali mencoba memasukkan nomor pasword pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka bahkan panggilannya juga tidak dijawab oleh Chanyeol.

"Sial!" Umpat Baekhyun dengan kesalnya.

Baekhyun kembali mencoba memasukkan angka pasword berharap pintu tersebut dapat terbuka. Dan akhirnya dia berhasil membuka pintu tersebut setelah beberapa kali gagal. Saat tangannya meraih ganggang pintu rumah itu, ia teringat akan sesuatu.

" _789123."_

" _Kau bodoh?"_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Paswordmu terlalu mudah!"_

" _Lalu kenapa?"_

" _Itu akan mudah ditebak."_

" _Biarkan saja lagipula aku ini pelupa. Jika orang membacanya dua angka itu akan terlihat seperti kombinasi."_

" _Terserah kau saja."_

"Bahkan kau menggunakan angka itu untuk pasword rumahmu." Lirih Baekhyun saat ingatannya berputar kembali saat di mana masa-masa keduanya masih memakai seragam sekolah menengah atas.

Baekhyun segera membuka pintu rumah itu dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia berjalan perlahan menyusuri rumah itu. Hingga ahirnya ia sampai pada ruang tengah di mana terdapat banyak botol yang berserakan di sana. Bahkan ia juga menemukan pecahan botol yang berserakan.

"Chanyeol!" Seru Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol yang terduduk di lantai dengan kepala yang bersandar pada sofa.

Matanya terpejam erata serta wajahnya yang memucat membuat Baekhyun panik seketika. Ia segera menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!" Panggil Baekhyun dengan menepuk-nepukkan tangannya pada pipi Chanyeol.

Berulang kali Baekhyun melakukan hal tersebut namun Chanyeol tak kunjung bangun hingga membuatnya semakin panik.

.

Dengan telaten Baekhyun merawat Chanyeol yang masih terlelap. Kini ia duduk di tepi ranjang tapat di samping Chanyeol. Sesekali tangannya menyentuh dahi Chanyeol untuk mengecek suhu tubuh pemuda itu. Ia kembali meletakkan handuk kecil basah yang dilipatnya pada dahi Chanyeol.

Ia menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak berusaha menahan rasa lelahnya. Lalu matanya kembali menatap Chanyeol yang masih terlelap. Tangannya merambat menyentuh perutnya yang masih rata. Menatap perut itu dan mengelusnya pelan, lalu pandangannya kembali teralihkan menatap Chanyeol. Dan saat itu pula ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar rumah kamar.

Chanyeol terbangun saat sang mentari berada tepat di atas kepala. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dengan sebelah tangan menuju dahinya. Ia membuka matanya saat mendapati sebuah handuk kecil yang basah pada dahinya, dengan memegang handuk tersebut ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan bersandar pada headboard. Sesekali memijit kepalanya yang pening.

Kepalanya menoleh ke samping, di atas meja nakas ia menemukan semangkuk bubur, secangkir air madu dan segelas air putih serta sebuah obat. Ia mumutuskan untuk meminum secangkir air madu tersebut agar mengurangi rasa mualnya karena pengaruh alkohol yang diminumnya.

Kemudian Chanyeol menyibak selimutnya dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk mencari tahu siapa yang telah merawatnya. Saat sampai di ruang tengah ia mendapati ruangan tersebut telah rapi dan bersih.

"Apa Kyungsoo datang lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol yang entah ditujukan pada siapa.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan tatapan sendu. Entah mengapa ia merasa malu untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Ia malu karena dirinya telah membuat semua orang menderita. Dengan langkah perlahan ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Suara tawa terdengar dari meja arah meja makan. Mendengar itu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan. Ia melihat tiga orang yang berbeda usia tengah bercengkrama dengan senyuman cerahnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu merasa bahwa kehadirannya hanya sia-sia bahkan mungkin dirinya akan merusak suasana tenang dan damai itu.

"Bakhyun?" Panggil seorang wanita paruh baya saat dirinya baru saja membalikkan badannya.

Baekhyun berbalik untuk menatap sosok itu. Sedangkan wanita itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Eonni?" Panggil seorang gadis yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan harunya.

Sedangkan satu-satunya pemuda yang berada di sana masih duduk dan terdiam melihat kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Eomma..." Lirih Baekhyun saat melihat sosok wanita itu.

Wanita itu semakin mendekat ke arah Baekhyun hingga kini mereka berhadapan. Dengan cepat Baekhyun segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan memeluk kaki sang ibu.

"Eomma maafkan aku..." Ucap Baekhyun dengan air mata yang mulai keluar dari sepasang mata indahnya.

"Maafkan aku..." Ucapnya lagi dengan tangisnya. "Maafkan aku...karena aku semua orang jadi menderita..." Sesal Baekhyun dengan tangisannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Wanita itu hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan gadis itu, Kyungsoo hanya diam di tempatnya dengan air mata yang jatuh begitu saja. Sementara pemuda itu, Jongin hanya diam melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku eomma..." Ucap Baekhyun. "Jika saja aku tidak iri pada Kyungsoo...jika saja saat itu aku yang dibawa oleh bibi...jika saja aku tidak membenci Kyungsoo...jika saja aku tidak egois...bahkan jika aku tidak dilahirkan...semua ini tidak akan terjadi...maafkan aku eomma..." Lanjut Baekhyun dengan sesenggukan sambil memeluk erat kaki ibunya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya karena ucapan Baekhyun yang terasa memilukan hatinya. Sedangkan wanita itu kini menatap Baekhyun tajam masih dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia mendorong pelan tubuh Bakhyun agar tidak lagi memeluk kakinya, lalu ia berjongkok di depan Baekhyun.

Plakkk

Sebuah tamparang keras dilayangkan wanita itu pada Baekhyun. Bakhyun yang menerima tamparan itu hanya memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas dan menatap sang ibu.

"Eomma..." Panggil Kyungsoo yang merasa terkejut dengan tindakan sang ibu pada Baekhyun.

Jongin sudah berdiri dari tempatnya karena terkejut akan tamparan yang dilayangkan wanita itu kepada putrinya.

"Eomma..." Lirih Baekhyun dengan wajah basahnya menatap sang ibu yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Tanya wanita itu pada Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku..." Sesal Baekhyun dengan menunduk.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf kepadaku? Apa dengan menamparmu membuat dirimu sadar?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

Bakhyun terdiam tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Semua ini bukan salahmu." Kata wanita itu yang membuat Baekhyun kembali mendongak menatap mata sang ibu yang tertutup oleh air mata namun air mata itu tak kunjung jatuh.

"Jika kau tidak dilahirkan, bagaimana dengan eomma huh? Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah kembali jadi berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri dan berhenti meminta maaf..." Ucap wanita itu. "Semua bukan salahmu, semua ini salah eomma..." Lanjutnya dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak...eomma sama sekali tidak bersalah." Ucapnya.

"Maafkan eomma..." Sesalnya yang kini memeluk Baekhyun erat. "Eomma yang salah...eomma tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk kalian..." Lanjutnya dengan air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya.

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng, "Tidak...Eomma yang terbaik..." Ucapnya.

Seulas senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah wanita itu. ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat takut..." Kata Baekhyun dengan sesenggukan. "Aku sangat takut eomma..."

"Tidak apa, eomma di sini...eomma tidak akan marah padamu." Jawab wanita itu dengan mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat takut jika semua orang membenciku..." Kata Baekhyun dengan tangisannya yang menjadi-jadi.

"Tidak...kami semua menyayangimu...eomma juga sangat menyayangimu." Balas wanita itu yang kini menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Jadi tidak perlu takut hm?" Tanyanya yang berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sesenggukan menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu. "Terima kasih eomma." Ucapnya.

Mereka kembali berpelukan dengan wanita itu yang terus mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tak tahu lagi harus bereaksi apa, yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menangis melihat ibu dan kakaknya.

"Hahh...aku jadi merindukan ibuku." Ucap Jongin lirih dengan helaan nafasnya.

.

Sang mentari perlahan-lahan memudarkan sinarnya. Senja adalah waktu yang indah untuk beberapa orang.

Dua orang gadis tengah berendam di dalam bath up dengan menghadap ke arah yang sama hingga salah satu dari mereka memunggungi yang lain.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil Baekhyun yang berada di depan Kyungsoo.

"Hm?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengosok punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku..." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa, eonni tidak salah." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Bagaimanapun aku sudah membuatmu menderita, aku merasa bersalah akan hal itu..." Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis dengan tetap fokus menggosok pelan punggung Baekhyun.

"Terutama tentang Jongin..." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar nama Jongin, tangan Kyungsoo terhenti seketika. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa jika gadis di depannya membahas sosok pemuda itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Jongin benar, tidak seharusnya aku bersikap egois. Dan sekarang aku tahu untuk siapa hatiku yang sebenarnya."

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit jika harus kembali mengingat kenyataan bahwa kakaknya juga mencintai pemuda yang ia cintai. Nyatanya kata untuk tidak mengalah kini hanya sebuah ucapan belaka, apapun yang terjadi ia akan mengalah jika itu untuk saudaranya.

"Eonni, berapa hari kau tidak mandi?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kembali tersadar dari lamunannya dan menggosok punggung Baekhyun.

"Entah, dua hari mungkin?" Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyumannya.

"Kau jorok sekali, pantas saja ada kutu dipunggungmu." Gurau Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar gurauan Kyungsoo. "Sekarang giliranmu." Ucapnya dengan membalikkan badan.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu tentu saja menurut dan membalikkan badannya memunggungi Baekhyun. Perlahan Baekhyun mulai menggosok punggung Kyungsoo.

"Eonni?" Panggil Kyungsoo.

"Hm?" Gumam Baekhyun menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang masih sibuk menggosok punggungnya.

"Aku senang kita seperti ini." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang masih tetap menggosok punggung Kyungsoo.

"Apapun yang tejadi, bisakah kita tetap bersama seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum yang masih melekat diwajah cantiknya.

"Aku akan-"

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil Baekhyun yang memotong perkataan Kyungsoo dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Bisakah aku menggantikanmu untuk menikah dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan menatap punggung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Biarkan aku yang menikah dengan Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun dengan menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang tak percaya akan perkataan Baekhyun akhirnya berbalik dan menatapnya. "Eonni..."

"Bagaimana pun, aku mengandung anak Chanyeol sekarang. Bukankah dia harus bertanggung jawab?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum tipisnya.

Kyungsoo masih tak percaya akan perkataan Baekhyun. "Tapi kau-"

"Aku baru saja menyadarinya, aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Jongin. Aku hanya kagum padanya terlebih lagi saat itu aku tahu kau dekat dengannya, jadi aku berusaha merebutnya darimu. Semua itu hanya egoku, aku tidak pernah mencintainya." Jelas Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tapi bagaiman bisa..." Tanya Kyungsoo yang masih tak percaya.

"Jongin yang menyadarkanku. Sejujurnya saat aku tahu Chanyeol telah bertunangan denganmu aku merasa cemburu tapi aku mengabaikannya. Bahkan saat dia bilang akan menikah denganmu rasanya aku ingin marah tapi lagi-lagi aku mengabaikannya." Jawab Baekhyun dengan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Sangat yakin. Aku tidak ingin membuat diriku sendiri dan juga orang lain menderita." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Saat Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya...

"Ya! Kau menekan dadaku, rasanya menjijikkan karena dada kita bersentuhan." Kata Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu segera menjauhkan dirinya dan tersenyum dengan menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya pada Baekhyun.

"Ahh...aku merasa ternodai." Kata Baekhyun dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ya! Bukankah aku yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu? Kau bahkan sudah hamil!" Protes Kyungsoo tak terima.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tak percaya. "Aku bahkan melihatmu telanjang di rumah Jongin saat itu. Jangan berpura-pura kau itu polos!" Kata Baekhyun yang juga tak terima dengan protes Kyungsoo.

Keduanya kemudian saling bertatapan lalu tertawa bersama. Entah apa yang lucu hanya mereka yang tahu.

"Ya, aku penasaran, bagaimana rasanya bermain dengan Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu seketika memerah malu karena pertanyaan tak senonoh Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana rasanya bermain dengan Chanyeol oppa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Sayang sekali saat itu aku sedang mabuk." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo tampak terkejut akan hal itu. "Jadi dia memperkosamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan frontalnya.

"Entahlah..." Jawab Baekhyun yang mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian itu. "Tapi sepertinya aku menikmatinya." Lanjutnya saat ia teringat akan malam itu.

Dalam hati kecil Baekhyun ia menyesal karena saat itu mendesahkan nama Jongin bukan nama Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang mulai penasaran.

"Tentu saja aku menikmatinya dan saat itu aku SADAR!" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan menekankan kata terakhirnya.

Baekhyun mencebik, "Kau mengejekku?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Lihat saja aku akan melakukannya secara SADAR saat sudah menikah nanti!" Ucap Baekhyun yang tak mau kalah dengan menekankan kata 'sadar'.

"Ahh...itu sangat menyenangkan." Kata Kyungsoo yang seolah mengejek Baekhyun.

"Lihat saja kau!" Kesal Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kita seperti jalang saat ini? Membicarakan hal tidak senonoh di kamar mandi dengan berendam, benar-benar jalang." Tanya Kyungsoo yang baru menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Bukan aku tapi kau yang jalang." Jawab Baekhyun dengan entengnya.

"Hei! Kau bahkan sudah hamil, bukankah kau lebih jalang." Kata Kyungsoo yang tak terima.

"Kau bahkan hanya memakai selimut saat itu dengan lehermu penuh tanda saat itu!" Kata Baekhyun yang tak mau kalah.

"Tapi aku tidak hamil! Kau yang hamil!" Kata Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kita berdua jalang." Pasrah Baekhyun.

Kedua kembali saling bertatapan dan tertawa bersama. Entah apa itu hanya keduanya yang tahu. Mereka tampak senang dengan keadaan yang telah membaik saat ini. Mungkin jika mereka seperti ini dari dulu akan lebih baik. Saling menyayangi dan menjaga walaupun selalu beradu mulut.

Dan ternyata mulut mereka benar-benar kotor dan laknat.

.

.

.

"Jadi setelahnya kau dan Kyungsoo menemui pamanku?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kini berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku memohon padanya untuk menggantikan Kyungsoo tanpa sepengetahuanmu." Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menatap Baekhyun. "Sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Apa saat itu kau yang datang dan membersihkan semuanya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Apa kau kira itu Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu kembali berucap, "Kau bahkan masih ingat pasword itu." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan senyumannya.

"Apapun tentangmu akan selalu ku ingat." Kata Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Eonni?" Panggil Kyungsoo yang kini berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kejutan! Oppa terkejut?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada riangnya.

"Sangat." Jawab Chanyeol dengan tersenyum lebar, sudah lama ia tidak melihat Kyungsoo ceria seperti saat ini dan sudah lama pula ia tidak tersenyum selebar ini.

"Bukankah eonniku cantik?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Kau sangat cerewet!" Kata Baekhyun.

"Dan kau sangat jutek!" Balas Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya menatap keduanya dengan dahi yang berkerut seolah tak mengerti akan sikap keduanya yang terlihat berubah total.

"Kau juga terkejut?" Tanya Jongin dengan berbisik yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sikap mereka." Jawab Jongin.

"Sangat." Ucap Chanyeol yang menatap keduanya tengah bertengkar kecil. "Apa mereka selalu seperti itu jika bertemu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Mungkin saja. Bahkan dulu bulu kudukku selalu berdiri jika mereka bertemu." Kata Jongin.

"Benar. Seperti ada petir di mata mereka jika mereka bertemu." Balas Chanyeol.

"Mungkin ini memang sikap mereka." Ucap Jongin dengan senyumannya.

Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya menatap kedua gadis itu dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya kami pergi, kami juga harus berkencan!" Ucap Jongin yang membuat kedua gadis itu menghentikan percakapannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, "Selamat atas pernikahan kalian." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Semua berkat dirimu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyumannya.

"Kau harus mentraktirku es krim eonni!" Kata Kyungsoo.

"Siap nyonya!" Balas Baekhyun dengan senyumannya.

Keduanya kemudian berpelukan erat dengan senyum yang merekah. Setelah pelukan itu terlepas, Jongin langsung menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

"Sekali lagi, selamat atas pernikahan kalian." Ucap Jongin dengan senyumannya.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kami pergi dulu." Pamit Jongin pada keduanya.

Kyungsoo segera melambaikan tangannya kepada Baekhyun sebagai ucapan perpisahannya.

"Kim Jongin!" Panggil Baekhyun yang membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang telah melangkah beberapa langkah berhenti seketika dan menolehkan kepalanya melihat Baekhyun.

"Jangan memberi tubuh adikku tanda lagi!" Kata Baekhyun dengan sedikit berteriak.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu melotot menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kesalnya. Sedangkan Jongin justru tersenyum dan memberi tanda 'oke' pada Baekhyun menggunakan tangannya.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan saat melihat ekspresi kesal Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang berada di samping Baekhyun terus menatapnya dengan tatapan anehnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, tapi aku melihat Kyungsoo hanya memakai selimut dengan penuh tanda dilehernya." Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya manggut-manggut dengan mulut yang membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Maaf karena waktu itu aku tidak mendesahkan namamu." Kata Baekhyun dengan tatapan bersalahnya.

Chanyeol kini mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Baekhyun. "Tidak apa, lagi pula itu semua murni kesalahanku." Kata Chanyeol dengan senyumannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tapi sekarang aku tak menyesalinya, aku senang karena kejadian itu sekarang akhirnya kita menikah." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Kemudian ia menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar mendekat ke arahnya.

Baekhyun semakin melebarkan senyumannya, "Mulai sekarang aku akan mendesahkan namamu, selalu." Bisik Baekhyun pada telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas. Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Chanyeol justru menatapnya tajam membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Namun setelahnya Baekhyun justru mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku akan langsung memakanmu setelah acara ini selesai." Bisik Chanyeol dengan senyumannya.

"Lakukan saja semaumu..." Balas Baekhyun yang juga berbisik pada Chanyeol.

Keduanya lantas tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang saling bertatapan. Sederhana tapi begitu membuat bahagia bagi keduanya.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tengah menikmati waktu mereka dengan bersepeda bersama. Kyungsoo yang berada diboncengan sepeda itu tampak menikmati semilir angin sore yang menerpa tubuhnya. Tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Jongin yang sedang mengayuh sepeda.

Sepeda itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pohon kelapa tua. Pohon kelapa yang memilik kenangan indah bagi mereka berdua. Setelah memarkirkannya tepat di depan pohon kelapa tersebut keduanya berdiri dan menatap pohon yang menjulang tinggi tersebut.

"Sama sekali tidak berubah." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan menatap pohon tersebut.

"Tentu saja, aku melarang semua orang yang ingin menebangnya." Kata Jongin dengan senyumannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan menatap Jongin.

"Karena aku ingin memberimu kelapa muda dari pohon ini." Jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, merasa tersentuh akan jawaban Jongin. "Tidak perlu, kita beli saja. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa melakukannya." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa, tentu saja!" Ucap Jongin yakin.

"Tidak, terakhir kali kau memanjatnya kau kesakitan." Kata Kyungsoo dengan kekehannya.

Jongin mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia merasa malu saat mengingat kejadian pada waktu itu.

"Jongin?" Panggil Kyungsoo yang menatap Jongin.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghadap ke arah Jongin dan menatap mata elang Jongin dalam-dalam.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku sampai saat ini." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman harunya.

Jongin tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku bahkan akan mencintaimu selamanya." Ucap Jongin.

"Aku merasa beruntung memilikimu." Kata Kyungsoo yang masih menatap Jongin dalam-dalam.

"Aku yang lebih merasa beruntung karena memilikimu." Ucap Jongin yang mengulurkan salah satu tangannya menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo semakin melebarkan senyumannya dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin, begitu pula dengan Jongin. Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, sebuah ciuman lembut mereka lakukan dengan penuh cinta. Tangan Kyungsoo perlahan mengelung indah pada leher Jongin. Dan Jongin memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dengan posesif.

Keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka sejenak dan saling melemparkan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo." Sebuah pernyataan monoton yang selalu terucap dari mulut Jongin namun dapat membuat hati Kyungsoo bergetar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Jongin." Balas Jongin.

Keduanya tersenyum dan bergandengan tangan berjalana menuju ke arah laut. Menikmati senja lebih dekat dengan duduk di pasir, Kyungsoo yang menyandar pada bahu Jongin serta Jongin yang akan mengusap lembut surai kelam mencuri kecupan dan saling berpandangan. Begitu manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eh engga deng ini END.**

 **Beneran END!**

 **.**

 **Oke ini END ya!**

 _Ada rencana Hee mau buat squel tapi tunggu aja ya. Maaf di chap terakhir Chanbaek malah banyak munculnya. Tapi janji ntar di squel banyak Kaisoonya kok dijamin deh tapi ya itu sabar._

 _Oke segitu aja makasih buat yang udah support ff ini. Thank you so much titik dua bintang._

 _Oh iya jangan lupa ff baru Hee udah Hee up di wp._

 **Wp : MyHee8812**

 **See you~**

 _ **.**_

 _ **'Dongvil'**_


End file.
